The New Era
by Laura-chin
Summary: Alors que les Mugiwaras naviguaient vers leur prochaine île, ils reçoivent une lettre d'un des plus puissants empereurs. Rien ne va plus dans le monde des pirates : les marines tuent les civils. Alors que le chaos se répand un peu partout, des pirates et autres recherchés vont former une alliance hors du commun. Mais est-ce que cela suffira pour empêcher les ténèbres de s'abattre ?
1. Prologue

_Je ne suis pas le manga. L'histoire commence juste avant que les Mugiwaras débarquent à Shabondy. Ace n'a pas été attrapé par Barbe Noire._

* * *

_Quelque part sur Grand Line._

Au beau milieu de l'océan, un navire en forme de baleine avait jeté l'ancre. Relié par une corde, une minuscule embarcation se mouvait au rythme de la houle. Même si le ciel était d'un bleu pur, la chaleur n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais cela n'empêchait en rien l'équipage de Barbe Blanche de fêter le retour d'un de leur commandant. En effet, sous l'ordre de son capitaine, Portgas D. Ace était rentré sur le Moby Dick et pour célébrer le retour du commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche, une petite fête s'était improvisée sur le pont du navire. L'alcool coulait à flot, la nourriture, aussitôt servie, disparaissait. Les rires des membres de l'équipage résonnaient dans l'immensité de l'océan. Un concours du plus gros mangeur commença mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Ace s'endormit en plein milieu. Préférant faire une bonne farce à leur camarade, des membres de l'équipage partirent chercher des feutres. Lorsqu'ils furent tous armés d'un feutre, ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup du commandant assoupis et s'amusèrent à faire différents dessins sur son visage. La victime se réveilla et recommença à manger sans rien remarquer, déclenchant ainsi l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Assis sur son trône, le plus puissant pirate du monde observait la scène légèrement en retrait. Sur son visage flottait un triste sourire, il prit son immense chope et la finit. Depuis le début de la petite fête, il était resté silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard glissa sur le journal datant de la semaine dernière : « Une nouvelle attaque de marine à West Blue ! Y a-t-il encore un endroit sûr ? ». Celui qui avait rédigé ce titre devait être un sacré comique ! Depuis quand il y avait des endroits sûrs dans ce monde ?! Tout ce remue-ménage était déroutant pour les pirates. Les marines qui attaquaient les civiles, où allait le monde ?! Le boulot de ces soldats était de protéger les citoyens et s'étaient les pirates qui étaient censés massacrer les villageois. Il en était ainsi depuis des siècles et voilà que tout changeait. Le gouvernement mondial ne savait que faire, leur armée était devenue folle. Il y avait des citoyens qui quémandaient l'aide des pirates. Barbe Blanche devenait un peu plus inquiet quant à l'avenir de ses enfants. Quel sort leur réservait l'avenir ? Cela, personne ne pouvait encore l'imaginer. Un de ses fils se précipita vers lui, paniqué. Son comportement mit de suite fin à la fête et tous les commandants devinrent sérieux tandis que le vieil homme fronçait des sourcils.

« Père, le Roux demande la permission de monter à bord, _informa le pirate._

- Permission accordée. Que tous ceux possédant un esprit faible rentrent à l'intérieur », _ordonna Barbe Blanche._

Les pirates obéirent sans demander leur reste, tous savaient à quel point le Haki de Shanks, le Roux, était dangereux. Ce jeune empereur était assez puissant pour rivaliser avec le capitaine du Moby Dick. Il était respecté de tous et également craint. Barbe Blanche repensa rapidement à l'époque où Shanks n'était encore qu'un vulgaire apprenti sur le bateau de son rival de toujours. Il avait bien grandit ce gamin. Cette pensée lui rappela à quel point le temps passait vite. L'homme le plus puissant du monde vit de coin de l'œil le navire de l'empereur. Bien vite, il put entendre les pas du visiteur monter les marches. Barbe Blanche redressa lentement la tête. Les membres de son équipage présent restaient impassibles face à l'aura que dégageait Shanks. Ce dernier n'était pas venu seul, Ben, son second le suivait comme son ombre. Le Roux ne put s'empêcher de lancer une invitation à Marco lorsqu'il le vit. Le phénix lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien ici, à sa manière. Ce petit échange déclencha le rire du jeune empereur. Les commandants n'étaient pas très loin de leur Père, préférant garder un œil sur leur capitaine.

« Gamin ! Si tu es venu pour me voler mes enfants, tu peux repartir tout de suite et je peux même te donner un coup de main pour aller plus vite, _déclara froidement Barbe Blanche._

- Toujours aussi grincheux, tiens ton saké, _répondit le Roux tout en s'asseyant en face du vieil homme._

- Pour m'apporter un aussi bon saké, tu dois avoir quelque chose à me demander. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux ?

- Te proposer une alliance. »

Des rumeurs s'élevèrent parmi l'équipage du vieil homme. Ce dernier les fit taire d'un regard avant de reposer ses yeux impassible sur le jeune empereur. Une alliance ?! Jamais dans l'histoire deux empereurs ne s'étaient alliés pour une raison ou une autre. De son côté Shanks restait calme. Il s'était déjà entretenu avec Barbe Blanche sur la folie des marines, il savait que le vieil homme allait faire quelque chose à un moment où un autre. Mais pour cela, il fallait que ses enfants soient en danger. Il faudrait être dérangé pour s'attaquer à cet équipage, rien que leur nombre était impressionnant. Le plus grand et le plus puissant équipage connu. Ces faits imposaient le respect ou bien la jalousie de certains.

« D'après les Révolutionnaire, Teach, maintenant nommé Barbe Noire, se serait allié avec la personne qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre », _annonça le Roux._

La tension monta bien vite en Barbe Blanche. Ce traître avait rejoint le camp adversaire ?! Quel intérêt en tirait-il ? Sa poigne sur son épée se fit plus forte. La haine prit peu à peu place sur les visages des membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Des exclamations de rage suivirent. Personne n'avait oublié ce que Teach avait fait. Il avait tué Satch, un ami, un commandant. Et pour ce crime, sa peine sera la mort. C'était ainsi qu'on punissait ce genre de chose, on ne s'attaquait pas aux enfants de Barbe Blanche et ça Teach allait le comprendre. Les commandants firent revenir le calme. Ace se retenait de reprendre la mer afin de le poursuivre et de venger son ami, mais il respecterait l'ordre de son Père.

« Bien, j'accepte. Cependant, il va nous falloir de l'aide. Nous ne savons rien sur celui qui tire les ficelles. Il va nous falloir des informations et le plus vite possible. Contacte les Révolutionnaires et ton ami au Gouvernement Mondial. Nous nous occuperons des Rookies, _décida l'homme le plus puissant au monde._

- Nous ne demandons pas aux deux autres empereurs ?

- Ces deux rats doivent déjà être planqués dans leurs égouts.

- Et les membres puissants de la marine qui ne sont pas touchés par la folie tels Sengoku ou Garp ?

- Même dans cette situation nous ne pouvons leur faire confiance. Les Rookies ne se rallieront jamais à nous si Sengoku est dans les parages », _rétorqua Barbe Blanche._

Ils préparèrent ensemble le rassemblement, choisirent le lieu et la date avant que Shanks prenne congé suivi de Ben. Dès que le bateau du jeune empereur fut à l'horizon, Barbe Blanche donna ses ordres. La fête était finie, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Les commandants attendirent les ordres de leur capitaine, dès qu'ils les reçurent, chacun s'activa à sa tâche. Certains étaient chargés d'écrire des lettres aux Révolutionnaires et aux Rookies, d'autres devaient rassembler un maximum d'information. Le ciel se voila soudainement, un éclair éclata au loin. Une tempête approchait alors que la nuit tombait sur Grand Line. Barbe Blanche soupira et rentra dans sa cabine pour s'abriter tandis que son équipage se préparait à traverser la tempête.

_Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, sur une île inconnue._

L'ambiance qui régnait sur cette île était bien différente de celle du Moby Dick. Les habitants semblaient apeurés. Des murmures remplaçaient les cris joyeux des enfants jouant habituellement dans les rues. Des petits groupes d'adultes s'étaient créés et discutaient tout en observant une immense bâtisse sur la colline. On pouvait voir flotter fièrement sur les plus hautes tours du château le drapeau du royaume. L'atmosphère dans ce manoir était tendue. Des soldats couraient en tous sens sous les ordres des capitaines. Des recherches avaient été organisées afin de retrouver l'évadé, mais il semblait qu'il avait déjà quitté l'île puisque les fouilles n'avaient rien données. Des hommes et des femmes de tout âge passèrent sous les yeux étonnés des soldats. Des rumeurs s'élevèrent chez les gardes. Si toutes les Lignées siégeant au conseil étaient convoquées, c'était que l'affaire était bien plus grave que les soldats le pensaient. Les Lignées avancèrent jusqu'à l'immense porte donnant sur la salle du conseil. Du couloir, les Lignées entendaient le Roi hurler des ordres. Il ne changerait jamais, et plus il vieillissait plus il devenait grincheux. La réunion promettait d'être joyeuse ! La porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La salle n'était pas comme les autres. Il y faisait très sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait du sol en marbre. C'était fait exprès. Faire en sorte que les visiteurs soient mal à l'aise et livrent au plus vite les secrets qu'ils détenaient. La lumière provenant du sol procurait la sensation d'être épié. Les Lignées prirent place sur leur siège et le Roi renvoya les servantes.

« Lignées Shizen, Kasai, Kūki et Mizu. Vous devez déjà être au courant qu'il y a quelques jours, Jef de la Lignée des Mentaru s'est évadé. Depuis les soldats du dehors sont devenus fous. Seuls ceux provenant de la Lignée des Mentaru peuvent contrôler des personnes ainsi, _énonça le Roi._

- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse votre Majesté ? _demanda le chef de la Lignée des Kasai._

- J'ai décidé que l'un d'entre vous irez au dehors pour mettre un terme à tout cela.

- Qui avez-vous choisit mon bon Roi ? _questionna la chef de la Lignée des Mizu._

- Sohalia Shizen.

- Je refuse », _protesta la chef de la Lignée des Shizen._

La femme était âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, et comme tous les membres de la Lignée des Shizen présent, elle portait une longue robe verte. Elle possédait de long cheveux blonds et des yeux marron brillants de colère. Ces derniers fixaient le Roi. La jeune Sohalia âgée de vingt-deux ans observait sa tante, impassible. Le jeune femme ne dit rien et laissa la chef de sa lignée et le Roi se fusiller du regard. Sa Majesté ne pouvait rien faire contre le manque de respect d'Emi Shizen. Elle avait gagné le respect de tous avec sa sœur, Eri Shizen, en se battant contre des soldats du dehors. Pendant qu'elles se battaient, le Roi était parti se cacher dans une grotte, mais cela personne ne le savait mise à part les Lignées siégeant au conseil. L'oncle de Sohalia se leva laissant à l'assemblée le plaisir de le détailler. C'était un homme plutôt grand et mince, il possédait de court cheveux d'un blanc semblable à la neige, ses yeux étaient d'un vert étrange. On avait l'impression de voir des éclats argentés dedans, il était un membre de la Lignée des Mentaru, ceux qui contrôlent l'esprit. Lorsqu'il avait épousé la chef des Shizen, il avait pris la magie de cette Lignée et leur nom conformément aux lois qui régissent le royaume depuis des siècles.

« Emi, reprends ta place, je te prie. Laisse le Roi s'expliquer sur son choix. Puis si cela ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours demander une audience, _intervint-il._

- Bien, _céda la chef des Shizen tout en se rasseyant sans lâcher le Roi des yeux._

- Je disais donc que Sohalia Shizen sera chargée de retrouver, d'arrêter et de tuer Jef Mentaru. Elle est la seule à avoir arrêté ce Mentaru, elle connaît donc la façon de penser de notre ennemi. Elle est également la seule à avoir une expérience du dehors. C'est le choix le moins risqué pour le royaume. »

La dernière phrase scellait le sort de Sohalia Shizen. Le bien du royaume passait devant une vie humaine, et ça les Shizen l'avaient bien compris. Même si Emi demandait une audience, les Lignées siégeant ne donneraient pas raison à la chef des Shizen. La tante de la jeune femme, sachant que sa nièce avait peu de chance de revenir vivante, gémit. Son oncle resta impassible en voyant la jeune femme se lever. L'attention des Lignées fut sur Sohalia. Jamais les autres Lignées ne l'avaient vu d'aussi près et ils ne connaissaient pas le son de sa voix. C'était l'enfant qui avait réussi à revenir au royaume, il y a de ça sept ans. Dès son arrivée, elle avait été très protégée par sa Lignée. Lorsque ses parents avaient été retrouvés, assassinés par un soldat du dehors, leur fille qui été avec eux, alors âgée de quelques années, avait été portée disparue. Sa longue robe verte traînait sur le sol en marbre tandis qu'elle s'approchait du trône du Roi. Elle stoppa son avancée à une distance raisonnable du trône, fit une légère révérence avant de poser ses yeux brillants de malice sur l'homme âgé qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il ne l'effrayait pas, elle en avait connu des biens plus intimidants.

« As-tu bien comprit ta mission mon enfant ? _interrogea-t-il avec un ton affreusement mielleux._

- Oui, mon Roi. Retrouver, stopper et anéantir Jef Mentaru pour le bien du royaume.

- Bien, c'est parfait. Va préparer tes affaires, tu partiras ce soir. Le sage de la Lignée des Senrigan te fournira les informations dont tu auras besoin. »

Le Roi s'attendant à une exécution immédiate à son ordre fut quelque peu surprit lorsqu'il remarqua que la Shizen n'avait pas esquissé un geste vers la sortie. Les Lignées étaient étonnées mais ne dirent rien, attendant. Le cerveau de Sohalia fonctionnait à vive allure. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne et avant qu'elle ne se fasse congédier par le Roi. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette histoire, quelque chose qui ne tenait pas debout. Elle sourit narquoisement, releva vivement la tête ce qui surprit le Roi. Ce dernier cacha son mal être derrière un masque de colère. La Lignée des Shizen ne faisait que désobéir, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de dire. Je vais donc reformuler : dehors !

- J'ai parfaitement compris vos ordres. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose.

- Eh bien, vas-y, parles !

- Jamais personne n'a pu s'échapper de cette prison. L'homme que j'avais enfermé dedans était bien trop faible pour en sortir seul. J'espère que ce que vous préparez ne mettra pas en danger des innocents et notre royaume. S'il arrive quoique ce soit à ce pays, je me chargerai de vous punir de mes propres mains au nom de tous les Shizen qui ont laissé leur vie afin de protéger notre royaume. »

Des rumeurs s'élevèrent chez les autres Lignées. Sohalia fit, une nouvelle foi, une révérence avant de faire demi-tour. Elle se plaça aux côtés de sa tante et la suivit tandis que la Lignée quittait la pièce, très vite suivie par les Lignées des Mizu et des Kūki. Les Kasai restèrent en retrait. Les Shizen et la Lignée du feu n'étaient pas en très bon terme depuis des siècles, même si avec le temps les rancœurs s'envolaient. Après tout, le feu et la nature n'allaient pas ensemble. Leurs désaccords remontaient à des siècles. Les Lignées se séparèrent et retrouvèrent leur aile privée du palais. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma sur le salon des Shizen qu'Emi laissa éclater sa rage. Qu'avait en tête ce Roi ?! Elle suivit sa nièce jusqu'à sa chambre. Sohalia prépara ses affaires, elle ne prit pas grand-chose, elle savait qu'il lui restait encore quelques vêtements au dehors. Sa tante s'assit sur une chaise et resta silencieuse un moment, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire. Tu es mon héritière et je ne peux rien pour protéger ma nièce, _murmura-t-elle._

- J'ai vécu dix ans dans le dehors, et je suis toujours en vie. Je m'inquiète plus pour vous que pour moi, _répondit la jeune femme en fouillant dans une vieille malle. _

- Comment ça ?

- D'après les lois, le trône est donné de Lignée en Lignée. La Lignée des Kami est morte depuis des centaines d'années. C'est la Lignée du Taiyō qui a pris la suite, celle du Roi, _commença Sohalia en sortant un tas d'objet de sa valise._

- Celle qui est censée succéder à la suite de la Lignée du Taiyō, c'est la Lignée des Shizen, la nôtre, _termina sa tante en se levant._

- Exactement, et à moins que le Roi épouse une femme demain et lui fasse un enfant dans les jours qui viennent, sa Lignée s'éteindra, _continua Lia en tentant de fermer son sac à dos._

- Tu es en train de me dire que le Roi essaye d'annihiler notre Lignée ?! _s'épouvanta la chef de la dites Lignée._

- Je pense que oui. Espérons que je me trompe, _répondit l'héritière, essoufflée._

- Mais quel rapport avec Jef Mentaru ? _s'interrogea Emi tout en arpentant la pièce._

- Si la Lignée du Roi et la nôtre s'éteignent, les Mizu deviendront propriétaires du trône et deux places se libéreront au conseil. La Lignée des Mentaru pourra, alors, siéger au conseil. »

Emi s'affala sur sa chaise, horrifiée par la théorie de sa nièce qui était plus que logique. Le Roi avait toujours haït la Lignée des Shizen. Cette même Lignée où il ne restait plus que quatre membres dont un caché : Maiya Shizen, la jeune fille d'Emi et de Hachiro Shizen. La panique l'envahit, il faudrait qu'elle s'assure que sa fille soit bien protégée par la Lignée des Mizu. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Mizuki, la chef de la Lignée des Mizu. Tandis que sa nièce se changeait, la dirigeante des Shizen se dirigea vers le salon, où elle trouva son mari. Elle lui expliqua la situation et ce dernier informa Mizuki de ce qui se tramait grâce au sang des Mentaru qu'il avait en lui. Dès que Sohalia fut prête, sa tante et elle se dirigèrent vers une salle où il y avait une connexion avec le dehors. La Lignée des Ryokō était présente. Ils se placèrent autour de Sohalia et Emi eut juste le temps de la rassurer pour la jeune Maiya. Les Ryokō chantonnèrent leur incantation et une légère brume apparut dans la pièce, le temps ralentit et un éclair apparut. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, Sohalia Shizen n'était plus là.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,_

_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette aventure que va être The New Era. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. J'attends vos avis, n'hésitez pas critiquer, je ne mords. Je sais que lorsqu'on prend le risque de poster, il ne faut pas s'attendre qu'à des éloges._

_Le lien qui va suivre vous amènera jusqu'au trailer de la fiction. C'est grâce à cette AMV que cette fiction a vu le jour._

_Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas trop présente sur ce site, je suis plus joignable sur fanfic-fr._

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_


	2. Chapitre 01

_En direction de Shabondy, sur le Thousand Sunny._

Le navire à tête de lion voguait tranquillement sur Grand Line. Le ciel était dégagé et un léger vent venait pousser doucement les voiles du navire des Mugiwaras. L'ambiance du bateau était comme à son habitude : mouvementée. Le capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy, courait partout en riant, suivi de Tony Tony Chopper, le médecin du navire. Ils essayaient d'échapper à Sanji, le cuisinier. Décidé à leur faire comprendre la raison de son courroux, il se concentrait uniquement sur sa cible et ne vit pas qu'il bifurquait dangereusement sur le bretteur et second de l'équipage, ancien chasseur de prime, Roronoa Zoro. Le réveillant en manquant de lui tomber dessus, Sanji perdit de vue son objectif premier pour entamer une dispute avec son éternel rival. Cependant les éclats de voix furent bientôt couverts par ceux de la navigatrice, Nami. Alors que la jeune femme leur administrait une correction des plus effrayantes, Franky, le mécanicien, et Usopp, le tireur d'élite, quittèrent leur atelier en portant un grand baril de cola. Luffy qui n'avait cessé de courir, pour une raison qui restait obscure au reste de l'équipage, les percuta de plein fouet. Le tonneau s'envola et atterrit sur Brook, le musicien, qui, bien loin de s'en émouvoir, s'amusa de la situation avec une de ses blagues bien à lui. Nico Robin, l'archéologue, rit discrètement devant la scène avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre. Dépité, Sanji retourna dans sa cuisine pour finir les cocktails qu'il préparait pour ses sirènes, bien avant d'être interrompu. Nami reprit sa place aux côtés de la brune et poursuivit sa cartographie. Chopper, lui, regagna l'infirmerie afin de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il manquait. Maintenant bien réveillé, Zoro décida d'entreprendre un nouvel entraînement tandis que Brook partait se changer. Franky et Usopp regagnèrent l'atelier histoire de voir combien il leur restait de cola. Sans vraiment comprendre, Luffy se retrouva seul au milieu du pont, à regarder ses compagnons vaquer à leurs occupations. Il s'ennuyait et avait faim, mais son cuisinier n'était pas décidé à lui donner ce qu'il réclamait. Vu que l'un de ses besoins ne pouvait être assouvi dans l'immédiat, il décida de savoir s'il pouvait satisfaire le plus essentiel à ses yeux et se dirigea vers sa navigatrice. L'archéologue fut la seule à le remarquer mais ne prévint pas pour autant son amie.

« Nami ? », _appela-t-il doucement._

Malgré son intervention plus calme qu'à la normale, la navigatrice ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, renversant l'encre sur sa nouvelle carte. Elle resta un instant statufiée, observant la carte sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis plusieurs jours et qui maintenant ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tout son travail venait de partir en fumée. Une sourde colère l'envahie, elle releva la tête vers son capitaine. S'il n'avait pas une excellente raison pour l'avoir dérangée, il allait comprendre qu'on ne venait pas l'embêter pour rien.

« Oui, Luffy ? Qu'y a-t-il ? _répondit-elle avec son faux sourire._

- Je m'ennuie, on arrive quand ? »

Robin sourit sachant pertinemment la réaction de la rousse, Zoro les observa et fut surprit que son capitaine soit encore en vie, Sanji se recula, ne voulant pas gâcher ses précieux cocktails où il avait mis tout son cœur. Brook rit et lança une petite remarque à Franky. Ce dernier n'écouta pas, préférant se concentrer sur sa nouvelle invention. Usopp déclara que si Luffy mourait suite à ses blessures, il deviendrait enfin le capitaine du bateau. La navigatrice se leva et s'approcha lentement de l'homme au chapeau de paille. Ce dernier lui envoya son habituel sourire enfantin. Alors que le poing de la jeune femme allait s'abattre sur la tête de Luffy, Chopper sortit de l'infirmerie en appelant la rousse. L'interpellée surprise, oublia sa victime et se concentra sur le renne qui se précipitait vers elle.

« Nami ? Est-ce que l'oiseau qui amène le journal est déjà venu ?

- Non, ça fait des jours qu'il n'est pas venu ... _souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête._

- Pourquoi ? Il en a marre que tu le frappes pour le prix ? », _demanda innocemment Luffy._

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny aurait dû se taire car la fureur de la rousse, détournée quelques instants auparavant, revint et s'abattit avec force sur la tête du chapeau de paille. Ce dernier se retrouva vite à terre dans un état semi-comateux. Nami prit ses affaires et regagna sa cabine qu'elle partageait avec Robin. La rousse claqua violemment la porte, et le son sembla résonner dans tous les océans. Tout le monde fut surprit de ce qui venait de se jouer devant eux. Leur navigatrice n'avait pas la même attitude qu'à la normale. Chopper posa ses yeux remplis de question sur l'archéologue, attendant des réponses. La brune sourit. C'est vrai que si la navigatrice n'allait pas bien cela pouvait être dangereux pour tout l'équipage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est simplement préoccupée par ce qu'il se passe sur les quatre mers.

- Et que se passe-t-il, Robin d'amour ? _questionna Sanji tout en servant son cocktail à la jeune femme._

- Vous n'avez pas lu les derniers journaux ? _éluda-t-elle, en voyant la tête de ses camarades, elle en déduit que non._ Eh bien, les marines agissent de manière étrange, qui me laisse perplexe. Ils attaquent les citoyens. Le dernier journal relatait que les marines étaient proches du village de Nami. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, ce village avait déjà bien assez souffert d'Arlong, maintenant ils allaient devoir faire face à des marines. Toutes les îles étaient en danger, et cela perturba Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji. Ils avaient vécu dans les îles des quatre mers. Même s'ils faisaient demi-tour immédiatement, jamais ils n'arriveraient à temps pour sauver ceux qui leur étaient chers. Ils remarquèrent Nami qui sortait de sa cabine, elle se dirigea vers ses mandariniers. Chacun retourna à ses occupations mais le silence persista. Alors que le soleil déclinait, les Mugiwaras entendirent leur navigatrice crier au rassemblement. Le sabreur reposa ses altères en grognant avant d'obéir sagement à la sorcière. Cette dernière tenait dans ses mains un fin morceau de papier. Elle attendit le silence qui vint plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Tous étaient intrigués par cette feuille. Robin la détailla longuement et vit la marque du plus puissant empereur. Bien que surprise, elle resta impassible et attendit les explications de la rousse.

« Nous venons de recevoir une lettre de la plus haute importance.

- C'est sûrement pour avoir une interview du grand capitaine Usopp. Celui qui a combattu plus de dix monstres marins en même temps, _commença-t-il, il sentit une aura meurtrière et observa Nami,_ désolée, je t'en prie, ne me tues pas !

- Je disais donc que nous venons de recevoir une lettre, elle provient de Barbe Blanche. Il nous explique que les réseaux de communication sont tous bloqués, nous ne pouvons plus recueillir d'information sur ce qui se passe avec les marines. Mais d'après l'empereur la situation aurait empiré, les marines massacrent tout sur leur passage.

- Depuis quand les marines ont retourné leur veste ? Que veut Barbe Blanche ? _questionna Zoro avec un sourire carnassier tout en caressant l'un de ses sabres._

- Ils nous proposent une alliance. Tous les Rookies et les Révolutionnaires sont convoqués, _répondit-elle._

- Les Rookies ? _répéta Franky._

- Les Rookies sont ceux qui sont sur le point de rentrer dans le nouveau monde. Ceux qui ont prouvé qu'ils faisaient partis de l'élite. Ils ont tous une prime supérieure à cent millions de Berrys sur la tête. A ma connaissance, il y en a onze, _expliqua Robin._

- Qui sont-ils ? _s'enquit Brook_.

- Il y a Eustass Kidd avec une prime de trois cent quinze millions de Berrys, notre capitaine avec la prime de trois cents millions de Berrys. Basil Hawkins a une prime de deux cent quarante-neuf millions de Berrys, X-Drake avec deux cent vingt-deux millions de Berrys, c'est un ancien marine. Vient ensuite Trafalgar Law, surnommé le chirurgien de la mort, avec la prime de deux cents millions de Berrys. Scratchmen Apoo avec la prime de cent quatre-vingt-huit millions de Berrys, Killer qui est le second de Kidd, avec la prime de cent soixante-deux millions de Berrys, Jewerly Bonney, c'est la seule femme à avoir réussi jusqu'ici, elle a une prime de cent quarante millions de Berrys. Capone Gang Bege qui a une prime de cent trente-huit millions de Berrys. Notre bretteur avec la prime de cent vingt millions et enfin Urouge, le moine démon, avec la prime de cent huit millions de Berrys, » _énonça-t-elle._

L'annonce de l'archéologue plongea l'équipage dans un étrange silence, puis ce fut le chaos. Certains Mugiwaras se mirent à parler en même. Kidd avait une prime plus haute que celle de Luffy ? C'était impensable sachant que tout l'équipage était, d'après le gouvernement, responsable de la destruction de l'île de la justice. Qu'avait fait cet homme pour avoir une somme aussi importante sur sa tête ? Chacun de ses Rookies était évidemment des ennemis qu'ils allaient devoir abattre dans le nouveau monde. Son second avait une prime plus importante que celle de Zoro, celui-ci était classé en avant-dernier ?! C'était inconcevable pour certains Mugiwaras. Zoro était déjà un monstre de puissance à l'heure actuelle, et il y avait pire que lui ?! Les exclamations continuèrent pendant un instant. Le calme revint lorsque Luffy se mit à rire et Zoro à sourire, de son sourire sadique qui faisait fuir bon nombre de pirate. Des ennemis d'un tel niveau ne pourraient que les aider à devenir plus forts. Cela les forcerait à s'améliorer, trouver de nouvelles techniques. Le capitaine cria qu'il partait rejoindre Barbe Blanche et se dirigea vers la proue en forme de tête de lion du navire. Nami le stoppa.

« Je sais que tu as très envie de revoir ton frère mais tu es sûr de vouloir conclure un pacte avec les autres Rookies, ça pourrait se révéler plus dangereux qu'on ne le pense.

- Mon frère ?! Quel rapport avec Barbe Blanche ? », _demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête._

La rousse manqua de se frapper la tête contre le mat non loin d'elle pour le manque d'intelligence de son capitaine. Elle se demandait même comment ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu'ici en un seul morceau avec un abruti pareil aux commandes. Elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux bien trop de fois à son goût mais pour une raison qui lui était obscure, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie telle qu'elle était à cet instant sans ses camarades. Elle entendit le rire discret de Robin. Cette femme restait toujours calme même s'ils étaient face à la pire situation imaginable. Nami avait vite apprit que Grand Line dépassait ce que l'imagination était capable d'inventer. Elle soupira avant de se concentrer sur l'instant réel.

« Luffy, Ace fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ... _dit-elle avec exaspération._

- Ah bon ?! Bah c'est génial, je pourrais passer du temps avec lui comme ça !

- Luffy ... _tenta Usopp._

Et on pourra protéger nos îles aussi. », _finit-il en offrant à ses amis son habituel sourire enfantin._

Zoro et Sanji acquiescèrent aux paroles de leur capitaine. Nami sourit et donna ses ordres pour changer le cap et se diriger vers l'île indiqué par Barbe Blanche. Robin se retira à la bibliothèque afin de poursuivre sa lecture dans le calme. Usopp fila à la vigie tandis que Franky se plaçait au gouvernail et le fit manœuvrer pour qu'il suive les indications de la navigatrice. Chopper et Brook aidèrent le sabreur et le cuisinier avec les voiles. Le navire à tête de lion fit demi-tour. Assis sur son siège, Luffy observait l'horizon avec une impatience plus vive que plusieurs heures auparavant. Il allait bien s'amuser et allait pouvoir montrer à son frère les progrès qu'il avait fait. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait rencontrer son père. Il essaya de se le représenter jusqu'à ce que Sanji appelle tous l'équipage afin de leur apprendre que le dîner, si attendu par certains, était servi.

* * *

_Archipel Shabondy. _

Cela faisait deux jours que neuf des onze Rookies séjournaient sur l'archipel Shabondy. Ce qui rendait la vie sur les différentes îles plus explosive que d'habitude. De nombreuses bagarres explosaient quotidiennement, souvent pour rien. Shabondy était connue pour être l'ensemble d'îles le plus proche de la Terre Sainte et souvent on pouvait y apercevoir un Dragon Céleste. De plus, des pirates plus au moins puissants s'arrêtaient sur l'archipel afin de se préparer à rentrer dans le Nouveau Monde. Ce qui expliquait qu'il y régnait toujours une certaine tension. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle était montée d'un cran. Des choses étranges se passaient dans l'archipel : Les marines s'attaquaient entre eux. Dès que ces événements avaient été relatés, les Dragons Célestes avaient disparus. Cela n'avait pas vraiment calmé les choses car la folie des marines n'effrayait pas les Rookies. Aujourd'hui, Urouge s'amusait à tester de nouvelles attaques sur eux en riant, sous l'œil attentif de Killer, appuyé contre un mur et celui plus amusé de Law. Quelques rues plus loin, Kidd se rafraîchissait dans un bar miteux et fusillait du regard Apoo qui avait eu la mauvaise idée, selon lui, de choisir le même établissement. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné, ne détournait pas le regard, ce qui agaçait grandement le capitaine des Kidd Pirates. Il allait lui expliquer sa façon de penser lorsque tous les Rookies présents sur l'île débarquèrent dans le bar.

Jewerly Bonney soupira en constatant qu'elle allait devoir interrompre une énième bagarre. Alors qu'elle se rassasiait tranquillement dans un restaurant bien plus chic que le bouge dans lequel ils étaient tous maintenant, un de ses hommes lui avait amené une lettre étonnante. Et ce qui avait été encore plus surprenant, c'était que Capone et Hawkins qui déjeunaient au même endroit reçoivent la même... Alors ils s'étaient tous rassemblés et il ne restait plus que ces deux-là. La jeune femme se fichait pas mal de savoir pourquoi ils étaient sur le point de se taper dessus, il y avait plus urgent. On ne faisait pas attendre le pirate le plus puissant du monde. S'avançant jusqu'à Kidd, elle commença à taper du pied droit, mains sur les hanches. Sa patience était à ses ultimes limites. Le pirate le plus sanguinaire de leur génération commença par lui jeter un regard noir, n'appréciant nullement leur arrivée, avant d'offrir un sourire sadique aux autres Rookies.

« Oublies ce que tu avais en tête Eustass Kidd ! Vu la lettre posée devant toi, tu dois être au courant. On n'a pas de temps à perdre à se taper dessus. Lorsque nous serons dans le Nouveau Monde, tu pourras t'y donner à cœur joie.

- Il manque encore deux Rookies, _intervint X-Drake._

- Les cartes me disent qu'ils sont déjà en route, _rétorqua Hawkins._

- On se fait devancer par Chapeau de paille, c'est mauvais..., _fit Killer._

- Tout le monde à son navire, on ne s'arrête pas pour taper sur des marines », _ordonna la rose._

Kidd lança un regard glacial à l'assemblée avant de donner des ordres à ses propres hommes, puis il quitta le bar, bientôt suivi de Law, lui-même accompagné de ses deux hommes et de son ours, qui murmurait des « désolé ». La rose souffla, ça allait être comique de les faire travailler ensemble, entre les affreux, les terrifiants et les violents... Elle partit, elle aussi, en direction de son navire, son équipage sur ses talons. Très vite, ils levèrent l'ancre et prirent la direction de l'île indiquée par l'Eternal Pose. Rageuse, elle constata que Law et Kidd avaient déjà une certaine avance. Elle ordonna à son équipage d'accélérer. S'étant renseignée sur chacun de ses rivaux, elle connaissait leur personnalité. Il valait mieux ne pas les laisser seuls, ils seraient capables de s'entre tuer. Vraiment, ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

_Point de rendez-vous. Saint Poplar._

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche était le premier à arriver au point de rendez-vous. Accueillis en héros, par les villageois, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, ils comprirent avec encore plus d'acuité la gravité de la situation. Si un équipage mondialement connu et craint que le leur fût ainsi célébré, c'était que les habitants avaient perdu tout espoir. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Le capitaine prit alors le temps de les rassurer, leur expliquant brièvement la raison de leur venue. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'île, afin de trouver un lieu aussi bien approprié à leur séjour que discret, Barbe Blanche restait méfiant quant aux possibles oreilles indiscrètes, même si les natifs semblaient gagnés à leur cause.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de recherche, ce fut une petite clairière qui trouva grâce à leurs yeux avec un point d'eau non loin. Une fois le lieu sécurisé, les pirates montèrent leurs tentes et alors que les autres restaient à terminer à installer le campement, Barbe Blanche appela quelques-uns de ses commandants. Il chargea ainsi Marco, Portgas D. Ace, Joz et Vista de retourner au village, afin de réceptionner et d'accompagner les Rookies, les Révolutionnaires et l'équipage de Shanks jusqu'à eux. Les commandants reprirent donc le chemin à travers la forêt et décidèrent d'attendre leurs invités dans un petit bar du village.

Les quatre pirates s'installèrent confortablement au comptoir, restant sur leurs gardes même si l'accueil qu'on leur faisait était à nouveau chaleureux. Certains commencèrent à discuter avec le gérant, Ace, pour sa part, préféra se commander à manger. A travers les fenêtres, on avait une assez belle vue de l'unique rue du village et Ace se mit à guetter l'arrivée de son petit frère. Bientôt, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année leur signala que de nombreux pirates approchaient du village par le sud. Joz se leva et se porta à leur rencontre. Alors qu'ils passaient près du bar, le commandant de la seconde division observa avec impatience le groupe de Rookies qui avait été formé mais aucun d'entre eux ne portait un chapeau de paille. Déçu, il continua son repas. Quelques temps plus tard, la conversation entre Vista et Marco fut interrompue par le maire du village, qui venait en personne leur annoncer que les Révolutionnaires venaient d'accoster au port. Ace reporta son regard sur la rue, curieux de savoir qui avait été envoyé pour régler cette affaire, mais prit d'un accès de narcolepsie, il s'endormit dans son assiette. Le propriétaire du bar paniqua aussitôt en voyant la tête du commandant de la seconde division retomber lourdement dans le plat de ramen, mais Marco le rassura, lui expliquant que chez Ace, c'était habituel. Brusquement, Ace se réveilla, se nettoya le visage et reprit son repas, contrarié d'avoir loupé les Révolutionnaires que Vista accompagnait maintenant.

Les heures passèrent et Marco commençait à douter sérieusement de la venue du dernier équipage de Rookie. Il ne s'inquiétait nullement de la venue de Shanks, car, de son point de vue, il lui semblait normal que l'empereur arrive en dernier, mais Chapeau de Paille ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de manquement au code d'honneur des pirates. Ace, lui, semblait toujours aussi impatient, mais nullement inquiet, car il était persuadé de l'arrivée prochaine de son cadet. Le phénix soupira, après tout, s'ils se ressemblaient, c'était normal que les Mugiwaras soient en retard. Mais le soleil commençait à décliner et il n'y aurait bientôt plus de villageois vaquant à leurs occupations à observer pour les deux commandants. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à quitter le bar lorsqu'un « manger ! » puissant résonna dans toute la ville. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire en reconnaissant là les manières de son frère. Il s'empressa de descendre vers l'ouest du village, d'où provenait la voix du Chapeau de paille en train de se faire violemment sermonner par sa navigatrice.

« Eh bien Luffy, toujours aussi énergique, _s'amusa Portgas._

- Ace ! » _s'exclama l'intéressé._

Les Mugiwaras, connaissant la relation entre l'homme de Barbe Blanche et leur capitaine, sourirent en voyant Luffy sauter dans les bras de son frère. L'adolescent présenta fièrement les nouveaux membres de son équipage à son aîné. Resté en retrait, Marco observait ces retrouvailles avec bienveillance. Ace semblait moins enfantin qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui le plus jeune, du moins l'un des plus jeunes. L'éclat d'admiration, qui brillait dans les yeux du cadet quand il les portait sur son aîné, était touchant. Marco les pensait proches, mais pas à ce point. Lorsque le petit groupe passa devant lui pour gagner la forêt, le blond ne s'avança pas, se contentant de sourire à son ami. Il aurait tout le temps, plus tard, de connaître Monkey D. Luffy. Et puis, il devait rester pour accueillir Shanks.

Portgas guida donc l'équipage de son frère dans la végétation dense. Ce fut un chemin joyeux mais aussi long et laborieux. Joyeux puisque son jeune frère ne cessait de raconter ses aventures tout en réclamant à manger à son cuisinier. Long car Barbe Blanche avait placé le campement profondément dans les terres, et laborieux car Zoro, le second de son frère s'était à nouveau perdu. Visiblement, c'était la raison du retard des Mugiwaras. Ils durent tous le chercher dans la forêt et quand il fut retrouvé, Nami, la navigatrice, lui assena un puissant coup de poing sur le crâne de l'étourdi. Ace ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de passer quelques jours avec eux et savait comment la petite troupe fonctionnait. En arrivant enfin au camp, ils furent surpris de constater le chaos qui y régnait. Si les zones où étaient installés les pirates de Barbe Blanche et celles qui commençaient à être occupées par les Révolutionnaires étaient épargnées, du côté des Rookies, ce n'était que disputes en pagaille, tentes couchées sur le sol et toiles en lambeaux... Ace se passa une main sur le visage, gagné par une certaine lassitude. Réunir tous les Rookies n'était pas une excellente idée. Il n'était même pas certain qu'ils acceptent d'obéir aux deux empereurs. Il s'avança dans le camp qui virait au champ de bataille en soupirant. Etonnement, le silence revint lorsque tous les Mugiwaras furent visibles. Ainsi, son petit frère était attendu par ses rivaux, qui maintenant étaient fort occupés à le jauger. Il en ressentit une certaine fierté.

« Ace, Luffy ! », _s'exclama une voix d'homme._

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent, et se figèrent, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. C'était totalement impossible, mais pourtant cela semblait bien réel. Il était là, debout devant eux, souriant comme à son habitude, laissant voir sa dent manquante. Le vent souffla fortement, faisant voleter les pans de sa veste bleue foncée, et il retint son vieux chapeau haut de forme où se cachaient des cheveux blonds, afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Toutes les personnes présentes observaient, perplexes, la scène qui était en train de se jouer devant eux. Ace tenta de parler mais les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, il ne parvint qu'à tendre un doigt tremblant vers leur interlocuteur. Alors que son aîné restait sous le choc, Luffy se reprit et offrit son sourire enfantin au détenteur du haut de forme. Il cria mais le commandant de la seconde division n'entendait rien, seulement un bourdonnement affreux. Son cerveau semblait être sur le point d'exploser. L'annonce, la lettre, le vide, tout lui revint en mémoire. Comment pouvait-il être devant eux ?

« Sabo ? », _bégaya-il._

Pour toute réponse, le blond sourit, laissant de nouveau apparaître le trou dans sa dentition. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, qui d'autre aurait un style vestimentaire pareil et une dent en moins. Ace se rapprocha doucement et le détailla longuement. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais Sabo semblait un peu moins musclé qu'Ace. Il entendit brièvement son cadet expliquer à son équipage la situation tandis qu'il essayait toujours de comprendre. Le survivant se moqua gentiment du commandant de la seconde division.

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu être devant nous ? _interrogea Ace._

- Lorsque le Dragon Céleste a tiré sur mon bateau, je suis tombée à l'eau. J'ai été gravement touché mais il semblerait que Monkey D. Dragon m'a retrouvé flottant sur une planche de bois, _narra-t-il._

- Dragon ? _répéta Usopp._

- Le père de Luffy ? _souffla Nami._

- L'homme le plus recherché du monde est le père de chapeau de paille ?! », _s'écria Bonney._

Ace observa son cadet rire à gorge déployée, il semblait étonné que son père soit aussi célèbre. Cela paraissait être de famille de déroger aux règles. Luffy était devenu un pirate mondialement connu depuis l'incident d'Enies Loby, Dragon était le chef des Révolutionnaires, et même si Garp était un soldat de la marine, il ne suivait pas les lois. La preuve, il avait caché l'enfant d'un démon et l'avait élevé. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur l'échange entre ses deux frères. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un petit coin qui semblait être préservé du sens de la décoration des Rookies. Leurs rires couvrirent bientôt les hurlements des jeunes pirates. Luffy les quitta un moment pour quémander de la nourriture à Sanji, laissant ses deux grands frères seuls. Ils retracèrent leur vie dans les grandes lignes et s'interrogèrent sur la situation actuelle. Le cri de joie de leur jeune frère les attira. Ace comprit bien assez vite ce qu'il se passait en voyant Marco discuter avec Père. Le rire du jeune empereur lui parvint aux oreilles, il put distinguer quelques remarques des amis du Roux. Portgas sentit une étrange tension émanant de l'équipage de son frère, il les détailla et s'aperçut avec étonnement tous les membres tournés, non pas vers leur capitaine, mais vers Usopp, le canonnier. Ce dernier était statufié et tremblait légèrement. Il parut reprendre vie et s'enfonça dans la forêt sous les protestations de Nami et Chopper. Luffy fronça les sourcils et prit un air plutôt sérieux qui surprit l'assemblée. Il voulut suivre son ami mais fut retenu par Shanks.

« Yassop, vas-y. », ordonna l'empereur.

Le dénommé Yassop ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se porta à la rencontre de son fils. Lorsqu'Ace avait rencontré Luffy et son équipage à Alabasta, il avait de suite été frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Les retrouvailles entre un père et son fils ne devaient pas se faire devant toute cette assemblée. Cela devait rester intime, privé. Un moment rien qu'entre eux. Barbe Blanche appela Ace et le chargea de ramener de l'eau pour le dîner, lui imposant la compagnie de Zoro et de Chopper au cas où ils seraient attaqués par des marines ou autres. Le brun emmena donc l'épéiste et le docteur de son frère. En chemin, Ace lança une discussion tout en remarquant avec amusement que le renne semblait intimidé par sa présence, car il se tenait légèrement en retrait et collait aux basques de Zoro.

* * *

_Grand Line. Île de Banaro._

Elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, l'air marin s'engouffra dans ses longs cheveux blonds, elle inspira profondément. Sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas foulé la terre du dehors et cela lui avait affreusement manqué. Elle avait passé quinze ans de sa vie dans le dehors, c'était dans ce lieu, pourtant si dangereux pour elle, qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Elle soupira et remarqua qu'elle avait atterrit près du port de la ville. Suivant le petit chemin de terre, elle s'y rendit. Les passants la dévisageaient mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, se dirigeant vers un lieu où elle aurait l'information qu'elle souhaitait : le bar. Les propriétaires des bars étaient les personnes les plus informés sur les habitants et sur ce qui se déroulait sur leur île. Elle y pénétra en essayant d'être la plus discrète, s'assit au comptoir et commanda un café. La salle était plutôt chaleureuse et les fenêtres laissaient entrer le soleil. Les habitants discutaient et échangeaient quelques rires devant leur repas ou rafraîchissement. Elle vit avec un certain amusement, les affiches des pirates les plus recherchés. Le gérant la servit, la coupant dans l'observation des affiches, et retourna auprès des autres clients. Ça n'allait pas être chose facile d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant un moyen d'engager la conversation.

« Mademoiselle ? _appela gentiment le barman._

- Oui ? _répondit-elle automatiquement en sortant de ses pensées._

- Vous venez visiter l'île ?

- Pas tout à fait, _sourit-elle repensant aux affiches,_ je viens rendre visite à un membre de ma famille. D'ailleurs vous pouvez peut-être me renseigner sur l'endroit où je pourrais le trouver ? _Mentit-elle._

- Bien sûr, de qui s'agit-il ?

- De mon grand-père, Monsieur Senrigan. »

Toutes les personnes présentent au comptoir se turent et la détaillèrent. Certains étaient perplexes, d'autres choqués ou bien encore surpris. Apparemment la réputation de vieux fou de cet homme l'avait suivi du royaume jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il vivait dans le dehors. Il avait été exilé ici pour avoir voulu faire exploser toute l'île, et plus particulièrement le Roi. Avant cet accident, la Lignée des Senrigan siégeait au conseil, mais ils avaient été exclus suite à la folie de leur chef. Personne ne savait pourquoi le sage des Senrigan avait décidé d'assassiner le Roi, c'était resté un grand mystère. Elle soupira intérieurement, elle appréhendait cette rencontre avec l'ancien chef.

« Eh bien, il habite en dehors du village. Il existe un sentier de terre menant au désert, si vous le suivez, vous trouverez facilement sa maison », _l'informa le gérant._

La jeune femme lui sourit, but son café rapidement et paya le barman. Avant de sortir, elle le remercia une dernière fois. Elle trouva bientôt le sentier en terre et le suivit tout en restant sur ses gardes. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que le désert à perte de vue. La terre était rougeâtre et le soleil, haut dans le ciel, la harcelait. Pour seule distraction, elle n'avait que quelques cactus et les vautours tournant dans le ciel, attendant patiemment leur dîner. Comme lui avait relaté le propriétaire du bar, elle trouva bien assez vite la maison du sage des Senrigan. Il y avait tout un tas d'objets accrochés sur la devanture de l'habitation. Ce genre de choses en disait long sur la personnalité de l'homme. Elle souffla un bon coup, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte. Elle entendit vaguement des bruits de ferrailles percutant le sol et quelques jurons. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant un homme âgé plus petit qu'elle, tenant dans ses mains une hache. Son sourire se transforma en une grimace lorsque le Senrigan commença à l'attaquer. Tout en esquivant les coups, elle tenta de prouver qu'elle n'était pas une marine. Il la laissa pénétrer dans sa demeure.

Il la fit asseoir à une table où étaient posés des pots en verre contenant des herbes, des insectes et autres choses étranges que Sohalia ne sut définir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulèrent et put vite deviner que l'ancien chef de la Lignée des Senrigan n'était pas un professionnel du rangement. Quelques cafards filèrent dans un trou dans le mur à côté d'elle. Le ménage n'était pas non plus son fort. Le sage s'installa en face d'elle tout en déposant ses affaires. Il prit une aiguille, attrapa la main de la jeune femme et lui piqua le doigt sans plus de cérémonie. Il plongea l'aiguille dans un flacon d'eau, celle-ci vira au vert pâle. Le Senrigan hocha la tête tout en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Monsieur Senrigan, je voudrais différentes informations.

- Parle.

- Je veux savoir comment arrêter Jef Mentaru. Et je voudrais savoir où se trouvent les personnes qui vont tenter de stopper la folie de Jef.

- Je tâcherais de répondre à tes interrogations. Aurais-tu du sang de crapaud sur toi ?

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec du sang de crapaud !

- Tu as le même caractère que ta mère. Patientes ici un moment. »

Il partit dans une autre pièce, elle l'entendit vaguement faire du bruit, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Sa mère... Elle ne souvenait pas d'elle, elle ne se rappelait d'aucun moment passé avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était respectée de tous, et qu'elle était morte, assassinée en même temps que son père par un soldat de la marine. Tout ce qu'elle imaginait d'elle, elle ne pouvait le faire qu'à partir de photos que sa tante lui avait montré. Le sage des Senrigan revint avec des feuilles dans ses mains, elle les prit, le remercia et s'en alla. Tout en marchant, elle lut les renseignements qu'il lui avait donnés. Elle sourit en voyant le sort permettant d'aller à Saint Poplar. Tout un tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Arriverait-elle à arrêter Jef ? Comment allaient-ils réagir en la voyant ? Devait-elle se cacher ou se montrer ? Pourrait-elle protéger les derniers membres de sa famille ? Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit et récita le sort.

* * *

_Grand Line. Saint Poplar._

Le temps sembla s'arrêter au village. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois ses pieds toucher le sol, puis cette sensation d'étouffement disparut. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et se cacha entre deux bâtisses. Elle se pencha légèrement et observa attentivement où elle se trouvait. Au loin elle aperçut un petit groupe s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle les suivit dans l'ombre. Sa filature se passa bien jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se perde. Plongée dans ses pensées, Sohalia ne remarqua pas qu'elle suivait la mauvaise personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus qu'elle comprit. Une Shizen perdue dans la nature, ça en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Elle grimpa en haut d'un arbre et tenta de repérer le groupe qu'elle suivait quelques instants plus tôt, mais il n'y avait aucun trace d'eux. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, s'insultant de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait pour avoir été si étourdie, elle chercha une solution à son problème. Du haut de sa branche, elle aperçut un point d'eau. Descendant de l'arbre, elle se dirigea vers l'étang. Alors qu'elle sortait des fougères, elle vit devant, deux des hommes du groupe et l'animal. Elle qui voulait être discrète, c'était fichu. Ils la détaillèrent méfiant, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Elle se statufia, attendant leurs réactions.


	3. Chapitre 02

_Grand Line. Saint Poplar._

La réaction de l'homme aux cheveux verts ne tarda pas. Il sortit de son fourreau un sabre et se précipita vers elle. Même si tout son corps lui criait de fuir ou de se défendre, Sohalia lui fit face, stoïque. La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et la défia du regard, attendant une quelconque réaction. Mais toujours immobile, l'attitude impassible et fière de la jeune femme fit encore croître la tension qui régnait entre eux. Le petit animal, tremblant de peur, se cacha derrière un arbre en appelant son ami. Position de défense qui laissa Sohalia sceptique. En effet, il se cachait du mauvais côté du tronc, se rendant ainsi visible aux yeux de tous. Le grand brun, lui, n'avait fait aucun geste. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se toiser, chacun jaugeant l'autre, essayant ainsi de déterminer sa puissance. Sohalia devinait bien quel danger pouvait représenter ces deux hommes. Ils devaient sûrement appartenir au groupe qui tentait d'arrêter Jef.

« Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? _questionna le brun, en s'interposant finalement entre eux._

- Tu es une marine ? _renchérit le vert._

- Je m'appelle Sohalia Shizen. Je n'ai pas vraiment les habits d'un marine. A moins qu'ils aient troqué leurs vieux uniformes pour un short en jean et un t-shirt.

- Pas faux, _dit l'homme torse nu alors que son regard dérapait sur le corps de la jeune femme_, mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question, que viens-tu faire ici ? _répéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

- Je cherchais Barbe Blanche, _expliqua-t-elle._

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? _l'interrogea le brun en montrant son tatouage sur son dos._

- Je demande une audience avec lui. »

Ce dernier se figea et l'observa. Elle sourit, le plus innocemment possible tout en essayant de cacher la joie qui grandissait en elle. Le vert baissa sa garde et questionna le brun du regard. Finalement, l'homme faisant parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche accepta et les guida dans la forêt. L'animal les accompagnants, restait, lui, le plus loin possible d'elle. Quant à l'épéiste, il suivait Sohalia en pointant son sabre dans le dos de cette dernière. Au moindre geste agressif, elle mourrait sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Subitement, le brun accéléra le rythme de la marche et ils le perdirent de vue. La Shizen en déduisit que c'était pour prévenir de son arrivée. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître, rester neutre, même si une certaine excitation mêlée d'appréhension la gagnait. Peu à peu, la lumière traversant le feuillage se fit plus diffus, annonçant une clairière ou l'orée de la forêt. La jeune femme en conclut qu'ils allaient arriver au campement. Quand ils y parvinrent, la luminosité de l'endroit était si forte, bien qu'il commençât à se faire tard, qu'elle en fut éblouie. Le temps qu'elle s'y habitue, des murmures se firent entendre. Relevant la tête, la blonde embrassa du regard l'assemblée devant elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Un verre se brisa sur le sol. Tournant la tête vers le bruit, elle repéra des cheveux blonds qui avaient une certaine ressemblance avec un ananas. Le brun se plaça devant elle, coupant court à sa contemplation. Il la guida jusqu'à l'empereur qu'elle désirait tant voir. Sans crier gare, une tornade leur coupa la route. Un homme plutôt grand, possédant de longues jambes en apparut. Il avait des cheveux blonds, une cigarette au coin de la bouche, un œil caché par une mèche de cheveux et l'autre avait une forme ressemblant étrangement à un cœur. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, déclenchant chez la jeune femme des frissons de dégoût.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite charmante demoiselle ? _demanda-t-il en baisant la main de la demoiselle en question._ Je te félicite l'algue ! Pour une fois que tu ramènes autre chose que des marines ! _s'exclama-t-il en toisant le vert._

- Tu me cherches love-Cook ?! _s'énerva de suite l'intéressé._

- Euh ... _tenta la Shizen._

- Va voir ailleurs la pelouse. Je vais m'occuper de cette sublime déesse pour le moment. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je vous retourne la question, _rétorqua poliment la blonde, malgré l'envie insistante d'envoyer cet homme effrayant loin d'elle._

- Je le savais ! Par la faute de ce maudit avis de recherche, je suis devenu la risée de la gente féminine ! Ô que j'aimerais disparaître ou revenir au moment où cette hideuse photo a été prise ! Je me noie dans un tourbillon de souffrance, _déclara le blond dans une pose théâtrale._

- Bonne noyade ! Si tu souhaites un coup de main pour disparaître, n'hésites pas à demander... », _marmonna l'homme aux trois sabres._

Après plusieurs provocations des deux hommes, une bagarre éclata. Sohalia s'en inquiéta mais remarqua bien vite la lassitude des autres pirates présents. Elle en déduit que ce genre de chose était habituelle entre eux. Une grande rousse s'approcha d'eux lentement. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux. La Shizen eut un léger frisson en sentant l'aura sombre de la jeune femme. La rousse abattit ses poings sur les crânes des deux bagarreurs. Attrapant leur oreille, elle les souleva et hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle les laissa retomber au sol et retourna auprès de ce qui semblait être son équipage. Un jeune homme possédant un chapeau de paille sur la tête, se mit à rire, détendant immédiatement l'atmosphère. Un homme s'approcha du petit groupe et la tension qui avait disparu, revint à la charge. Surprise par ce changement d'ambiance, Sohalia tourna son visage vers l'homme. Il possédait une aura impressionnante qui en disait long sur sa puissance. Un chapeau vissé sur la tête, une immense épée accrochée dans son dos. Ses yeux reconnaissables entre tous, se fixèrent sur la jeune Shizen. Cette dernière tressaillit en sentant le lourd regard de Mihawk sur elle. Le brun torse nu alla à la rencontre du Capitaine Corsaire. Il discuta brièvement avec Œil de Faucon puis revint aux côtés de Sohalia. Il la poussa vers le lieu reculé où s'était installé Barbe Blanche.

« Simple question, _lâcha Mihawk_, que fait-elle ici ?

- Elle traînait près du camp. Elle a demandé à parler avec le Paternel. Tu l'as connaît ? _répondit le brun, étonné._

- C'est Sohalia Shizen, maîtresse de la nature possédant une prime de deux cents millions de Berrys sur la tête. Il y a sept ans, elle a disparu sans laisser aucune trace, elle avait quinze ans, _relata-t-il._

- Oui, bon, ça va. J'ai demandé une audience avec l'empereur, et non pas qu'on raconte ma vie, _marmonna l'intéressée, gênée._

- Avance, je vais t'y conduire », _ordonna le brun en la poussant sans ménagement._

La Shizen n'appréciait pas spécialement les manières du jeune homme. Il la reluquait sans aucune gêne et maintenant la pousser. N'avait-il donc aucune manière ?! Ses mains la démangeaient. L'envie de le remettre à sa place naquit. Mais ne connaissant rien de l'homme, elle préféra se retenir. Si elle se mettait à le frapper, elle doutait qu'ils la laissent seule avec Barbe Blanche. Préférant jouer la carte de la prudence, elle se laissa guider vers un coin reculé du campement. Quelques conversations se taisaient lorsqu'elle passait près d'un groupe d'homme. Son geôlier la dépassa et annonça sa venue. Il la bouscula une nouvelle fois et la força à se mettre devant les deux empereurs. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait demandé une audience avec Barbe Blanche et non pas avec l'empereur et Shanks. Elle soupira, elle n'appréciait vraiment pas cet homme. Elle aperçut également les commandants du Moby Dick derrière leur capitaine. Décidant de jouer le jeu, elle posa un genou à terre, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle était à présent vulnérable.

« Je demande une audience avec l'empereur Barbe Blanche », _proclama-t-elle en priant pour qu'il accepte._

La confusion se peint sur les visages des hommes présents. L'incompréhension était à son comble. L'empereur la détailla un long moment ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Shanks, lui, encore rieur il y avait quelques secondes, était devenu très sérieux. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'homme qui avait amené cette jeune femme à eux. Ils attendaient des réponses.

« Elle était près du camp, lorsque je l'ai questionné, elle a quémandé une audience avec Père »_, expliqua-t-il. _

Le silence revint. Barbe Blanche semblait perdu dans de profonde réflexion. Sohalia ne bougeait pas. Le moindre geste et elle se ferait tuer. Les pirates n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Le temps s'écoula. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et vit avec étonnement que personne n'avait bougé. Sa position était loin d'être confortable, des crampes commençaient à se faire sentir dans certaines parties de son corps. Est-ce qu'il la testait ? Le Paternel se leva, rompant alors le silence. Il congédia tout le monde, acceptant ainsi la requête de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentit les hommes quitter le lieu. Elle les voyait passer tout près d'elle, mais aucun ne tenta de la frapper. Lorsque tous furent partis, elle releva la tête en souriant. Barbe Blanche était de nouveau assis sur une immense chaise. Elle se releva doucement, faisant craquer les articulations de ses jambes.

« Merci, _souffla-t-elle, n'osant pas regarder l'empereur dans les yeux_.

-Je pense que quelques explications sont nécessaires, _répondit-il._

-Tu as raison, _elle plongea ses yeux marrons dans ceux du vieil homme,_ lorsque tu m'as envoyé pour cette mission de reconnaissance sur l'île Banaro, j'ai été attaquée par des marines. Apparemment, ils attendaient la venue d'un membre de l'équipage. Ils me sont tombés dessus par centaines. Blessée, j'ai tenté de trouver refuge dans le désert. Idée stupide en soit puisqu'il n'y a rien dans le désert, mais je ne voulais pas me faire attraper. J'ai marché durant plusieurs heures avant de tomber sur une vieille maisonnette. J'ai frappé et un homme très âgé tenant dans ses mains une hache m'a ouvert. Remarquant que du sang coulait de mon bras gauche et de mes jambes, il m'a laissé rentrer et m'a soigné. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour prévenir de ma situation. J'ai tenté d'aller au village et de vous envoyer un message, mais mes points de suture ont sauté et, sous la douleur, je me suis évanouie. J'ai repris connaissance quelques jours plus tard. Je passais mon temps allongée sur un vieux lit dans une chambre empestant la moisissure. L'homme n'était pas méchant, juste un peu dérangé. Il était plutôt attachant. Un soir, alors que ma guérison touchait à sa fin, il s'est confié à moi et m'a expliqué pourquoi il vivait seul dans le désert. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'est figé et n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Il s'est levé mécaniquement, a tendu ses bras vers moi. Il a attrapé vivement mon bras blessé et a appuyé fortement sur mes points. Il hurlait différentes questions, mais, rendue sourde par la souffrance, je ne compris pas. J'ai tenté de me lever pour m'enfuir mais tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'une sourde douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne.

- Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

- Je me suis réveillée dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas. Une femme me ressemblant en tout point était à mon chevet. Elle m'a rassuré et a terminé mes soins. Lorsque je fus de nouveau sur pied, elle m'a alors tout expliqué, mon lien de parenté avec elle, mes véritables origines. Je ne peux pas vraiment entrer dans le détail, mais pour simplifier : Elle m'a appris tout ce dont je devais savoir sur l'île où nous nous trouvions. Elle m'a protégé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait contre le Roi et les profiteurs. Mais ce n'était pas mon monde, même si j'en étais vraisemblablement issue, alors j'ai demandé à revenir auprès de vous. Ma requête a été rejetée. Je n'avais aucun moyen de vous joindre et je ne savais pas comment sortir de l'île. J'ai donc dû accepter mon sort. J'ai commencé une nouvelle vie avec les derniers membres existants de ma famille. Petit à petit, on m'a fait confiance et on m'a attribué différentes missions. Mais aucune ne me permit de sortir du royaume ou d'avoir un contact avec l'extérieur, aussi je ne pensais jamais vous revoir. Je m'étais fait une raison. Et puis, il y a eu cette mission, il y a quelques mois. Le Roi m'a chargé d'arrêter un membre plutôt puissant de notre royaume. J'ai fini par réussir et tout semblait aller pour le mieux... Seulement, il s'est récemment échappé de la prison. Il a réussi à venir ici et c'est lui qui est responsable de tout ça... Cet homme que tu recherches, on m'a envoyé ici pour l'anéantir...

- Tu sais comment l'arrêter ? _continua l'empereur, voyant que la jeune femme n'en dirait pas plus, il préféra changer de sujet._

- Oui, le sage Senrigan m'a donné différentes informations, _dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac et en sortant plusieurs feuilles de papier_, il m'a dit le lieu de votre rendez-vous, comment arrêter l'homme et où on pourrait commencer », _poursuivit-elle en donnant les feuilles à l'empereur._

Barbe Blanche lut avec attention les notes griffonnées tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Il restait encore plusieurs zones d'ombres dans tout ça, mais l'empereur décida de ne pas poser plus de questions pour le moment. Il était soulagé qu'elle soit vivante, ses dernières interrogations attendraient. Il soupira et posa à nouveaux les yeux sur elle. Elle avait grandi. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette adolescente sauvage qu'elle était auparavant. Soudain, une pensée rembrunit le vieil homme. Si elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux, elle n'était pas au courant pour Satch. Elle qui était plutôt proche de l'homme, risquait de mal prendre la nouvelle de sa mort. L'empereur décida que le commandant de la première division se chargerait de lui annoncer. Pour le moment, il devait discuter avec le Roux. Il envoya Sohalia à la recherche de Shanks. Cette dernière fut surprise par cette requête, elle s'attendait à une remarque, mais rien. Elle obéit et sortit du coin reculé. Elle embrassa du regard les hommes qui étaient autour d'elle, scrutant les environs afin de trouver l'homme que désirait voir Barbe Blanche. Elle le vit avec son équipage et se dirigea vers eux, non sans une certaine appréhension. Le jeune empereur la fixa lorsqu'elle approcha de leur campement.

« Barbe Blanche désire que vous le rejoignez, _informa-t-elle._

- Bien, j'y vais. »

Le jeune empereur se leva, relâchant son aura sur les Rookies pour calmer les esprits qui commençaient à s'échauffer. Sohalia, mal à l'aise à cause des yeux la détaillant, préféra suivre le Roux. Sa façon de fuir était minable. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas aller à leur rencontre en criant des phrases enthousiastes. Pénétrant dans l'espace de Barbe Blanche, elle remarqua que tous les commandants étaient de retour auprès de leur capitaine. Tous, sauf un. Elle tressaillit légèrement et se mit à chercher de l'absent du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, elle abandonna et se concentra sur la conversation des deux empereurs. Elle aperçut certains observer à tours de rôle la feuille, que possédait maintenant Barbe Blanche, et elle. Lasse d'être le centre d'attention de tous ces hommes, elle se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre. Elle était fatiguée et mal à l'aise. Les voyages, qu'elle avait entreprit, et les émotions qu'elle avait ressentie au cours de sa journée l'avaient lessivée. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose : un lit.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir confiance en ces renseignements », _déclara un homme._

La Shizen tiqua. Elle releva vivement la tête et toisa méchamment l'homme qui osait insulter les informations qu'elle avait eu au péril de sa vie. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'homme torse-nu, portant dans son dos la marque de son équipage. Il fixait Sohalia, un sourire arrogant plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il se prenait pour qui celui-là ?! En plus de n'avoir aucune manière, il n'avait aucun respect pour le travail des autres. L'envie de lui en coller une revint au galop. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« On ne connaît rien d'elle. On ne peut pas avoir confiance, _ajouta-t-il, provocateur._

- Ça suffit, Ace_, lança Barbe Blanche en voyant Sohalia se diriger vers le jeune homme, _j'ai toute confiance en cette jeune femme. Par ailleurs, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons. Sohalia ?

- Oui ?

- Etant donné que tu as déjà eu affaire à notre homme, tu dois connaître ses méthodes. Dis-nous en plus.

- Il n'a pas vraiment de méthode. Il passe son temps à se cacher. Il maîtrise très bien la manipulation de l'esprit.

- Comment fonctionne son pouvoir ? _interrogea Shanks, curieux._

- Il va s'immiscer dans votre esprit, prendre peu à peu possession de votre corps et vous obliger à lui obéir. Lorsqu'il soumet beaucoup d'esprits, il ne peut dominer certains esprits totalement. Vous ne pourrez-vous défaire de son esprit, mais vous serez conscient de vos actes, _narra-t-elle._

- Allons retrouver les Révolutionnaires et les Rookies », _ordonna le plus puissant empereur._

Sohalia attendit que tous les hommes soient passés avant de ramasser son sac, qu'elle avait fait tomber en se levant précipitamment. Elle serra fermement la bandoulière de son sac en repensant à cet Ace. Il l'énervait. Tout la dérangeait en lui. Elle grogna avant de suivre les derniers hommes. Elle se figea en remarquant que Barbe Blanche et Marco, le Phénix, commandant de la première division de l'homme le plus puissant au monde. Elle les rejoignit tranquillement. Ils avancèrent silencieusement. La Shizen cherchait encore un des commandants, en vain. Inquiète, elle fronça des sourcils.

« Marco, je vais commencer à expliquer. Pendant ce temps, tu apprendras à Sohalia les récents événements qui nous ont touchés », _exigea le capitaine._

L'empereur s'éloigna sans plus attendre. Sohalia observa un long moment Barbe Blanche s'éloigner, se posant mille et une questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Sous l'étonnement, ses sourcils s'étaient haussés de concert, mais maintenant que l'inquiétude reprenait, ses sourcils se froncèrent. En entendant le ton grave de l'homme le plus puissant au monde, la Shizen avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. La mine sombre du commandant de la première division ne fit que renforcer pressentiment. De son côté, Marco la détaillait. Comment allait-il annoncer une chose pareille ? Elle allait mal réagir, c'était plus qu'une certitude. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et avança jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas sans lâcher le dos du phénix des yeux. Le blond s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre et vrilla ses yeux sur ceux marron de la Shizen. Un arbre était couché sur le sol et elle s'y assit.

Un silence suivit la déclaration du commandant. Sohalia voyait les lèvres de l'homme bouger mais ne pouvait saisir ce qu'il disait. Son cerveau faisait barrage. Aucune information ne pouvait y pénétrer. Une seule avait pris toute la place. Ses neurones avaient beau analyser cette nouvelle, elles ne voulaient pas la comprendre. Son corps se mit peu à peu à trembler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois, cherchant à parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa tête, basse, se releva. Ses yeux brillant de larmes cherchèrent ceux de Marco, tentant de trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle rêvait, ou que ce n'était qu'une blague. Le phénix ne bougeait pas. Les bras croisés sur son torse presque dénudé, il attendait. Il croisa les yeux de la jeune femme. Un frisson le traversa. Qu'était-il censé faire ? La prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était statufié par les larmes de détresse de la Shizen. Une larme s'évada de sa prison et s'écrasa sur la joue de Sohalia. Le contact humide de cette goutte salée sur sa joue lui fit comprendre. Ce n'était pas une blague. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa voix sembla revenir. Des « non » murmurés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Elle se leva. Marco ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle semblait se mouvoir mécaniquement. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres du commandant, elle embrassa du regard ses yeux, espérant voir une quelconque négation. Mais les yeux du phénix restèrent désespérément durs et froids. Un puissant frisson l'agita et d'autres larmes fuirent leur prison marron. Elles déferlaient par milliers, s'écrasant sans aucune pitié sur la peau maintenant rosies par l'assaut des gouttelettes. Ses mains s'abattirent avec force sur le torse de l'homme. Il ne broncha pas. Evacuer cette douleur, cette tristesse, était primordiale. Il la comprenait, il avait eu à peu près la même réaction. Il la laissa se défouler sur lui. Il serait son exutoire le temps qu'il faudrait.

Ace se servit son bol de soupe. Il s'assit en grognant à côté de Joz, commandant de la troisième division. Il aurait bien aimé manger avec ses frères mais ils étaient occupés. Luffy harcelait son cuisinier malgré les sermons de sa victime et de sa navigatrice. Sabo, lui, était en train de discuter avec un Révolutionnaire brun à propos des nouvelles à transmettre à Dragon. Le commandant de la seconde division était de mauvaise humeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Paternel fasse aussi vite confiance à cette femme. Suivre un plan d'une personne dont on ne connaissait rien n'était que folie. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Alors qu'il allait enfourner sa cuillère dans sa bouche, il se figea. Où était passé Marco ? Trop énervé par l'idée de suivre cette femme, il ne remarquait que maintenant l'étrange disparition de son ami. Où était passé la blonde d'ailleurs ?! Il se leva précipitamment, posa son bol et s'avança vers la forêt. Il espérait que son ami n'avait rien, sinon cette blondinette allait passer un sacré quart d'heure. Même si c'était une fille, il n'hésiterait pas à la frapper si elle touchait à son équipage ou à ses frères. Alors qu'il sortait du cercle qui s'était formé autour du feu, Marco apparut. Le soulagement envahi Ace. Il allait lancer une pique au phénix lorsqu'il aperçut la femme derrière lui. Elle avançait, tête basse, serrant les poings. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient son visage. Curieux, Ace détailla Marco. Ce dernier avançait sans croiser les yeux de quiconque. Les yeux du commandant de la seconde division furent attirés par de petites marques bleues. Il fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux-là ?!

« Elle t'a frappé ? », _lança le brun en fixant son ami._

Cette simple phrase attira l'attention de tous les hommes présents. Les yeux faisaient la navette entre le phénix, Ace et la blonde. Cette dernière s'était raidie à l'entente de la question. Les larmes affluèrent aux portes de leurs cages. Marco embrassa du regard son ami et resta à long moment à le détailler. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la Shizen puis fixa le commandant de la seconde division.

« Non. »

Ce mot fut prononcé si froidement que cela étonna tout le monde. Il était rare que le commandant de la première division soit si froid, surtout avec l'un de ses amis. Ace comprit que la discussion, qui avait à peine débutée, était close. Le phénix emmena rapidement Sohalia à l'écart et lui expliqua où trouver un Révolutionnaire capable de lui donner une tente. La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête et s'en alla vers le lieu indiqué par le blond. Elle pénétra dans la partie du campement réservé aux hommes de Monkey D. Dragon. Beaucoup la détaillèrent. Elle avait la vague impression d'être un sujet d'expérience raté d'un scientifique fou. Elle aperçut une chevelure blonde et se dirigea vers elle comme lui avait dit Marco. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, elle toussota. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait interrompu une conversation.

« Que veux-tu ? _demanda un homme aux cheveux bruns._

- Marco m'a dit que c'était les Révolutionnaires qui étaient chargée de la disposition des tentes. J'aimerai savoir où est-ce que je pourrais dormir ? _répéta-t-elle._

- Oh. Sabo va te montrer ta tente. Je vais faire notre rapport à Dragon. »

Sabo acquiesça et entraîna la blonde vers le campement des Rookies. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, un homme de Capone était mort durant le voyage jusqu'à l'île, il restait donc une tente disponible. Le révolutionnaire détailla la jeune femme. Ace lui avait demandé de se méfier d'elle. Son frère ne faisait pas confiance à cette femme. Sabo sourit. Le brun n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi méfiant face aux étrangers. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas Sohalia s'arrêter. Elle releva la tête. Son expression abattue, douloureuse et triste, avait quitté ses yeux et son visage. Elle était devenue inexpressive. Elle se baissa et ramassa un couteau qui traînait sur le sol.

Horrifiée, elle se sentit se relever et se remettre à avancer avec plus d'entrain que quelques instants plus tôt. Jef... Elle voulait hurler, lâcher l'arme mais rien à faire... Elle était possédée. Elle se débattait intérieurement contre les doux murmures du Mentaru qui lui ordonner de tuer. Le révolutionnaire se stoppa, elle savait qu'il parlait mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un coin de son esprit et d'être enfermée. Elle sentit son bras tenant le couteau se lever dans les airs. Prêt à s'abattre sur l'homme. Elle hurla mentalement tandis que Jef jubilait. Elle percevait nettement l'infinie gaieté qui naissait en lui. Dans un sursaut, elle reprit possession d'elle-même. Le souffle court, elle se reconnecta à la réalité. Sabo se retourna lorsque le couteau tomba au sol. Il fronça des sourcils et détaillait tantôt l'arme, tantôt la blonde essoufflée. Murmurant un « désolée », elle se réfugia dans sa tente, terrifiée.


	4. Chapitre 03

_Grand Line. Saint Poplar._

Sohalia Shizen avait très peu dormi suite aux événements de la veille. Le fait que Jef Mentaru est réussi à prendre le contrôle d'elle l'avait terrorisée. Il savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle le poursuivait. La possession n'avait été qu'une mise en garde, elle en était persuadée. Il avait attendu le moment propice. Sa force mentale était devenue faible suite à l'annonce de la mort de Satch. Il avait donc pu aisément s'emparer d'elle. Mais pas dans sa totalité. Cela signifiait qu'il contrôlait plus de personne que ce qu'elle pensait. En repensant au défunt commandant, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était si fort pourtant. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un de ses frères ait fait un tel acte. La rage l'envahit. Elle repoussa vivement sa couverture et sortit de sa tente. Elle le tuerait pour avoir commis ce geste immonde. Elle vengerait son frère et son père.

La lumière du soleil l'agressa. Sous les assauts de l'astre, elle plissa des yeux. Elle referma sa tente et observa le camp. Il y avait déjà de nombreux pirates levés. Elle commença à avancer sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, bien trop occupée à chercher des yeux une connaissance qui pourrait la renseigner. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête afin de détailler le campement de Shanks, elle tomba nez à nez avec son geôlier de la veille. Elle fronça automatiquement des sourcils. Elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de le voir dès le matin. Ace encra ses yeux noirs dans ceux marron de la jeune femme, croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Que veux-tu ? _lança-t-elle peu encline à discuter avec lui._

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Sabo. Je vais te surveiller de très près », _déclara-t-il froidement en s'en allant._

D'abord surprise, elle ne sut quoi répondre à la menace de l'homme. Le blond que Jef avait voulu assassiner via Sohalia se prénommait donc Sabo. Ce dernier avait parlé de l'incident à Ace et maintenant le brun allait enquêter sur elle. La journée commençait plutôt bien. Elle soupira et continua ses recherches. Elle fut bien vite alertée par des bruits de bagarre. Elle se dirigea donc vers eux afin de connaître la raison du conflit. Elle trouva la majorité des pirates au centre du campement en train d'observer une violente dispute entre deux Rookies. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, mais remercia mentalement les deux protagonistes pour lui avoir indiqué cet endroit. Un bruit sourd retentit et tout le monde se tut. Lorsqu'elle vit Barbe Blanche, elle comprit que l'empereur s'était chargé de stopper la bagarre. Quand les yeux du vieil homme se posèrent sur elle, un frisson l'agita, elle lui sourit timidement avant de prendre place à côté d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Le cuisinier passa et remplit leur tasse de café bien chaud. De loin, elle aperçut Marco lui faire un signe de main. Faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser sa tasse, elle le rejoignit.

« Bien dormi ? _demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée de café._

- J'ai connu mieux », _souffla-t-elle en observant la fumée de sa boisson._

Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps car Ace s'installa à côté du phénix tout en toisant la jeune femme. Marco était habitué aux réactions du jeune homme et décida d'ignorer son comportement. La Shizen lui rendit son regard et se concentra sur son café. Shanks apparut, dégageant son aura habituel, un long silence les salua. Ils s'assirent devant le groupe de pirate. La blonde les détaille longuement. Barbe Blanche avait vieillit mais il restait toujours aussi imposant. Cet homme était connu de tous. Un seul regard de cet empereur pouvait figer le plus courageux des soldats. Il ne cachait pas ses cicatrices qui ornaient son torse. La plupart des marques avaient été faites par Gold Roger, l'ancien Seigneur des Pirates. Preuve qu'il ne reculait pas devant un combat.

Shanks, lui, était plus musclé qu'auparavant. Son corps avait dû être forgé par d'innombrables batailles. L'aura qu'il dégageait était également plus impressionnante. A quel point cet homme était-il puissant ? Au point de pouvoir rivaliser avec Barbe Blanche avec un seul bras. Tout comme le Paternel, le Roux forçait le respect. Il en avait fait du chemin. Ancien matelot sur le bateau de Roger, il avait créé un équipage puissant et s'était lancé à la conquête de Grand Line. Très vite sa force fut reconnue. Il avait su se faire une place dans le Nouveau Monde et était devenu un empereur. Une voix retentit dans tout le campement, coupant court aux pensées de Sohalia. Un jeune pirate fonçait vers eux, tout en hurlant qu'il avait faim. Derrière lui, des hommes et des femmes le suivaient tranquillement. Le blond de la veille se mit au fourneau sous le harcèlement de son capitaine. Personne ne prêta attention au cuisinier. Le commandant de la seconde se leva et alla saluer les nouveaux arrivants puis disparut dans le camp.

Alors que le groupe de hors-la-loi était déjà réveillé et se préparait à lever le camp, le village où ils étaient passés la veille s'éveilla en douceur. Le Soleil venait chatouiller leur paupière. Les parents levèrent leurs enfants pour qu'ils aillent à l'école. Certains étaient moins joyeux que d'autres de retourner sur les bancs des classes. Les pêcheurs s'étaient levés avant l'aube. Ils préparaient leur embarcation alors que la brume persistait encore sur la mer malgré les attaques plus vigoureuses du Soleil. Les voiles et cordages bougeaient au rythme du vent. Les pêcheurs se saluaient avec entrain. L'un d'entre eux s'affairait à ranger ses filets lorsqu'il aperçut des ombres dans la brume. Surpris, il les détailla en silence, tentant de comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être. Les pirates qui séjournaient sur l'île leur avaient pourtant affirmé qu'ils étaient au complet.

Au moment où il allait donner l'alerte, un sifflement terrifiant résonna dans le calme du matin. Une explosion retentit. Un boulet de canon avait touché un morceau de la falaise. Les hommes crièrent et se précipitèrent vers le village tout en avertissant les habitants du danger imminent. Les familles sortaient de leur maison en catastrophe. Une nouvelle détonation retentit, plus proche et plus puissante. Les navires se rapprochaient. Les enfants, apeurés se mirent à pleurer. Les femmes hurlaient, suppliant qu'on les aide. Le maire du village ordonna à ses citoyens de se réfugier dans la forêt. Tous s'y précipitèrent. Un homme poussa sa femme et ses deux enfants en dehors de la maison. Il n'eut pas le temps de les rejoindre. Un projectile atterrit sur leur habitation. Tout s'embrasa tandis que la femme s'époumonait. Le maire l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers la végétation avec ses enfants.

Le bombardement ne cessa pas, détruisant tout le village. Les habitants étaient impuissants, ils ne pouvaient que regarder leur vie partir en fumée. Au loin le maire aperçut les bâtiments de la marine accoster. La peur avait figé les habitants. Tout ce qu'ils avaient lu dans les derniers journaux était bien réel. Ils étaient en train de le vivre. Une femme enflammée sortit des décombres d'une maison en feu. Hurlant de douleur, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Quelques personnes allèrent lui porter secours, mais c'était trop tard. Ils pouvaient entendre la clameur des marines s'élever tandis qu'ils arrivaient. Le maire exigea que ses citoyens trouvent refuge auprès des pirates. La masse humaine pénétra dans la forêt. Lorsque le maire s'apprêta à suivre les habitants, une nouvelle détonation retentit. Son souffle se coupa et fut, un instant, perdu, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait les habitants tournés vers lui, horrifiés. Une sourde douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son abdomen. Il porta instinctivement sa main à cet endroit. Quand il la regarda, il constata qu'elle était tâchée de sang. On lui avait tiré dessus. Il s'effondra au sol sous les cris de ses citoyens.

Dès la première détonation, la vie s'était figée au campement des pirates. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent, tentant d'échapper à une mort certaine. Une fumée commença à s'élever dans le ciel tandis que les explosions se répétaient plus rapidement. Les hors-la-loi observaient dans un silence horrifié le nuage noir prendre plus d'ampleur. Des cris retentirent dans la végétation qui entourait le camp. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années en sortit, paniqué. Il se précipita vers la première personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il plongea son visage baigné de larme dans le t-shirt rose de Bonney. Cette dernière essaya de le réconforter maladroitement. Shanks s'approcha doucement et prit la relève. Le garçon ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Entre deux sanglots, il leur narra la situation. Les deux empereurs se détaillèrent un instant avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Shanks et Barbe Blanche se mirent à crier des ordres. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la vie au camp avait changé. Ce qui avait commencé comme une journée normale n'existait plus. Ceux qui étaient encore en train de dormir, sortir précipitamment de leur tente tout en s'habillant à la hâte. Les équipages de Rookie écoutaient attentivement les ordres des empereurs. La plupart d'entre eux avaient un sourire carnassier sur leur visage. Sohalia observa en silence tout le monde s'activer. Elle aperçut de loin plusieurs hommes vérifier leur fusil sereinement. Aucune peur ne se lisait sur leur visage, mais l'impatience du combat était clairement visible dans leurs yeux.

« Sohalia,_ s'exclama l'homme le plus puissant du monde, elle sursauta sous la surprise,_ tu seras dans la division de Vista, obéis à ses ordres, _déclara-t-il en se retournant vers le commandant en question_. »

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa division. Plusieurs hommes lui sourirent, d'autres la détaillèrent, sceptiques. Que faisait cette petite jeune femme dans leur division ? Qui était-elle ? Vista s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Sans qu'aucun ordre ne fût lancé, les hors-la-loi se précipitèrent vers le village. L'adrénaline fusa dans le sang de la Shizen. Gagnée par la même impatience que ces coéquipiers, elle s'élança vers la végétation. Son pouvoir l'aidait à se déplacer plus rapidement que les autres dans la forêt. Les odeurs du feu et du sang se renforçaient à chaque foulée. Des flammes bleues passèrent au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit. Le phénix arriverait à temps.

Sohalia ralentit quand elle vit que quelques pirates s'étaient stoppés à l'entrée du village. Elle les rejoignit et fut saisit d'horreur. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde mais le paysage y ressemblait fortement. Alors qu'ils étaient en début de journée, la fumée obscurcissait le ciel. On aurait dit que la nuit s'était installée depuis un bon moment déjà. Des marines les virent et chargèrent dans leur direction. Un peu plus loin, Ace tentait de prendre le contrôle des flammes et de réduire en poussière les soldats qui étaient à sa portée. Marco sauvait en priorité les enfants comme lui avait demandé son capitaine. Les rookies se défoulaient sur les possédés. Vista se dirigea vers un groupe de marine en dégainant tranquillement ses épées. Alors que Sohalia allait suivre son commandant, une détonation retentit. Un courant d'air souleva ses cheveux. Une légère douleur l'attaqua à la joue droite. Elle toucha sa peau lentement puis regarda sa main. Du sang. Une balle l'avait effleurée.

« Sohalia Shizen, _elle porta ses yeux sur le soldat en face d'elle_, vous êtes la première sur ma liste.

- Jef, _marmonna-t-elle_. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle s'élança vers l'homme possédé. Le marine rechargea son arme et tira à nouveau sur la Shizen. Elle se protégea des balles avec les branches des arbres environnants. Une fois que les coups de feu cessèrent, elle fit disparaître les branches et toisa le soldat. Ce regard n'était pas réellement destiné à l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais plutôt à Jef. Il ria, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Il lâcha son pistolet, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Sohalia se figea, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son opposant. Il descendit sa main droite vers un étui qui était à sa hanche. Il en sortit un poignard où se reflétèrent les flammes qui les entouraient.

« Sohalia Shizen, _aboya le soldat, les combats les plus proches se stoppèrent_, tu crois sincèrement que ces minables pirates, ou même toi, vous pouvez m'arrêter ? Regarde ma puissance et ma cruauté Sohalia ! »

Le marine mit le couteau sous sa propre gorge. Son regard changea. La peur remplaça la folie. Le Mentaru rendait peu à peu sa liberté à l'homme. Les pirates autour de lui achevèrent les derniers soldats se dressant devant eux, avant de regarder le spectacle. La pression de la lame sur la peau augmenta. Un fin filet de sang coula le long du cou. Le soldat sembla retrouver sa liberté d'expression et supplia son possesseur. Il demanda de l'aide aux hors-la-loi mais ces derniers étaient figés par la peur. Ils étaient impuissants. Tout ce que voulait ce marine était de vivre, mais pour arrêter Jef, il fallait tuer le soldat. La pointe de l'arme s'appuya sur la peau déjà à vif. Le possédé hurla de douleur et de peur. L'arme s'éloigna de la gorge de l'homme. La jeune Shizen vit une lueur d'espoir naître dans les yeux de la victime. Elle serra ses poings et ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Un cri retentit. Sohalia sentit des gouttes tâcher sa peau. Elle rouvrit les yeux, horrifiée. Elle vit le marine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Il tomba au sol. Son fluide vital se répandit sur le sol. Toute lueur de vie s'éteignit dans son regard toujours fixé sur la blonde.

Perdue dans les yeux du marine, Sohalia fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit les pirates crier de joie. La victoire était pour eux. Vista vient voir ses hommes et s'enquit de leurs états. Il les félicita pour leurs travails. Le commandant de la cinquième remarqua le comportement étrange de la jeune femme et s'apprêta à lui parler lorsque le commandant de la troisième arriva derrière la Shizen. Il la souleva dans les airs. La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Quand elle fut à nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle sourit à Joz. Il lui tapota la tête tout en riant. Elle avait quelques taches de sang sur son visage. Et avec son petit sourire, elle ressemblait à une psychopathe.

Les empereurs ordonnèrent aux médecins de s'occuper des personnes blessées. Les commandants emmenaient les cas les plus graves au navire où une équipe de médecin attendaient. Les pirates retournèrent au campement après s'être assuré que les blessés étaient bien pris en charge.


	5. Chapitre 04

_Grand Line. Saint Poplar._

Juste après la bataille, les hors-la-loi n'aidant pas au village retournèrent au campement. Beaucoup commencèrent une petite fête pour célébrer leur première victoire, tandis que d'autres retournèrent dans leurs tentes pour changer leurs vêtements déchirés ou tâchés. Les deux empereurs s'éloignèrent avec leurs seconds pour discuter des récents événements. Vista encouragea ses hommes à se joindre à la fête, mais Sohalia déclina l'offre, préférant se changer. Ses affaires étaient imprégnées du sang du marine que Jef avait assassiné. Elle prit des vêtements de rechange, une serviette et un savon dans sa tente et partit en direction de l'étang. Elle voulait effacer le sang du soldat qu'elle avait laissé se faire assassiner. Les images ne cessaient de se répéter dans son esprit alors qu'elle lançait ses vêtements sur une branche. Sans prendre en compte la température de l'eau, elle y pénétra. Elle se stoppa lorsque le liquide transparent lui arriva au menton. Elle observa le contraste entre sa peau tâchée de ce liquide rouge si précieux et la blancheur du savon. Elle se lava lentement, prenant soin de bien effacer toute trace du récent combat. Une fois cela fait, elle se laissa bercer par les doux remous de l'eau contre son corps et détailla le ciel.

Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Des voix fortes se rapprochaient. Pour éviter toute surprise, la jeune femme sortit de l'eau rapidement et enroula sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle sauta pour récupérer ces affaires sur la branche et vit, bien trop tôt à son goût, apparaître Marco et Ace tous deux suivis par quelques membres de leur division respective. Sohalia soupira. Elle aurait préféré se changer ici. Maintenant, elle était obligée de retourner à sa tente pour revêtir ses vêtements. Mais pour cela, elle devait traverser le camp en serviette. Elle avait l'habitude du manque d'intimité, et sur un navire c'était un moment privilégié d'avoir un peu de temps pour soi. En la remarquant, les hommes se stoppèrent.

« Sohalia ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Je te pensais avec Vista, _déclara Marco au bout de quelques secondes de silence._

- Non... J'avais besoin d'un bain.

- Bien, on va peut-être repasser plus tard, _proposa le phénix, gêné._

_-_ Non, c'est bon. J'ai terminé. Vous pouvez y aller. On se retrouve plus tard, _répondit la jeune femme en prenant ses affaires et en les serrant contre elle._

- Comme tu veux, Père te cherchait justement. Il veut te parler, _la renseigna-t-il._

_-_ D'accord, merci. A plus tard », _souffla-t-elle en passant à côté des hommes._

Comment était-elle censée réagir ? Ça faisait sept ans qu'elle avait disparu, et maintenant elle était de retour. Comment devait-elle agir ? Que devait-elle dire ? Devait-elle dire quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Peut-être devrait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Sohalia se stoppa net, attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un grognement. Trop de questions sans réponses ! Elle allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux ! Elle inspira profondément puis expira avant de reprendre sa route vers le campement. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, elle se figea à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de traverser tout le camp vêtue simplement d'une serviette de bain. Elle rougit fortement et entreprit de trouver un buisson pour se changer. Elle en repéra un, et fila se cacher. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle rentra dans le camp où la fête battait son plein. Elle trouva rapidement Barbe Blanche, dominant tous les hors-la-loi par sa stature imposante. Une chevelure rousse proche de son capitaine lui fit comprendre que les deux empereurs étaient en pleine conversation. Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle décida d'aller voir son capitaine plus tard.

Des rires bruyants attirèrent son attention. Elle les aurait reconnus entre des milliers. Elle sourit en voyant plusieurs commandants entrechoquer leur chope pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps remontèrent en elle. Une sensation de bien-être la fit frissonner lorsque leurs rires résonnèrent jusqu'à elle. Des flashes de son passé apparurent dans son esprit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : les rejoindre, retrouver ce passé qui lui manquait tant. Elle voulait leur sourire comme avant, rire avec eux. Alors qu'elle amorçait un second pas vers eux, elle se figea. C'était du passé maintenant. Plus rien n'était comme avant. Il y avait des choses qui étaient restées, comme leurs rires, et d'autres qui avaient changé, disparu, comme Satch. Sa respiration devint saccadée en remarquant le manque du commandant de la quatrième division. Elle croisa le regard de son commandant. Il lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Devait-elle y aller ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun des commandants présents. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Marco et Ace qui devaient être en train de se laver. Sauf, Satch qui ne serait jamais plus là. Satch, cet homme souriant et riant dès qu'il le pouvait ne serait jamais plus à leurs côtés, à ses côtés. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sanglot, sa vision devint floue. A travers ses yeux embués, elle vit Vista ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Elle secoua la tête. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de leur prison marron, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait vers sa tente. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de s'asseoir à côté d'eux et faire comme si ces dernières années n'avaient jamais existé, comme si Satch était encore avec eux.

Quelques heures passèrent où elle resta seule avec sa peine. Les seuls bruits qui venaient troubler sa tranquillité étaient ses sanglots. Quand elle fut sûre de n'avoir plus de larmes en elle, elle prit un petit miroir, appartenant jadis à sa défunte mère, et s'observa tout en grimaçant. Elle aurait pu passer un casting pour le premier rôle d'un film d'horreur. Ses yeux gonflés et rouges, son nez de la même couleur, ses cheveux blonds en batailles, elle aurait été sûre d'avoir le premier rôle. Après une bonne toilette afin d'être un tant soit peu décente, elle sortit de sa tente et détailla le paysage autour d'elle. Les autres campements étaient silencieux et d'après les bruits de fête qu'elle percevait au loin, les hors-la n'étaient pas près d'allé se coucher. Arrivée au centre du camp, elle vit avec surprise plusieurs pirates de son équipage allongés sur le sol, ivres. Certains rookies dansaient de façon étrange, d'autres mangeaient ou buvaient tranquillement. Au loin, elle vit Barbe Blanche assit en retrait, observant ce qui se jouait devant lui, souriant par moment. Elle tenta de le rejoindre tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant lui, un silence s'installa. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler en première ou le laisser engager la conversation. Ils se turent durant un long moment.

« Marco m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ? _finit-elle par dire mal à l'aise._

- Effectivement. Doma viendra nous rejoindre sur l'île demain matin pour protéger les habitants et les navires de nos alliés. Nous reprendrons la mer sûrement en fin d'après-midi, _l'informa-t-il._

- Très bien. Quel rapport avec moi ? _demanda-t-elle perdue et ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir._

_-_ Ah, Marco, je finis avec Sohalia et nous discuterons ensuite, _dit-il en_ _saluant le nouvel arrivant. _

_- _Tu dormiras dans les dortoirs avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Très bien », _accepta-t-elle, elle se retourna sachant la conversation terminée.  
_

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant le capitaine et le second discuter, seuls. Sohalia fit face à la fête, elle resta un long moment à observer silencieusement les autres faire la fête. Elle vit non loin d'elle un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol et alla s'asseoir dessus. Lorsqu'elle vit Vista s'approchait d'elle, elle grimaça. Elle se doutait que la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas être plaisante. Il lui tendit une chope de saké et elle la saisit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il lui sourit en s'installant à ses côtés. Elle le détaillant longuement en silence. Il n'avait pas véritablement changé en sept ans. Il avait quelques marques du temps sur son visage mais il était toujours aussi bien conservé. Il possédait toujours ses deux épées et son haut de formes qu'elle adorait. Il ressemblait à un vieux gentleman avec ce chapeau et sa moustache. Un sourire triste apparut aussi vite qu'il disparut sur son visage et elle but une gorgée de saké. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Elle retint une quinte de toux difficilement. Ça faisait sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas bu de boisson alcoolisée, elle n'était plus habituée à la brûlure dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue toute à l'heure lorsque je t'aie invité ? _lâcha-t-il sans lui jeter un regard, elle grimaça._

_- _Je me suis sentie mal, _souffla-t-elle en sentant le regard perçant de son commandant sur elle._

- C'est un piètre mensonge, _répliqua-t-il en jouant avec sa moustache._

- J'ai pensé à Satch, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, _avoua-t-elle finalement._

- Que s'est-il passé pendant le combat ? Tu semblais pétrifiée, _dit-il en abordant finalement le sujet que Sohalia redoutait après de longues minutes de silence._

- Celui qui contrôle les marines se nomme Jef. Il m'a parlé à travers le soldat et m'a menacé. Il a torturé le marine avant de le tuer, _expliqua-t-elle sachant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité._

_-_ Le fameux suicide... Eh bien, cet homme à l'air spécial. Ne t'en fais pas, on va l'arrêter », _la tranquillisa-t-il en se levant._

Il partit rejoindre Curiel et Rakuyou qui étaient dans un match de bras de fer. Elle observa le match de loin et vit Curiel plaquer le bras du commandant de la septième division contre le bois de la table. D'autres se pressèrent autour du gagnant pour tenter de le vaincre tandis que d'autres récupéraient l'argent qu'ils venaient de gagner en pariant sur Curiel. Elle vida sa chope et alla la poser sur une table. La Shizen jeta un dernier regard avant de prendre la direction de sa tente. Elle était épuisée mentalement. Elle avait dû supporter trop d'émotions fortes, elle avait besoin de repos et de calme. De loin, elle aperçut Marco et Ace en pleine discussion. Elle pénétra sous la toile tout essayant de faire abstraction de leur voix. Dès qu'elle fut enroulée dans son sac de couchage, elle se laissa emporter par ses songes.

Des voix graves la tirèrent lentement de son sommeil. Sohalia resta quelques instants allongée dans son sac de couchage, son bras sur ses yeux pour masquer la luminosité qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle soupira et ouvrit légèrement sa tente, intriguée par les bruits qu'elle percevait. La Shizen observa longuement certains membres de son équipage plier leur toile tout en bavardant joyeusement. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et rangea ses affaires dans son sac, plia son sac de couchage et finit par démonter également son campement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le centre du camp, chargée comme une mule essayant de garder un semblant d'équilibre pour ne pas attirer les regards sur elle. Sohalia déposa son sac de couchage et sa tente à côté de celle des autres et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa près de sa division mais légèrement en retrait ne voulant pas déranger leur discussion. Mais c'était sans compter Vista qui se plaça à ses côtés tout en lui souriant.

« Bien dormi ? _commença-t-il en mordant dans un croissant._

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Il manque pas mal de monde ce matin, _remarqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café._

_-_ Doma ne devrait pas tarder. Les rookies, les révolutionnaires, quelques commandants et les empereurs sont partis l'accueillir, _répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours._

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait besoin d'autant de monde pour saluer un allier, _marmonna-t-elle en détaillant sa tasse de café_. D'ailleurs depuis quand Doma fait partie de nos alliés ? r_eprit-elle surprise de savoir l'un des plus puissants capitaines du Nouveau Monde allié à Barbe Blanche._

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps. C'est Ace qui a réussi à le convaincre, _expliqua-t-il en désignant l'intéressé du pouce, elle le regarda surprise._ Il est puissant. Il est un peu maladroit et il fonce souvent dans le tas, mais il a de l'avenir, _répondit-il en voyant le regard surpris de la jeune femme. _D'ailleurs, il possède l'un des plus puissants fruits du démon.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ? _questionna-t-elle en continuant de détailler leur sujet de conversation des yeux._

- Un logia, le feu, _répondit-il en souriant._

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il me tape sur le système, _souffla-t-elle en vidant sa tasse. _Il maîtrise le feu, et moi, la nature. Le feu fait partie des pires ennemis de la nature », _expliqua-t-elle en interceptant son regard interrogateur._

Il rit, attirant les regards des autres sur eux. Elle le regarda un moment étonnée par son hilarité. Il riait rarement, lorsque quelque chose était drôle, il esquissait un sourire amusé ou bien moqueur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce son. Son premier véritable sourire depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête avant d'aller saluer Haruta. La Shizen le suivit des yeux, le cœur un peu plus léger après cet instant partagé avec lui. Mais ses doutes étaient toujours présents. Elle savait que revenir serait difficile. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche.

Lorsque les empereurs réapparurent, les commandants appelèrent leurs divisions pour qu'ils se rassemblent. Barbe Blanche ordonna à son équipage de récupérer leurs affaires et de se mettre ensuite en route vers le navire. Sohalia obéit et prit son sac, son campement et son sac de couchage. Elle retrouva ensuite les hommes faisant partis de sa division. La plupart d'entre eux faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt et tous étaient des montagnes de muscles. Ils la dévisagèrent un moment en la voyant arrivé chargée comme une mule. Elle se sentait ridiculement petite et faible à côté d'eux avec son un mètre soixante et ses cinquante-deux kilos. En récupérant ses bagages, Sohalia avait entendu deux hommes de la troisième division du temps qu'ils allaient mettre à rentrer au bateau. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention. Mais maintenant qu'elle portait trois sacs d'un poids non négligeables, les quatre prochaines heures à venir la firent pâlir. Elle soupira et tenta vainement de relativiser les choses. Ils se mirent en route. Les hommes avançaient rapidement discutant et blaguant. Elle tenait difficilement le rythme mais elle arrivait à ne pas faire ralentir son groupe.

Durant le chemin, plusieurs hommes discutèrent avec elle. Aucun ne posa des questions indiscrètement et elle les remercia mentalement pour leur tact. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de raconter des choses qui l'auraient mis mal à l'aise tout en essayant de ne pas tomber au sol. Quand elle aperçut enfin le Moby Dick, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Ses épaules commençaient vraiment à la faire souffrir. Dom, un homme à la peau mate, possédant de larges épaules, et ses bras devaient faire la largeur de la jeune femme, rit en entendant le soulagement de la Shizen. Ça faisait un moment qu'il discutait avec Sohalia. Il l'avait de nombreuses fois stabilisée sur ses deux jambes pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve au sol.

Il l'aida à monter à bord et à enlever ses sacs, elle le suivit dans une salle et rangea leur tente et leur sac de couchage. Ils remontèrent sur le pont. Ils allèrent à l'arrière du navire et aidèrent à hisser l'ancre. Même si la Shizen avait l'impression que sa maigre force ne faisait pas grand-chose comparée à la force que les autres utilisaient pour remonter l'ancre. Dom alla aider un homme d'une autre division à attacher l'ancre, puis il entraîna la jeune femme vers l'avant du navire pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas donner un coup de main. Voyant que tous les postes étaient pris et que tout semblait bien se dérouler, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années laissa Sohalia pour aller prendre une douche. Elle alla s'appuya sur le bastingage et laissa son esprit dériver tout en observant l'océan. Elle inspira profondément l'air marin, voulant remplir ses poumons de cet air frais qui lui avait bien trop manqué à son goût alors que le navire s'éloignait de l'île Saint Poplar. Elle vit les trois autres répliques du Moby Dick prendre le large.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Soleil, cet astre brûlant qu'elle appréciait temps. A la place, la Lune était installée, fière, éclairant l'étendue d'eau. Sohalia resta un moment à observer l'astre de la nuit avant que son estomac ne la rappelle à l'ordre, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et découvrit avec étonnement le monde qu'il y avait. Vu l'heure avancée, elle pensait que la plupart des membres de l'équipage seraient éparpillés sur le navire. Elle pénétra dans la salle et les hommes, attablés près d'elle, stoppèrent la conversation pour la détailler puis reprirent leur discussion, l'ignorant. La jeune femme soupira et chercha un endroit calme et isolé. Le cuisinier l'aperçut et lui fit qu'il lui allait lui préparer son assiette. Vista la vit s'approcher à la recherche d'une place, alors qu'il allait l'appeler pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui, une voix puissante résonna dans la salle provoquant un silence. Dom faisait de grand signe à Sohalia afin qu'elle vienne manger avec lui. Mal à l'aise, elle esquissa un sourire et s'assit à côté de lui. Le cuisinier lui apporta un bol de ramen, elle le remercia et entama son dîner.

Attendant que les hommes finissent de prendre leur douche, Sohalia arpentait le pont du Moby Dick, patientant comme elle le pouvait. Un moment elle observait le ciel comptant les étoiles, l'océan à perte de vue, ensuite elle se mettait à compter les planches de bois. Bientôt, elle entendit des voix graves. Elle vit les membres de l'équipage sortirent de la salle de bain. Elle s'y dirigea, désireuse de relaxer ses muscles avec de l'eau bien chaude. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et lorsqu'elle voulut attraper la poignet pour ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'actionna toute seule et elle découvrit Marco. Les cheveux encore mouillés et en bataille, une serviette blanche sur ses épaules, son éternelle chemise mauve ouverte laissant apparaître son tatouage, il avait troqué son pantalon bleu-gris contre un caleçon noir. Il tenait dans sa main droite son pantalon, trempé, et avait ses sandales aux pieds. Le tout était plutôt comique.

« Sohalia ? Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? _demanda-t-il en recommençant à se sécher les cheveux._

- J'attendais que vous ayez terminé, _répondit-elle en ayant la désagréable impression d'être une enfant._

- Ne te couche pas trop tard », _la prévint-il en remontant sur le pont._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait disparu et que la porte s'était refermée. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain. L'odeur la frappa de plein fouet. Le parfum des gels douches des hommes étaient lourdes. Elle se déshabilla et prit une serviette sur la pile propre avant de se diriger vers la cabine la plus proche. De petites cloisons séparaient chaque cabine, une petite porte en bois, fermant la cabine, donnait un minimum d'intimité. Elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi elles servaient puisque les hommes du navire ne les utilisaient jamais. Mais elle remercia encore une fois le charpentier qui avait construit le Moby Dick de les avoir installées. L'eau chaude détendit chacun de ses muscles. Elle leva sa tête vers le jet, voulant profiter au maximum de cet instant de tranquillité. Elle soupira de contentement. Elle chercha à tâtons son gel douche à la framboise. Elle se lava lentement, laissant l'odeur du fruit emplir ses poumons et son esprit. Une fois totalement détendue, elle coupa le jet, attrapa sa serviette qui pendouillait à la porte. Elle s'enroula dedans et sortit de la cabine. Elle mit son vieux jogging et sortit de la salle de bain, sa serviette sur les épaules pour ne pas tremper son t-shirt avec ses cheveux.

Un vent froid la fit frissonner. Elle accéléra le pas afin de rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir, n'ayant plus qu'une envie : se glisser dans son lit. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à faire lorsqu'elle se figea. Elle se tourna lentement vers la porte qui était sur sa droite. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que son cœur se serrait. Elle avait reconnu cette porte bien que toutes celles du navire se ressemblaient, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle l'avait si souvent passé en appelant joyeusement l'occupant de la cabine, parfois elle râlait en pénétrant dans la pièce, mais jamais elle n'avait passé le pas de cette porte en pleurant. Son souffle se coupa et elle eut l'impression d'avoir pris un coup dans le ventre. Sa main se tendit instinctivement vers la poignée.

« Seulement certaines personnes sont autorisées à rentrer dans cette cabine, _lâcha Ace en attrapant la main de Sohalia pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte._ Et tu n'en fais pas partie, _continua-t-il en se plaçant entre la porte et la jeune femme._

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? _siffla-t-elle, énervée d'avoir été interrompue de cette manière mais surtout par lui._

- Tu as peut-être réussit à berner tout le monde mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil et je finirais par savoir qui tu es vraiment, _rétorqua-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle._

- Si tu espères m'intimider, va falloir faire mieux flammèche. J'ai connus bien pire, _répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire carnassier tout en faisant également un pas vers lui._

- Si je voulais vraiment t'intimider, j'aurais fait mieux. C'était un simple avertissement, _dit-il en lui retournant son sourire de manière provocante._

- Que des mots, qu'en passes-tu aux actes ça devient ennuyant à force ? _soupira-t-elle en feignant un ennuie profond._

- Sohalia ! _appela Vista, elle se retourna légèrement vers son commandant sans perdre de vue Ace_. Va te coucher. »

Elle acquiesça, souhaita une bonne nuit à Vista tout en ignorant le brun qu'elle laissait en plan. Elle avait oublié que les commandants logeaient dans des cabines privées. Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction de la cabine de Satch, heureuse de la savoir vide. Elle n'aurait pas supportée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui y vive. Elle ouvrit la porte menant aux dortoirs des divisions. Elle descendit lentement et prudemment l'escalier raide et arriva sur un couloir. Elle découvrit un nombre de porte égal à celui de division. Elle ouvrit la cinquième porte et tomba sur un des hommes de sa division qui la dévisagea un moment. Il la conduisit silencieusement vers un lit superposé. Le lit du haut était déjà occupé par un Dom endormi, ronflant comme un bien heureux. Son bras et sa jambe gauche dépassaient du lit et durant un long moment Sohalia se demanda si le lit n'allait pas craquer vu la masse de muscle qu'était Dom. Elle ouvrit le petit tiroir qui avait été fabriqué dans le bois du lit. Elle rangea ses vêtements de rechange, quelques livres et déposa une photo sur une étagère proche du lit. Elle la représentait entourée par sa tante et son oncle tandis qu'elle portait sa cousine dans ses bras, cette dernière souriante. Elle posa sa serviette au bout de son lit, enleva ses rangers et se glissa sous la couette. Malgré les ronflements de son voisin du dessus et ses craintes de voir la couche du haut s'effondrait sur elle, Sohalia s'endormit bien vite.


	6. HS-01

_Hors-série 01_

* * *

_Moby Dick. Année 1505. Infirmerie._

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent précipitamment sur le sol en bois du navire. Des voix les suivirent bien vite. Elle se mit à trembler, effrayée qu'on la trouve. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle se trouvait déjà dans cet endroit. Apeurée, elle s'était glissée sous le lit où elle était auparavant allongée. Petite comme elle était, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à ramper sous l'un des lits blancs aux barreaux de fer. Elle ne discernait pas grand-chose de sa cachette. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la pièce où elle était cachée. Une odeur désagréable lui chatouillait les narines, lui donnant envie d'éternuer. Un parfum de différents médicaments régnait dans la salle. Elle fronça une fois encore le nez pour retenir un éternuement qui aurait signalé sa position. Les pas et les voix se rapprochèrent et elle se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même. Un léger tintement la fit sursauter. Elle se rendit peu à peu compte que le son qu'elle avait entendu venait d'elle. Son regard glissa sur son poignet et elle observa le bracelet argenté où se balançaient doucement six breloques de la même couleur que la chaîne. Sa main se tendit instinctivement vers l'un d'eux. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle sursauta violemment, se cognant dans une latte du lit où elle se cachait. Les pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt elle les vit apparaître, ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant son abri. Elle arrêta de respirer pour mieux masquer sa présence. Son nez se remit à la picoter. Elle fit son possible pour retenir l'éternuement qui aurait pu la trahir. Les pas firent demi-tour et la porte se referma. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle se laissa aller. Le bruit du spasme fut discret, elle guetta un long moment la porte. Mais elle resta fermée. Alors que le soulagement l'envahissait, la porte se rouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. L'homme se mit à terre et chercha sous les lits et la trouva enfin. Il lui offrit un sourire victorieux.

« Eh bien, tu étais bien cachée ! J'ai mis du temps à te trouver. Si tu sortais de là pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance ? _déclara-t-il en glissant sa main sous le lit, une invitation muette à le rejoindre, en la voyant se reculer un peu plus. _Tu ne veux pas venir voir l'océan, ou manger ? Je suis sûr que tu as faim. Allez viens. Promis, personne ne te fera du mal. »

Après un long moment à le détailler, elle rampa pour sortir du lit de l'autre côté, voulant être le plus loin possible de cet homme. Elle se plaça devant lui, un bon mètre les séparait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'était vêtue que de blanc et d'un foulard jaune. Des cheveux bruns coiffés en ce qu'elle reconnut comme une banane. Il avait une barbiche noire au menton et une grande cicatrice à côté de son œil gauche. En voyant la marque, elle recula. Il lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur. Mais même ainsi, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Elle esquissa un pas vers lui, puis se figea à nouveau en le détaillant. L'homme sourit d'avantage et tendit un bras vers un meuble à côté de lui. Il se saisit d'un bol et le présenta à la fillette. L'odeur ne tarda pas à l'atteindre et elle reconnut très vite le parfum du chocolat. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'envie, ce qui fit rire l'homme.

« Je t'en ai gardé un peu, je me doutais que tu aurais faim. Le cuisinier a fait cette mousse toute à l'heure pensant que tu apprécierais. J'ai même pensé à t'apporter une cuiller, _tenta-t-il de la convaincre. _Je te préviens, à force d'hésiter, tu vas laisser passer ta chance d'y goûter, car moi, elle me tente bien cette mousse au chocolat, _reprit-il en plantant l'ustensile dedans._

Elle fit un autre pas vers lui et tendit ses petites mains pour avoir le bol. Il lui donna en souriant. Elle se recula rapidement et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, sous l'œil attentif de l'homme. Il l'observa prendre la cuiller maladroitement et la mettre dans sa bouche, tâchant son visage de chocolat. En voyant le visage de l'enfant tâché, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se leva et attrapa une boîte de mouchoir et enleva le chocolat qu'elle avait autour de la bouche. A peine avait-il fini qu'elle enfourna une nouvelle bouchée, se remettant du chocolat partout. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le bol, il lui nettoya le visage. Il lui sourit.

« Alors ? Elle était bonne la mousse ? _questionna-t-il en jetant les mouchoirs usagés dans une poubelle toute proche. _Notre cuisinier aime bien avoir des avis sur son travail, _poursuivit-il en ayant pas de réponse, il la vit hocher la tête en signe d'appréciation, il sourit._

- Encore », _s'exclama-t-elle en tendant son bol vide, le faisant rire._

* * *

Moby Dick. Année 1505. Sur le pont, à l'avant du navire.

Le Soleil brillait de mille feux et la température était insupportable. Sohalia était appuyée contre un mur à l'ombre observant discrètement de sa cachette les hommes de l'équipage travailler sous l'astre brûlant qui ne les épargnait pas. Un vent chaud la frappa de plein fouet et fit voleter ses cheveux blonds, elle portait une petite robe blanche légère. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine en quête de fraîcheur et d'un verre d'eau, une voix puissante retentit sur le navire, la faisant sursauter. Elle se colla un peu plus au mur, espérant se fondre dans le décor pour que l'homme ne la trouve pas. Elle le vit apparaître et foncer droit sur elle en criant des «_ Trouvée ! _». Elle gémit, il ne lâchait pas. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à tenter de se cacher de lui, en vain. Il la trouvait à chaque fois. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à lui, sans grand espoir. Il l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule malgré les cris de protestation de la fillette.

« Tu es douée à cache-cache, mais je commence à avoir de l'expérience, _ria-t-il, joyeux à l'idée d'avoir gagné la partie._

- Satch, si tu lui foutais la paix. Tu vas lui faire peur à force de lui courir après comme ça. Lâche-la donc, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être portée ainsi, _intervint un homme avec des cheveux blonds en bataille._

- Ah, tu es revenu de mission ? Sohalia, je te présente Marco. C'est le commandant de la première division, il a mangé le fruit du phénix. Il pense être plus beau que moi, mais il se fait des illusions, je suis le plus beau, _narra-t-il en la reposant au sol et lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur._

- On y croit tous, Satch. Dis-moi, depuis quand tu enlèves des fillettes ? _répliqua-t-il, alors que l'enfant en question les observait en fronçant des sourcils._

- Je ne l'ai pas enlevé, _s'indigna-t-il faussement_, Père m'avait envoyé sur cette île qui a été totalement détruite. Je l'aie trouvée là-bas, c'est la seule survivante apparemment,_ raconta-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête de l'intéressée_, Père a accepté qu'elle monte à bord. Il réfléchit à ce qu'on va en faire.

- Et elle a quel âge notre nouvelle pirate ? _interrogea-t-il en se baissant pour parler avec elle._

- Elle a cinq ans, n'est-elle pas adorable ? _répondit Satch._

- Pourquoi tu réponds à sa place, elle est muette ? _rétorqua le blond en se relevant pour faire face à son ami._

- Non, elle a d'ailleurs une très jolie voix, mais elle ne parle qu'à moi. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle est tombée sous mon charme, _souffla-t-il en continuant de sourire._

- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'elle a tenté de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle t'a vu arriver, _rappela le phénix en apercevant le vif hochement de tête négatif de la fillette._

- Tu dis ça car tu es jaloux parce que c'est moi qu'elle préfère, _fini le brun._

Elle les observa un long moment continuer leur joute verbale. Voyant que Satch ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, elle commença à s'esquiver discrètement. Elle avait fait quelques pas dans la direction opposée à la leur quand elle entendit Satch l'appeler. Elle se retourna et le vit foncer sur elle sous le regard intrigué de Marco. Il l'attrapa en pleine course et la souleva à bout de bras dans les airs. Il la garda dans les airs alors qu'il revenait à la hauteur du commandant de la première division. Lorsqu'il la reposa au sol, il lui chatouilla vivement le ventre, comme vengeance pour avoir voulu s'enfuir. Elle essaya de fuir la torture de Satch en riant.

* * *

Moby Dick. Année 1505. Au large de l'île Foodvalten.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Sohalia était sur le navire de Barbe Blanche. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, mais Satch ne cessait de lui raconter des histoires sur leur capitaine et sur eux. Elle ne parlait pas énormément, le laissant faire la conversation, hochant parfois la tête signifiant au brun qu'elle écoutait. Peu à peu, elle avait cessé d'avoir peur d'eux et ne fuyait plus Satch. Elle le suivait partout. A sa demande, elle avait essayé de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer les événements qui avait pu se produire. Elle ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de l'île, seulement des odeurs et des couleurs. Les odeurs et les couleurs du feu et du sang. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ses parents, ce qui l'avait plongée dans une crise d'angoisse. Le commandant de la quatrième division n'avait pas insisté et s'était contenté des maigres informations qu'elle lui avait données. Marco se joignait souvent à eux dans la bibliothèque où elle aimait passer du temps.

Ce matin-là, elle se réveilla avant que Satch ou bien Marco vienne le faire dans l'infirmerie. Elle dormait ici, le temps que le capitaine trouve une solution. L'enfant se leva et s'habilla toute seule, elle poussa une chaise jusqu'à un évier et grimpa dessus difficilement. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se nettoya le visage. Elle attrapa la brosse à cheveux et se coiffa tant bien que mal. Prête, elle sortit et chercha l'un des deux commandants. Elle croisa plusieurs membres de l'équipage qui la saluèrent gaiement. Elle répondit en faisant des signes de la main ou en souriant. Ne trouvant ni Satch ni Marco, elle commença à les appeler. Elle les trouva à l'arrière du navire, appuyés sur le bastingage, ils discutaient en regardant l'océan. Elle se précipita dans les jambes du brun et tira sur son pantalon pour attirer son attention. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras, il échangea quelques mots avec le blond qu'elle n'écouta pas, préférant jouer avec le foulard jaune de Satch. Il emmena Sohalia dans la cuisine et ils mangèrent dans le silence, ce qui étonna la fillette. Elle était habituée à ce que le commandant de la quatrième engage la conversation. Tandis qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, elle lui jetait des coups d'œil qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors que la journée s'écoulait lentement, un homme ayant une grande moustache et un chapeau haut-de-forme se joignit à eux alors que Sohalia regardait un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il échangea quelques mots avec Satch avant de partir. Ce dernier soupira et se retourna vers la fillette qui avait délaissé son livre pour un autre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le bazar qu'elle avait mis dans la pièce en l'espace de quelques heures. Des livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol et la grande table, une chaise était également renversée. Il sourit et commença à ranger. Sohalia l'observa un instant faire puis l'imita. Une fois que tout fut à sa place, ils sortirent de la salle et montèrent sur le pont. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient maintenant dans un port. Plusieurs hommes se préparaient à débarquer. Elle détailla l'île, fascinée. Marco se mit à sa hauteur et mit un sac sur ses frêles épaules, il sourit en la voyant l'interroger du regard. Il se releva et s'éloigna. Satch l'attrapa et descendit du navire avec Sohalia dans les bras qui se tortillait dans tous les sens pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. C'est là qu'elle vit un homme d'une taille impressionnante. Elle ouvrit sa bouche sous la surprise et regarda tour à tour le géant et Satch. Il sourit, comme pour acquiescer à sa question silencieuse et l'amena près de l'homme, qui tenait dans l'une de ses mains la plus grande épée que Sohalia n'avait jamais vu.

« Voilà donc la fameuse fillette, Sohalia, _lança-t-il en souriant à l'enfant que portait son fils_, est-ce que tout est prêt ? _demanda-t-il à Marco qui se trouvait juste à côté du capitaine._

- Oui, tout est prêt », _répondit le blond, impassible._

Sohalia assista à la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient et cela l'inquiétait. Elle vit plusieurs groupes d'hommes se mettre en route et avancer dans l'île. Satch se mit également à avancer. Elle continuait à s'agitait dans toutes les directions pour ne rien perdre du paysage qu'elle découvrait, malgré les demandes du brun qui la suppliait qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Elle remarqua bien vite que les habitants de l'île avaient tous des plumes dans les cheveux. Elle pointa du doigt, en désignant une qui l'attirait particulièrement un et murmura un « _jolie_ ». Elle posait plusieurs questions sur les fleurs, arbres et diverses autres choses qui la fascinaient, les hommes qui l'entouraient répondaient toujours à ses questions. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village où un homme les attendait à l'entrée. Satch la déposa sur ses deux pieds avant d'attraper sa main et de l'entraîner vers Barbe Blanche, Marco et l'homme. Il était assez âgé et détaillait avec la plus grande attention la fillette qui avançait.

« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le maire du village, Monsieur Tig, _la salua-t-il en tendant la main vers elle._

- Elle ne se souvient plus rien et elle est un peu sauvage, mais elle est plutôt calme, _expliqua rapidement Barbe Blanche en jetant un regard à Sohalia._

- Je vois ça, _dit-il en voyant la fillette se cacher derrière le commandant de la quatrième division._

Pour une enfant, vivre sur un navire de pirate, ce n'est pas conseillé », _continua le capitaine._

Sohalia n'écoutait plus ce que disait le géant au vieil homme. Elle fronça des sourcils et tourna son regard inquisiteur vers Satch. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux marron de la fillette.

« Tu vas vivre ici, avec les gens qui portent de jolies plumes dans les cheveux. Tu vas voir, ils sont très gentils, et ils s'occuperont bien de toi, _lâcha-t-il en souriant tristement._

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? _répéta-t-il ne comprenant pas sa question._

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre avec toi ?

- Parce que c'est dangereux.

- Pas vrai ! _s'écria-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement sa tête, rejetant sans aucune hésitation l'argument qu'il lui fournissait._

- Sohalia ? _l'appela Marco_. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec nous car nous ne sommes pas des gentils. Nous sommes des pirates, si tu restes avec nous, tu seras aussi une pirate.

- Mais vous êtes de gentils pirates, _s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse, _et moi aussi, je veux être une pirate !

- Je t'avais dit que ça serait compliqué de lui faire comprendre, elle est têtue. Et encore le mot est faible », _geignit Satch en s'asseyant sur le sol._

Marco regarda Sohalia se diriger vers le brun, et lui tapoter le bras comme pour le réconforter. Il sourit, amusé. Il se retourna vers son Père et échangea un court regard avec lui. Barbe Blanche contemplait lui aussi la fillette réconfortée maladroitement le commandant de la quatrième. Alors que ce dernier tentait vainement de faire comprendre à l'enfant que c'était mieux pour elle qu'elle reste ici, le capitaine appela son second et ils discutèrent ensemble de longues minutes. Lorsque le blond revint, il prit Sohalia dans ses bras et aida son ami à se relever. Satch ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et suivit le commandant de la première.

« Père va discuter avec le maire, il nous a chargé de faire les provisions, _lança-t-il à l'assemblée_, _tous commencèrent à murmurer, se répartissant les tâches, _il veut qu'on fasse visiter le village à Sohalia pendant qu'il cherche une solution, _expliqua-t-il au brun sous les cris de joie de la petite blonde._

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer le vieux, _précisa le commandant de la quatrième._

- J'ai remarqué et Père aussi. Elle semble t'apprécier, _remarqua-t-il en la voyant quémander les bras de Satch._

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était tombée sous mon charme, _ria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, _ mais elle t'adore aussi car tu lui lis des tas de livres, elle adora ça », _ajouta-t-il en avançant vers les magasins du village._

Le commandant de la première division ne répondit rien, observant la fillette pointer du doigt une grande plume rouge et blanche. Il la prit et lui mit dans les cheveux. Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant pour le remercier. Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les rues du village, s'arrêtant seulement quand Sohalia était fascinée par quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès des autres membres de l'équipage, ils virent que tous les achats avaient été faits. Barbe Blanche était assis avec le maire et ils discutaient joyeusement tout en buvant du saké. Le capitaine leur fit signe de s'approcher et ils obéirent. Arrivés devant lui, Satch mit Sohalia par terre et la poussa à rejoindre les deux chefs. Elle hésita un moment puis avança lentement vers eux. L'homme le plus fort du monde tendit sa main vers l'enfant, l'invitant silencieusement à s'approcher à un peu plus.

« Sohalia, il faut que tu comprennes que la place d'une enfant ce n'est pas sur un navire pirate. Être sur un bateau pirate, ce n'est pas comme être en croisière. Il faut travailler dur et se battre pour survivre. Ta place n'est pas là-bas, mais ici. Tu seras en sécurité dans ce village, _déclara-t-il._

- Pas vrai, _rejeta-t-elle en secouant la tête et elle reprit avant que Barbe Blanche est le temps de le faire,_ je devrais être avec papa et maman ! Mais je me souviens plus où ils sont.

- Sohalia, _commença Marco._

- Je veux être avec Satch ! Je veux rester sur le grand et beau bateau et manger des mousses au chocolat, pas avec le vieux monsieur, _s'entêta-t-elle._

- Sohalia, _tenta alors Satch._

- Non ! Je ne veux pas être seule ici ! », _cria-t-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues._

Pensant qu'ils allaient la forcer à rester dans ce village, elle s'enfuit et pénétra dans la forêt. Elle entendit vaguement des voix l'appeler. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici avec le vieux monsieur, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle voulait rester avec Satch et Marco et vivre sur le grand bateau qui ressemblait à une baleine. Mais plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Si elle ne pouvait pas être avec les pirates, alors elle voulait retrouver ses parents. Être avec eux. Mais comment pouvait-elle les retrouver alors qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de leurs visages, de leurs voix, de leurs noms ? Pourquoi avait-elle tout oublié ? Pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était retrouvée sous des planches de bois ? Pourquoi tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était des flammes léchant et détruisant des maisons et des flaques de sang sur sol ? Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient-ils pas à côté d'elle à son réveil ? Aveuglée par ses larmes et sa peine, elle ne fit pas attention où elle courait et ses pieds se prirent dans les racines d'un arbre. Elle chuta en criant, roulant sur le sol tentant d'arrêter se descente en essayant d'attraper des branches, racines, cailloux, mais rien ne stoppait sa chute. La peau de ses mains était tranchée sans pitié, sa robe se déchirait.

Sa dégringolade s'arrêta finalement dans un fossé rempli de feuilles mortes. Chanceuse, elle se releva difficilement après que son étourdissement soit passé. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied gauche au sol, une terrible douleur la fit basculer à nouveau sur le sol humide et froid de la forêt. Elle s'efforça de se mettre debout plusieurs fois mais chaque essais fut un lamentable échec à cause de la douleur. Elle tourna la tête et chercha autour d'elle un quelconque moyen pour s'aider à marcher. Le paysage qu'elle découvrit, l'effraya. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Même si elle trouvait un moyen pour l'aider à se mettre debout, elle ne saurait pas où aller. Affolée, elle se mit à crier les noms de Marco et Satch, espérant qu'ils l'entendraient et qu'ils viendraient la chercher. Soudain, une tâche sombre bondit devant elle, surprise, elle poussa un nouveau cri avant de se pétrifier, d'effroi. Un jaguar se dressait face à elle, les crocs sortis. Elle ne bougea pas, fascinée et effrayée par l'animal qui se tenait prêt à bondir. Il possédait une robe d'un noir intense, ses yeux jaunes saisissants la faisaient trembler. Il bougea légèrement et, grâce aux rayons du Soleil qui traversaient difficilement les branchages, elle aperçut sur son pelage des tâches légèrement plus clairs que le reste de ses poils. Ses yeux marron croisèrent ceux jaunes du prédateur et elle ne put s'en défaire. Tout son corps vibrait, sachant qu'elle était la proie et lui le chasseur. Il lâcha un léger ronronnement, et les muscles de l'animal se tendirent.

Il bondit en grognant. Elle ferma les yeux fortement, hurlant de peur. Mais rien ne vint. La mort pouvait-elle être aussi douce ? Elle en doutait. Toujours effrayée, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les paupières et voir par elle-même si elle était ou non dans un autre monde. Elle utilisa ses autres sens, tâchant de comprendre la situation. Elle percevait une odeur différente de toutes celles de la forêt qui l'entourait, elle lui était étrangement familière. De légers bruits également, comme si quelqu'un foulait le tapis de feuilles mortes. Des murmures de voix d'hommes s'élevèrent peu à peu dans les airs. Des pas se rapprochèrent prudemment d'elle.

« Sohalia ? C'est bon, tout va bien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre », _la rassura Satch._

Ses muscles se détendirent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Une vague de soulagement la fit sourire en voyant le visage du commandant de la quatrième et de la première un peu en retrait, les lèvres pincés, semblant en proie à de profondes réflexions. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'air préoccupé du phénix, préférant se réfugier dans les bras du brun qui observait ses diverses blessures. Il grimaça en notant l'étendue des dégâts. Il la souleva et se mit en marche. Le début du trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Sohalia respecta pendant un moment le silence des autres malgré sa curiosité qui devenait de plus en plus féroce. Elle jouait avec le foulard de Satch luttant contre la fatigue. Elle était épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Mais elle tint bon. Lorsque sa soif de connaissance atteint son paroxysme, elle dévisagea son porteur tout en lui tapotant la joue pour avoir son attention. Ce dernier soupira, se doutant de ce qu'elle désirait.

« Oui ?

- Comment s'appelle l'animal de toute à l'heure ? _demanda-elle en regardant derrière eux._

- C'était un jaguar, une mère. Ces petits ne devaient pas être très loin, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a attaquée, _répondit-il._

- Elle est morte ? _souffla-t-elle en imaginant les bébés jaguars seuls._

- Non, elle aura juste un bon mal de crâne à son réveil », _ria-t-il en voyant la mine soulagée de l'enfant._

Elle lui sourit en réponse à son hilarité et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Maintenant que ses questions avaient maintenant des réponses, elle se sentait plus légère et elle laissait le sommeil l'envahir. Le rythme de marche de Satch la berçait peu à peu. Sa respiration ralentit. Une crainte qui avait été balayée par les récents événements revint aux galops. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? En sentant son souffle dans son cou devenir plus lent, Satch pensa qu'elle s'était endormie. Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'elle se redressa vivement hagarde, combattant désespérément pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une lueur de peur faisait briller ses yeux.

« On va où ? _questionna-t-elle en tentant de trouver dans le paysage qui l'entourait un point de repère qui l'aiderait à répondre à sa question._

- On rentre, _répondit simplement Satch en échangeant un regard avec Marco._

- Où ça ? _insista-t-elle insatisfaite de la réponse du brun._

- Sur le bateau, _déclara Marco en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant._

Sohalia sourit aux deux commandants et se recala contre l'épaule de Satch. Ils rentraient sur le navire, elle ne resterait donc pas au village. Elle pourrait à nouveau manger des mousses au chocolat, écouté Satch lui raconter des histoires sur leur équipage, lire des livres avec Marco. Elle aimait la vie sur le navire, et même s'ils étaient des pirates, ils étaient gentils. La fillette adorait l'odeur de l'océan. Elle aimait passer des heures à regarder l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle appréciait cette vie et elle ne voulait pas autre chose. Elle se sentait à sa place. Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent et son souffle ralentit. Elle sombra bien vite dans les bras de Satch.


	7. Chapitre 05

_Deux semaines plus tard. West Blue, au large de Las Camp._

Ils avaient mis deux semaines pour aller à Las Camp. D'après les informations du sage de la Lignée des Senrigan la carte qui leur permettrait de trouver les clés se trouvait sur cette île. Cette île ne possédait aucune base marine ce qui assurait aux habitants une certaine sécurité pendant cette ère sombre. Durant ces deux semaines de trajet, les choses s'étaient mises peu à peu en place. Les rookies écoutaient et obéissaient aux ordres des empereurs même si la plupart du temps ils exécutaient les ordres en grognant. Certes, il y avait toujours des tensions entre les équipages rivaux mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que quelques regards mauvais. Barbe Blanche les avait mis en garde, et personne n'était assez fou pour défier la légende. Quelques rookies s'étaient mêlés aux autres et discutaient ensemble, parfois. Les premiers à s'être adressé la parole furent Nami, Robin et Bonney. Elles faisaient parties des rares femmes qui avaient choisis d'être pirate. Beaucoup d'hommes d'autres équipages les détaillaient, se demandant comment elles avaient pu survivre aussi longtemps dans un monde d'homme sans pitié et sanguinaire. Mais aucun n'avait fait de commentaire, du moins pas à voix haute.

Les rookies naviguaient sur l'une des répliques du Moby Dick, sauf les Mugiwaras qui n'avaient pas accepté de laisser leur navire à Saint Poplar, sous la protection de Doma. Shanks avait bien essayé de convaincre le capitaine de laisser le Thousand Sunny sur l'île précédente mais rien n'avait fait changer d'avis Luffy. Les révolutionnaires voyageaient avec les rookies afin de surveiller les jeunes pirates. On pouvait rapidement aller sur les autres navires à l'aide de grappins. C'était dangereux mais plus simple que d'héberger tous ces hors-la-loi sur le même navire. Pour faciliter les communications, chaque capitaine avait été muni de mini-escargophone. Les rookies venaient souvent sur le Moby Dick, curieux de découvrir comment l'équipage le plus puissant du monde fonctionnait. La plupart des jeunes pirates qui étaient venus jeter un coup d'œil avait été surpris de voir que la vie sur le navire était des plus normales. Les membres vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations personnelles tout en s'occupant du navire. Luffy et Sabo passaient leur temps avec Ace sur le géant des mers.

La relation entre le commandant de la seconde division et Sohalia ne s'était pas améliorée. Bien au contraire. Ace se montrait toujours aussi méfiant par rapport à la jeune femme et lui faisait bien comprendre. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il la surveillait, cherchant un signe de trahison ou simplement pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. La plupart du temps, elle ignorait le comportement de Portgas, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, la surveillance constante du jeune homme jouait sur ses nerfs. Quelques disputes éclataient souvent entre la Shizen et le commandant de la seconde. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour calmer le jeu entre eux. Souvent, c'était Marco qui les interrompait lorsqu'il estimait que ça allait trop loin. Lorsque Ace se trouvait en compagnie de ses frères et que la jeune femme était à proximité d'eux, Sabo et Ace se tendaient prêt à parer une attaque éventuelle. Elle comprenait que les deux frères puissent être soupçonneux par rapport à sa présence parmi eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être exaspérée. Marco avait tenté plusieurs fois de connaître la raison de cette animosité entre eux en posant quelques questions à Sohalia mais elle éludait ses interrogations.

La relation entre la Shizen et le commandant de la première division n'était celle qu'elle était avant, mais leur lien fraternel se retissait un peu plus de jour en jour. Il ne passait que peu de temps ensemble. Marco était souvent sollicité par le Paternel pour régler des détails de leur plan d'action, pour discuter de stratégie ou pour simplement parler du déroulement de la cohabitation entre toutes ses fortes têtes. Barbe Blanche et Shanks craignaient le moment où les tensions exploseraient malgré la mise en garde de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Étant le second du capitaine, il avait peu de temps pour lui. Mais à défaut de renouer avec Marco, elle s'était rapprochée de Vista, qui faisait tout pour l'intégrer à sa division. Elle s'entendait bien avec Dom, le clown de la cinquième division. Il était toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère en riant. Même si son rire ressemblait plus à un tremblement de terre. Ce géant avait pris l'habitude de se moquer gentiment de Sohalia. Son hilarité était si communicative, qu'il était impossible de ne pas le rejoindre ou de se mettre en colère contre lui.

Sohalia était tranquillement assise dans la bibliothèque, lisant le journal de bord. Elle tenait à connaître les événements qu'elle avait manquait. Elle savait que ce journal était tenu avec assiduité. Seuls le capitaine et les commandants relataient ce qui s'était passé sur le navire. Elle reconnut facilement les écritures de chacun. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en mettant un nom sur les mots qu'elle lisait. Lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une nouvelle graphie, elle sut immédiatement que c'était Ace. La Shizen se retint de rire. Le commandant de la seconde écrivait vraiment mal. Elle dut se concentrer pour déchiffrer les mots qu'il avait posés sur le journal. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle se tendit. Elle revint quelque page en arrière, et frôla de son index la page décorait par l'encre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait écrit dans le journal. Satch y racontait une permission qu'il avait passé avec Ace et Marco. Elle sourit, sachant comment l'ancien commandant de la quatrième était avec les femmes. Elle referma le livre et le laissa sur ses genoux, les paumes dessus comme pour retenir ses souvenirs de resurgir. Fermant fortement ses paupières, elle soupira.

« Je n'ai encore rien dit et je t'ennuie déjà ? », _déclara-t-il, souriant de sa farce._

Surprise, elle sursauta et cria. Son livre tomba au sol et elle manqua de suivre le même chemin, oubliant que le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise n'était pas stable. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, elle dévisagea intensément l'intrus. Marco continuait de sourire, fier de son effet. Il était nonchalamment appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise mauve ouverte sur son torse laissant admirer ses muscles taillés par des années de combats, soulignés par le Jolly Roger de Barbe Blanche. Bref, un Marco dans toute sa splendeur. Sohalia ne répondit pas. Elle ramassa le livre et soupira à nouveau. Elle le rangea sous le regard attentif du phénix.

« C'est fou de voir comment le temps est passé et ce qui a changé, _poursuivit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce._

- Il y a des choses qui changent et d'autres qui restent, _rétorqua-t-elle en cherchant où il voulait en venir._

- Et je suis heureux de voir que tu es moins bordélique qu'avant. Lorsque tu passais du temps dans cette salle, on la retrouvait toujours sans dessus-dessous avec Satch, _ria-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face du sien tout jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce pour prouver ses dires._

- Que veux-tu ?

- On va mettre pied à terre dans un quart d'heure voire une demi-heure, _répondit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte._

- Marco, _l'appela-t-elle après l'avoir regardé partir, il se stoppa et pivota légèrement son visage vers elle_, je suis désolée, _fit-elle, il se tourna vers elle, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle s'excusait_. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelle toutes ses années. J'ai tenté, je te le jure mais je n'ai pas pu.

- Je me doute, _dit-il simplement en s'avançant lentement vers elle._

- Tu dois être au courant, non ? Père a dû te le dire, _supposa-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

- Non, le Paternel ne m'a rien dit. Et de toute façon, je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je pense que tu m'en parleras toi-même lorsque tu seras prête, _rétorqua-t-il en lui tapotant le sommet de sa tête tout en lui adressant un sourire._

- J'ai l'impression d'être un chien, _marmonna-t-elle en essayant d'échapper à cette main qui s'amusait maintenant à la décoiffer._

- Je dirais plutôt un chiot, _s'amusa-t-il._

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chiot ?! _s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui._

- Regarde, tu aboies ! _souligna-t-il en attrapant sa main, il l'attira contre lui avant de l'enlacer, il l'entendit grogner faiblement._ Tu m'as manqué », _souffla-t-il._

Elle serra sa chemise et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Sept années étaient passées, et pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours aussi flegmatique. Son étreinte quelque peu distante était toujours aussi rassurante et protectrice. Elle sourit contre son torse sous la vague de souvenir qui l'envahi tandis qu'il l'enlaçait plus fortement. Elle s'écarta de lui et sourit à nouveau.

« Si on ne remonte pas bientôt, tu peux être sûr que le commandant de la seconde va venir voir si je ne t'aie pas tué, _déclara-t-elle en grimaçant._

- D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il a contre toi. Il a toujours été méfiant par rapport au nouveau mais jamais à ce point-là, _demanda-t-il en sortant de la bibliothèque._

- C'est plutôt compliqué, _soupira-t-elle en le suivant_. Le premier soir, à Saint Poplar, lorsque j'ai appris pour Satch, _elle déglutit en prononçant son prénom_, j'étais faible mentalement, Jef en a profité et j'ai failli tuer Sabo.

- Je comprends mieux, mais as-tu tenté de lui expliquer ? _dit-il en ouvrant la porte menant au pont._

- Quoi ? C'est possible de discuter avec lui ? _s'exclama-t-elle surprise, attirant les regards des pirates alentours sur eux._

- Il est difficile et têtu c'est vrai, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Essaies de lui parler, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'interviendrai à mon tour, _proposa-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte menant aux dortoirs._

- Non, Vista m'a déjà bien aidé à m'intégrer, j'aimerais me débrouiller seule pour ce cas-là, _rejeta-t-elle en souriant._

- Comme tu veux, _accepta-t-il en jetant un œil sur la porte_, ce n'est pas trop dur dans le dortoir ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Dom a le don de mettre à l'aise les gens,_ répondit-elle en souriant, sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du phénix_, pas comme la personne qui arrive, _grogna-t-elle._

- Marco ! Où étais-tu ?! _s'écria Ace en toisant la jeune femme._

- Dans la bibliothèque avec Sohalia, pourquoi ? Il y a un souci ? _s'inquiéta le commandant de la première._

- Oui et non. Je t'ai déjà dit de te méfier d'elle ! _riposta le jeune homme torse nu._

- Bonjour Ace, je suis ravie de te voir également ! Bon, je vais préparer mon sac. On se retrouve toute à l'heure ? _déclara-t-elle en détaillant Marco qui souriait tandis qu'Ace marmonnait dans sa barbe._

- Bien sûr. »

Sohalia sourit et ouvrit la porte menant aux dortoirs. Marco voulut la prévenir de faire attention, que l'escalier était raide et qu'à la vitesse où elle le descendait, elle allait tomber, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Un cri aigu retentit, bien vite suivi d'un bruit sourd. Elle n'en ratait jamais une. Il soupira et observa la scène. Si elle avait allumé la lumière, elle aurait remarqué que quelqu'un était assis sur la dernière marche. Il la vit se relever prestement et toiser l'homme imposant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa voix résonna tandis qu'elle criait après Dom. Ce dernier se mit à rire alors que Sohalia soupirait avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Soulagé, Marco referma la porte avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son ami. Ce dernier le détaillait, désapprobateur. Il le rassura d'un sourire avant de se diriger tous les deux vers leurs cabines.

Les navires venaient de jeter l'ancre, les hors-la-loi mettaient dans le silence à terre. S'il n'y avait pas le port, les voyageurs auraient pu penser que cette île était déserte. Les deux empereurs se mirent en route à la recherche d'un village. Leurs équipages les suivirent comme leurs ombres. Les rookies marchaient joyeusement derrière les équipages de Shanks et de Barbe Blanche. Les révolutionnaires fermaient le cortège comme l'avait demandé l'homme le plus fort du monde. Les commandants restaient sur leurs gardes, prêt à se défendre à la moindre menace qu'ils percevaient autour d'eux. Les hommes de la cinquième division évoluaient rapidement, ne semblant pas produire le moindre effort pour garder le rythme de marche imposé par le capitaine. Sohalia fermait la marche de sa division, le souffle saccadé par les efforts qu'elle devait produire. Dom, qui avançait à ses côtés, se retenait de rire par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Le visage rougit par l'effort, le dos voûté à cause du lourd sac qu'elle avait sur ses épaules, les cheveux en bataille, manquant de vaciller à chaque pas, elle continuait de garder le rythme difficilement. Bramenco, le commandant de la sixième division, guettait le moment où elle allait tomber, souriant rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils progressaient dans la végétation à la recherche des natifs, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. La matinée touchait à sa fin, et le Soleil, qui tapait de plus en plus fort, n'arrangeait rien. Sohalia avançait en regardant où elle mettait les pieds, pour ne pas chuter. Soudain, elle percuta le sac de l'homme qui était devant elle. Il se nommait Titi. Du moins, sur le navire, on l'appelait ainsi. Ce surnom venait de sa voix qui était particulièrement aigu. C'était dû à un choc durant une bataille d'après ce que Sohalia avait compris. Après avoir percutée Titi, elle tomba à la renverse sous le poids de son sac. La chute lui coupa le souffle. Elle tenta de se relever, mais une arme pointée sur son visage l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. D'après leur tenu, elle comprit qu'ils venaient de faire la connaissance avec les habitants de l'île. Sohalia perçut la voix puissante de Barbe Blanche s'élever et expliquer la raison de leur présence.

Dès que les armes des natifs s'abaissèrent, la tension diminua quelque peu. Les habitants restaient méfiants vis à vis des hors-la-loi. Sohalia tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever, mais avec son sac à dos, l'affaire se révéla plus compliquée que prévu. Elle gigota dans tous les sens, puis finalement elle finit par baisser les bras dans un grognement exaspéré. Bramenco l'observa faire en silence et eut la vague impression d'avoir sous les yeux une torture sur le dos qui tentait désespérément de se remettre dans le bon sens. Il se retint difficilement de rire. Dom, lui, ne contint pas son hilarité bien longtemps et d'une poigne ferme, il la remit sur ses deux pieds. Elle le remercia brièvement. Les pirates suivirent les hommes qui étaient venus les accueillir jusqu'à leur village. Dès qu'ils passèrent les premières habitations, les enfants qui jouaient dehors furent rentrés de force à l'intérieur des maisons par leurs mères.

« On a l'impression d'être des lépreux, _souffla Stephen, un homme de la cinquième division, en parcourant le village des yeux._

- Pour eux, nous sommes les méchants, _rétorqua Sohalia en observant un petit garçon qui les regardait_, les pirates ont causé autant de mal que les marines, _continua-t-elle en voyant l'enfant suivre la procession jusqu'au centre du village._

- Il est orphelin, ses parents sont morts la dernière fois que des pirates ont mis les pieds ici, _déclara l'un des villageois qui se tenait à côté de Dom, il avait remarqué le regard insistant de la jeune femme._

- Je suis désolée », _répondit-elle, se sentant obligée de s'excuser._

Il acquiesça et se tut. L'enfant continua à les suivre, curieux de voir autant d'hommes pénétrer dans le village. Au centre de la seule et unique place, le maire du village les attendait entouré par deux hommes aussi imposant que Dom. Shanks et Barbe Blanche s'arrêtèrent devant eux, le Roux légèrement en retrait. Les commandants du Moby Dick firent signe à leurs divisions de s'éloigner un peu. Les hommes obéirent sagement et formèrent un arc de cercle. Les rookies et les révolutionnaires les imitèrent. La discussion semblait se dérouler plutôt bien. Vista discutait avec plusieurs membres de sa division sur les événements à venir. Si les villageois ne coopéraient pas avec eux, ça risquait de poser problème. Mais les natifs avaient toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas accepter de les aider. La discussion semblait s'éterniser, lorsque Marco s'approcha de la cinquième division. Il fit un signe à Sohalia, l'invitant à le suivre. Elle obéit et salua le maire du village quand elle fut face à lui.

« Sohalia, _l'appela Barbe Blanche_, un équipage de marine aurait détruit un village au Nord de l'île, derrière les montagnes. Apparemment, il y avait un homme différent des autres qui les accompagnait.

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?_ demanda la jeune femme au maire._

- Un peu plus de deux semaines, _répondit le vieil homme après avoir consulté du regard l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite comme pour confirmer ses propos._

- Il ressemblait à quoi cet homme qui se différenciait du lot ?_ interrogea-t-elle en hochant la tête face à la cohérence des dates._

- Plutôt grand, des cheveux blancs et courts et des yeux verts clairs, _récita l'homme à la droite du maire._

- Jef Mentaru en chair et en os ! _grogna Sohalia._

- Après avoir détruit le village, ils ont été dans la montagne, _informa le maire en pointant la plus haute._

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, monsieur », _dit le Paternel en serrant la main du vieil homme._

Ils s'éloignèrent des villageois et retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers. Barbe Blanche contacta McGuy, l'un de ses alliés afin de veiller sur les habitants. Les révolutionnaires restaient avec les natifs pour accueillir l'allié. Ils rejoindraient les autres dès que McGuy serait présent. Ils remercièrent encore les habitants et pénétrèrent dans la forêt se dirigeant vers le Nord. Ils passèrent leur journée dans la végétation, avançant péniblement. La flore était dense, pouvant facilement cacher des soldats. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour déjeuner et le repas se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Ils continuèrent leur progression, se méfiant de chaque ombre. En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin sur une plaine au pied de la montagne qu'ils devraient escalader le lendemain. Le Soleil se couchait déjà, ils allaient devoir camper dans la plaine pour la nuit. Ils montèrent le campement avant que la nuit tombe et les hors-la-loi se dispersèrent en petit clan autour des feux de camp.


	8. Chapitre 06

_Le lendemain, campement des pirates à Las Camp._

Le Soleil reprit sa place qui lui revenait de droit. Peu à peu, les pirates s'éveillèrent et démontèrent immédiatement leur tente avant d'aller rejoindre leur camarade autour d'un feu. Lorsque Dom eut finit de ranger sa toile, il jeta un coup d'œil à la tente de Sohalia. Cette dernière semblait être encore en train de dormir. Il sourit et s'avança discrètement vers le campement de la jeune femme. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la tente et découvrit la jeune femme endormie dans son sac de couchage. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son coussin. Il s'approcha tout doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. La voix de Marco résonna dans le silence du matin. Le commandant de la première division les informait que le rassemblement général serait dans quinze minutes. Dom sourit en voyant sa coéquipière gigotait. Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça des sourcils. Il avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et attendit patiemment le moment fatidique.

La voix de Marco l'avait tiré du monde des songes, mais elle ne souhaitait pas se lever de suite. Elle voulait profiter encore un peu de son monde paisible qu'était parfois le sommeil. Oui, elle voulait profiter encore un peu de ce moment de paix avant de rejoindre ce monde cruel et sans pitié. Marco appela à nouveau au rassemblement et dans un soupire las, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se figea. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait le visage d'un homme qui la regardait fixement. Il laissa échapper un ricanement qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. La terreur l'envahie, et le cri qu'elle tentait de contenir lui échappa. Sohalia recula si vivement que la tente céda et tomba sur les deux occupants. Marco, qui avait décidé de réveiller les retardataires, entendit le hurlement de la Shizen. Il vit avec étonnement la toile tomber au sol. Le tissu dessina alors deux silhouettes. Il fronça des sourcils et commença à s'approcher. Un rire tonitruant résonna à travers tout le campement et Dom sortit des décombres de la tente.

Lentement Sohalia s'extirpa à son tour de ce qu'il restait de sa toile. Elle détailla un long moment le tissu déchiré avant de poser un regard glacial vers l'homme qui se tenait à présent les côtes. Il semblait vraiment très fier de sa petite blague. Elle se releva lentement. Se tenant debout devant Dom, elle le fixa attendant des explications. Qu'il se moque d'elle durant la journée, ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais le matin, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle n'appréciait que peu ce genre de réveil et le fait qu'elle n'avait à présent plus de tente n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. Dom, entre deux éclats de rire, tenta de lui expliquer ses raisons, en vain. Elle ne comprenait pas et n'avait spécialement envie de faite le moindre effort de compréhension. D'un geste vif et brusque, elle avança son bras droit vers lui avant de le rejeter au loin. Dans un bruit fracassant, les branches de l'arbre le plus proche s'animèrent et saisirent avec force Dom. Ce dernier ne riait plus du tout et commença à brayer, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Comme pour lui répondre, la proche l'envoya un peu plus loin avant de reprendre sa place. Sohalia se détourna et commença à chercher son sac à dos.

« Dom, tu n'oublieras pas que tu as de couture à faire. Et y a plutôt intérêt que ça soit bien fait ! _lança-t-elle en souriant à l'interpelé._

- Tu n'as pas d'humour le matin ! _ronchonna l'homme en s'approchant du cadavre de la tente._

- Tout dépend des blagues, mais ce genre-là ne me plaît guère, _répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la forêt, ses vêtements sous le bras. _

- Si vous pouviez vous activer, _intervint Marco adossé à un arbre, un sourire en coin en regardant Dom inspecter les dégâts._

- Mais bien sûr cher commandant de la première, tu peux aller l'aider si tu souhaites qu'il aille plus vite, _répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire._

- Dépêches-toi d'aller te changer et de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, Père ne va pas tarder à nous expliquer son plan d'action », _dit-il en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de Sohalia._

Sohalia acquiesça et se mit en quête d'un buisson qui pourrait lui offrir une barrière contre les regards indiscrets. Elle se changea en vitesse et rangea son short et t-shirt dans son sac à dos. En revenant au campement, elle remarqua que sa tente était pliée et rangée. Elle sourit et rejoignit sa division qui déjeunait près du feu. Elle se servit une tasse de café bien chaude et attrapa un croissant qu'elle coinça entre ses dents afin d'avoir une main libre pour prendre un morceau de sucre et une cuillère. Elle s'assit à côté de Titi qui la salua joyeusement. Elle se retint de rire, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à la voix particulièrement aigue de l'homme. Elle lui répondit par un simple signe de tête étant donné qu'elle tenait toujours le croissant avec ses dents. Elle déjeuna en silence, écoutant seulement les conversations de ses compagnons. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Dom, il lui offrit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle ?! Ce n'était pas son genre de prendre la mouche pour si peu de chose. Elle avait l'habitude avec Satch. Dom, ravi de voir qu'elle lui avait pardonné, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à discuter.

« A ton avis comment on va faire pour grimper cette montagne ? Surtout qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit exact où ce type aurait planqué cette carte, _demanda soudainement l'homme en observant l'obstacle en question._

- L'escalader serait long et compliqué étant donné qu'on est nombreux, mais c'est le seul moyen, _répondit-elle en détaillant également la montagne_, c'est vrai que si on s'avait exactement où se trouvait la carte, ça nous aiderait, _ajouta-t-elle._

- On pourrait se séparer, _intervint Titi en léchant son doigt tâché de confiture._

- Trop risqué, _contredit Stephen en croquant dans son croissant._

- Oui, mais ça serait plus simple et plus rapide, _continua Titi._

- Stephen a raison, Jef est malin. Je doute qu'il ait laissé cette carte toute seule. Il y a aura sûrement différents obstacles, _déclara Sohalia en terminant son café._

- T'as l'air de bien de le connaître, _souligna Dom avec un sourire taquin collé sur ses lèvres._

- Il y a quelques temps, on m'a demandé de l'arrêter, j'ai réussi, aujourd'hui, je dois le tuer, _éluda-t-elle froidement._

- Et comment t'y es-tu prise pour l'avoir la dernière fois ? _questionna Stephen, curieux._

- Jef s'était caché dans la forêt, imaginant que les gardes ne viendraient pas le chercher là-bas. C'était bien pensé, mais le Roi n'a pas envoyé les gardes mais moi. Contrôlant la flore qui m'entoure, ça a été simple, _se déroba-t-elle en s'intéressant subitement à ses chaussures._

Voyant que Sohalia n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus sur le sujet, ils débutèrent une nouvelle conversation sur la façon la plus pratique d'escalader la montagne. Sohalia ne s'impliqua plus dans leur discussion. Les deux empereurs arrivèrent en silence, leurs seconds respectifs derrière eux. Les pirates se turent, impatient de connaître la marche à suivre. Ils allaient devoir se préparer pour escalader la falaise. Pour ceux possédant le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, la tâche allait être simplifiée. Sohalia jeta un coup d'œil à Marco et soupira. Il n'aurait aucun mal à arriver à sommet de la montagne avant tout le monde. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Barbe Blanche et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Est-ce que tout se passerait bien pour lui ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun risque ? Inquiète, elle se dirigea vers ses sacs avec une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

Après avoir récupéré ses bagages, elle rejoignit Vista qui discutait avec les autres commandants. Ils semblaient tous aussi soucieux qu'elle. Dès qu'elle s'approcha, Ace la toisa. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle était certaine qu'elle serait déjà étendue sur le sol, morte. Sohalia ignora le commandant de la seconde. Les commandants discutaient des risques pour leur Père que représentait cette ascension. Marco écoutait en silence, il adressa un bref signe de tête à la jeune femme.

« Marco, t'es sûr que tu ne pourrais pas le convaincre de rester ici ? _demanda Izo qui vérifiait son pistolet._

- Non. Les infirmières l'ont examinés et apparemment, il n'y a rien à craindre, _répondit le phénix en jetant un coup d'œil aux jeunes femmes qui entouraient leur capitaine._

- Tu parles de la bande de fille qui est plus occupée à vous détailler dans les moindres détails qu'à surveiller la santé de notre Père ?! _répliqua Sohalia en toisant les femmes vêtues de robes roses._

- Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse la petite blonde ? _s'amusa Curiel._

- Jalouse ? _s'étonna-t-elle_. Pour être jalouse, il faudrait que j'envie leur situation et ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

- Escalader, ça va être dur, _intervint Joz_, il y a forcément une autre solution.

- Je pense que le vieux et le Roux l'auraient déjà trouvé s'il y avait une autre façon de grimper, _contra Haruta._

- Je doute que Jef ait escaladé la montagne, _ajouta la jeune femme en détaillant une nouvelle fois la falaise cherchant un indice_, mais comment a-t-il fait ? _s'énerva-t-elle._

- Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'a dit le Maire du village, ils sont arrivés par le Nord. Il doit y avoir un chemin de l'autre côté de la montagne, _réfléchit Marco._

- Sauf qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps de contourner la montagne, _rétorqua Ace._

- Marco, tu as survolé la zone ? _questionna soudainement la jeune femme._

- Non, Père ne me l'a pas demandé. Tu penses qu'une route serait visible du ciel ?

- Ça vaut le coup de tester », _répondit Bramenco._

Sans se poser plus de question, le phénix prit son envol. Sohalia ne put détacher ses yeux de l'oiseau de feu bleu qui tournoyait autour de la montagne. Ces couleurs lui avaient manqué plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Les commandants restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce Marco atterrissent à leur côté.

« Il y a bien un chemin qui mène jusqu'au sommet, mais ça va être long. Si on fait un minimum de pause, on arrivera en haut en fin d'après-midi, _expliqua-t-il._

- Je vais en parler au Paternel, _déclara Joz en se dirigeant vers leur capitaine._

- Te voilà rassurée ? _souffla Marco en posant une main rassurant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

- Oui, et non, _avoua-t-elle sous le regard des autres commandants_, est-ce qu'il se rend compte que le temps a de l'impact sur lui ? Qu'il peut à tout moment disparaître, nous laissant seuls ? J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne prend pas au sérieux tous les risques qu'il court.

- Il ne veut juste pas de la pitié des autres, _répondit-il._

- Son point de vue n'a toujours pas changé ? _soupira-t-elle en fixant le commandant de la première._

- Non, d'une certaine manière je le comprends, mais c'est vrai qu'il devrait prendre plus au sérieux les risques qu'il encoure. Si ça arrivait durant une bataille, _commença-t-il_

- Oh pour l'amour de je ne sais quel Dieu ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse ! _s'écria Sohalia en lui frappant gentiment le bras._

Marco sourit et alla rejoindre son capitaine afin de discuter de la nouvelle façon dont ils allaient opérer. Sohalia le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Lorsqu'elle se détourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ace. Pour être plus exact, elle tomba nez à nez avec le torse de Portgas. Elle leva la tête et le dévisagea, voulant savoir ce qu'il lui voulait encore. Il la jaugea un long moment, essayant de voir clair à travers son jeu. Il la toisa à nouveau et alla rejoindre sa division. Elle détailla son dos marqué par l'emblème de Barbe Blanche, interloquée. Izo rit devant l'expression surprise de la jeune femme. L'homme travesti posa une main réconfortant sur l'épaule de la Shizen et retourna aux côtés de ses hommes. Sohalia grogna d'exaspération et suivit Vista qui riait discrètement.

Après avoir révisé leur façon de faire, les pirates se mirent en marche. Barbe Blanche et Shanks étaient en tête de la procession. Les commandants fermaient la marche derrière les rookies. Sohalia marchait à leur côté sous l'ordre de son capitaine. Les autres pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient derrière leur Père et avançaient joyeusement aux côtés de l'équipage du Roux. Sohalia progressait en silence, surveillée de près par Ace qui était juste à côté d'elle. Elle avait bien envie de lui faire comprendre à quel point ça lui tapait sur le système, mais se retint difficilement. Elle se contenta de lui rendre ses regards noirs sous les regards amusés des autres commandants. Elle lança un regard exaspéré à Marco qui fronçait des sourcils. Elle le rassura d'un sourire et décida de se changer les idées en écoutant les conversations des rookies.

Le Soleil était bientôt à son zénith et les pirates avaient pratiquement parcouru la moitié du chemin. Et depuis une bonne heure, une voix gémissante, provenant du groupe des rookies, répétait inlassablement comme un vieux disque rayé qu'elle mourrait de fin. Une autre voix s'était bien vite jointe à elle. Le besoin de s'alimenter et de s'hydrater s'intensifiait à chaque fois que les voix se lamentaient à nouveau. Barbe Blanche les prévint que dès qu'ils auraient franchis le prochain pic, ils pourraient faire une pause. Luffy qui se plaignait à son frère, releva vivement la tête, observant tantôt leur groupe tantôt le prochain pic qui était visible depuis une dizaine de minutes. Un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage. Sohalia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il semblait si naïf et innocent. Alors que la Shizen trouvait le sourire du jeune homme candide, pour d'autres, il n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Luffy ? Attends un instant, _commença Ace qui avait soudainement pali tandis que les bras du chapeau de paille s'allongeait._

- Qu'est-ce que… _s'étonna Sohalia en voyant les bras de Luffy entourait le groupe des rookies et celui des commandants._

- Oh, je le sens mal, _dit Zoro en ayant des sueurs froides_

- Luffy ! Non ! » _hurlèrent Nami, Usopp et Chopper._

Lui interdire ou le supplier n'aurait servi à rien. Dès qu'ils furent tous dans l'étau de ses bras en caoutchouc, ses mains agrippèrent la roche en hauteur. Il s'accroupit pour prendre de l'élan et s'élança. Les pieds de Sohalia décollèrent du sol contre sa volonté. Elle hurla de surprise comme bon nombre des pirates qui l'accompagnaient dans ce petit vol improvisé. Marco se transforma en phénix sous le nez des autres qui s'inquiétaient pour l'atterrissage. Sohalia avait toujours admiré le pouvoir du commandant de la première division. Voler. Ça devait être génial comme sensation. Un sentiment de liberté absolue devait l'envahir. Le hurlement d'un homme possédant un long nez la ramena à la réalité. Le jeune homme semblait s'inquiéter de la mort prochaine qu'ils allaient tous subir. Sohalia se concentra et une gigantesque fleur apparut en dessous d'elle. La plante amortie sa chute puis disparut. Sonnée, elle resta un moment assise sur le sol. Fichu rookie. Sourire innocente, mais bien sûr, un sourire de crétin attardé, oui ! Sohalia se releva prestement en époussetant son short.

Tout en marmonnant diverses menaces à l'encontre du chapeau de paille, elle se retourna afin de voir où est-ce qu'elle avait atterrie et s'il y avait quelqu'un à proximité. Malheureusement pour elle, il y avait bien quelqu'un avec elle. Cette personne se tenait droite comme un « i » et la détaillait avec méfiance. Sohalia grogna. C'était bien sa vaine ! Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Portgas D. Ace ! S'il y avait un Dieu de la poisse, il devait bien s'amuser avec elle en ce moment ! Elle le fixa, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire ou dire.

« Sympa ton pouvoir, _lâcha-t-il en mettant son sac à dos vers sur son épaule._

- Euh… Merci, _répondit-elle, étonnée en le suivant_, on ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre Père et le Roux ? _interrogea-t-elle en regardant en bas._

- Marco a volé jusqu'en haut, autant le rejoindre. Les autres feront sûrement la même chose, _expliqua-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher._

- Adieu la pause, _gémit la jeune femme en posant sur son ventre qui ne semblait pas heureux qu'elle le délaisse ainsi._

- T'as qu'à manger en marchant », _proposa l'homme sans pitié._

Soupirant, elle attrapa son sandwich dans son sac et tout en croquant dedans, elle détaillait le dos du commandant de la seconde qui avançait sans se soucier d'elle. C'était une mode dans l'équipage de montrer son corps dernièrement ?! Bon d'accord, il était bien fait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'exhiber ainsi ! Lorsqu'il partait en mission, il ne devait pas passer inaperçue celui-là ! Il ne devait pas être du genre modeste, elle en était certaine. Soudain, il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. Elle se figea. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?!

« Tu m'écoutes ? _s'énerva-t-il._

- Franchement ? Non. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, _répondit-elle certaine qu'elle allait se faire assassiner._

- Je disais qu'on allait faire une pause, _répéta-t-il froidement en s'asseyant sur un rocher._

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour s'orienter et je vais essayer de repérer le vieux, _dit-il en sortant son sandwich de son sac._

- Dis plutôt que tu avais faim, ouais, marmonna-t-elle, alors moi je dois manger en marchant alors que Monsieur, lui, fait une pause, _ronchonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol._

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, rien », _mentit-elle en esquissant un faux sourire._

Le silence les entoura et resta un long moment. Sohalia observait le chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir, espérant voir apparaître quelqu'un qui briserait son silence ou Barbe Blanche. Elle était inquiète pour son capitaine. Est-ce que tout se passait bien pour ceux qui n'avait pas été obligé de faire un petit vol plané ? Ace se releva et se remit en marche. Elle le suivi en silence tout en maudissant le Dieu de la poisse et Monkey D. Luffy à tour de rôle. Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le sommet, l'ennuie les gagna peu à peu. Pour passer le temps, Sohalia commença à détailler Ace, tentant de comprendre cet homme.

« Comment tu as connu Père et les autres ? _demanda-t-il, la faisant sursauter._

- Tu n'as jamais lu le journal de bord ?

- Non, c'est déjà bien assez emmerdant d'écrire dedans, _ronchonna-t-il en pensant à la corvée._

- D'ailleurs, juste comme ça, tu as une écriture horrible, _avoua-t-elle._

- Tu crois que la tienne est mieux peut-être ?! Bref, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, _répliqua-t-il._

- Et je n'y répondrais pas. Si tu veux connaître l'histoire, tu n'as qu'à lire le journal de bord. Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal !

- Je savais qu'on devait se méfier de toi ! Tu les as tous ensorcelé comme ce type qu'on cherche !

- Ce type se nomme Jef, et non je ne les ai pas ensorcelés ! Ce n'est pas que mon histoire, c'est également celle des personnes qui étaient présentes à ce moment-là.

Ace ne répondit pas. Il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était pas à elle de raconter l'histoire d'autres personnes. Il fut surpris par cette partie de sa personnalité.

« Je vais suivre le conseil de Marco, _soupira-t-elle._

- De quoi tu parles ? _questionna Ace en pensant qu'elle devenait folle._

- Le premier soir, je n'ai pas attaqué Sabo de ma propre volonté. Jef a réussi à me posséder, _narra-t-elle en observant le ciel, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'horreur et de la panique qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait._

- Si c'était ce type, tu l'aurais tué, _rétorqua-t-il._

- Je le savais ! Il est impossible de discuter avec toi ! _s'exclama-t-elle en le toisant_. « Il est difficile et têtu, c'est vrai, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, essaies de lui parler… », _répéta-t-elle en imitant Marco_, mais bien sûr ! Une vraie tête de mule oui ! Et buté qui plus est ! _s'écria-t-elle en se remettant en marche._

- T'es complètement folle ma parole ! _cria-t-il à tours en la rattrapant sans difficulté._

- Oh ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça de la part d'un type pareil, _déclara-t-elle en pointant vers lui un doigt menaçant tout en lui jetant un regard noir._

- Ace ? T'aurais pas vu ton imbécile de frère ? intervint Nami en apparaissant.

La navigatrice des Mugiwaras étaient en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et une autre possédant une chevelure brune. Sohalia les reconnut facilement. Il y avait si peu de femmes pirates que ce n'était pas compliquer de retenir les noms des exceptions. Nami et Bonney semblaient très en colère tandis que Robin souriait, amusée. Soudain, elle se retourna vers le commandant de la seconde.

« Frère ? _répéta-t-elle_. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, _soupira-t-elle, lasse._

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Et toi ! _s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement vers la blonde_. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ce « ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça » ?! »

Sohalia secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, désespérée. Elle ne répondit pas et se remit en marche. Nami et Bonney discutaient vivement sur la façon la plus tordu de tuer Luffy. Ace marchait légèrement en retrait, marmonnant des mots incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Robin marchait silencieusement à côté de la blonde. Cette dernière écoutait distraitement la rousse et la rose, souriant devant leur plan de vengeance. La brune engagea la conversation avec la Shizen. Elles parlèrent pendant quelques instants avant de retomber à nouveau dans un silence complice.

Ils marchèrent durant plus d'une heure sans croiser personne et le Soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, lui donnant une douce couleur orange. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'avant dernier pic, le petit groupe découvrit tous les rookies, assis à même le sol. L'un d'entre était attaché à un rocher, un chapeau de paille enfoncé sur un rocher et le visage légèrement déformé et rougie. Sohalia sourit et vit Nami et Bonney foncer sur le pauvre Luffy avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le crâne. Luffy s'excusa et il fut détaché.

« Les autres commandants sont montés au sommet, _informa Sanji en allumant une cigarette._

- Très bien. Alors allons-y, _déclara Ace en se remettant en marche._

- On ne mange pas ? _demanda Luffy._

- Tais-toi et avance ! », _ordonna Nami._

Sohalia avançait en silence. Son ventre se serrait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à esquiver ou encaisser n'importe quelle attaque. A chaque pas qui la rapprochait du sommet, son malaise augmentait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, elle découvrit les commandants. Dès qu'elle les vit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit. Ses yeux glissèrent sur une vieille bâtisse, et l'angoisse revint aux triples galops. La Shizen se dirigea rapidement vers Vista et se posta à côté de lui, droite comme un « i ». Ses yeux faisaient des allers-et-retour entre le temple et le chemin par lequel devait arriver les deux empereurs. Marco, ayant remarqué la tension qui émanait de la jeune femme, se plaça derrière elle.

« Détends-toi ou tu vas attraper un torticolis à être tendue comme ça », _lança-t-il._

Sohalia se retourna en criant. Une racine sortit de la roche et se précipita vers Marco. Le phénix évita habilement la racine qui aurait pu le transpercer. L'arme disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

« Heureusement que j'ai de bon réflexe, _déclara le commandant de la première division._

- Je suis désolée ! _s'écria-t-elle_. Mais en même temps, quelle idée de faire ça ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! _répliqua-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils._

- J'ai juste que tu étais particulièrement stressée, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

- Oh ! Merci, mais ça va. C'est juste que ce lieu ne m'inspire pas confiance et que je m'inquiète pour le Paternel, _dit-elle pour essayer de le rassurer, à moins qu'elle tente de s'en convaincre elle-même._

- Ne t'en fais pas. Père ne devrait pas tarder », _affirma-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur le sommet de son crâne, néanmoins elle nota qu'il ne l'avait tranquillisée que sur un seul point._

Sohalia ne répondit pas. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Elle inspira et expira profondément, cherchant à apaiser ses craintes. Père serait bientôt là avec le reste de l'équipage et Shanks. Ils pénétreraient alors dans ce vieux temple, trouveraient la carte et repartiraient sur le Moby Dick. Tout irait bien. Elle se répétait inlassablement ses mots, mais rien n'arrivait à calmer cette boule qu'elle avait au ventre. Marco resta à ses côtés, silencieux, les yeux fixaient vers le chemin. Sa présence était toujours réconfortante. Le phénix était un homme calme et posé, il émanait de lui une confiance qui imposait le respect de tous.

Sohalia ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés debout l'un à côté de l'autre, surveillant la route. Lorsqu'ils virent enfin leur capitaine, la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'un poids disparaissait de ses épaules. Marco se dirigea vers Barbe Blanche, la laissant seule. Elle les fixa un long moment puis détailla chaque commandant. Elle ressentit ce vide qui lui devenait bien trop familier à son goût. La présence de Satch lui manquait affreusement. Le Paternel et le phénix s'approchèrent du temple et le détaillèrent. Vista appela ses hommes pour leur donner la marche à suivre. Une tension s'installa sur le groupe de pirate alors qu'il s'apprêter à pénétrer dans le temple.


	9. Chapitre 07

_Au sommet de la montagne, devant le temple._

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se rassemblèrent autour de leur capitaine, attendant son ordre. Shanks, après avoir eu une crise de fou rire causée par la déformation du visage de Luffy, s'était approché et détaillait en silence le temple. La tension qui s'était abattue sur le groupe de pirate ne diminuait pas, au contraire. Une fois passé cette porte, la bataille allait commencer. Il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de revenir en arrière. Jef les poursuivrait pour avoir voulu se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque la mort frappera l'un des deux. Sohalia en était persuadée. Elle frôla du regard les hommes qui l'entouraient. Combien d'entre eux tomberont ? Combien survivront ? Combien pleureront ceux que la mort aura emportés ? Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle carra les épaules et fronça des sourcils. Elle irait jusqu'au bout de cette mission. Elle protégerait chacun de ces hommes. Elle tuerait Jef, même si elle devait en mourir.

Barbe Blanche posa sa main sur la porte du temple. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de force pour l'ouvrir. A peine l'eut-il frôlé que les deux battants se mirent à bouger. Sohalia sentit ses muscles se tendre tandis qu'elle entendait les pirates pointer leurs armes vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'il eut assez de place pour qu'un homme pénètre dans le temple, des coups de feu résonnèrent. Jef leur avait réservé un accueil des plus sympathiques. Les pirates se réfugièrent de chaque côté du temple. Une dizaine d'entre eux étaient déjà blessés. Sohalia grinça des dents. Elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'il avait laissé quelques hommes pour protéger la carte. Elle se tourna vers Vista afin de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire et leur donner un coup de main. Elle le vit passer devant elle, accompagné des autres commandants.

Shanks apparut dans son champ de vision et se dressa seul au milieu des balles qui fusaient. Ses cheveux roux cachaient ses yeux. On pouvait déjà sentir son aura. Il releva vivement la tête et déversa son aura sur les marines. Les soldats à l'esprit faible tombèrent immédiatement tandis que d'autres luttaient pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Les commandants se placèrent devant le Roux et détaillèrent un instant les hommes qui restaient éveillés. Dans un même mouvement, ils foncèrent vers les soldats. Epées, pistolets et pouvoirs du fruit du démon s'abattirent sur les marines sans aucune pitié. Les hommes de Barbe Blanche se tenaient debout devant les corps de leurs victimes. Sohalia s'avança vers le temple, observant tour à tour Shanks, les officiers et les cadavres, stupéfaite. Luffy s'écria de joie face à la démonstration de force de l'empereur et de son frère. La Roux riait devant l'admiration du rookie.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle les enfants, _s'exclama Barbe Blanche faisant sursauter la Shizen._

- Shanks et les commandants, c'est une combinaison bien trop puissante, _souffla Stephen._

- Je crois que je m'inquiétais pour rien, _marmonna Sohalia en vérifiant discrètement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient blessés._

- Y a rookie qui s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule, _informa Dom_, d'après les médecins, il va devoir se faire opérer. La balle se serait logée dans l'os. On le rapatrie à son navire ?

- Qui est-ce ? _interrogea la légende._

- Urouge, le moine douteux.

- Contactez Squardo. L'équipage du moine se chargera de protéger son capitaine, _ordonna l'empereur._

- Il y a d'autres blessés ? _demanda Shanks._

- Oui, mais pour la plupart ce ne sont que des éraflures. Les médecins les soignent », _répondit Dom en regardant les cadavres au sol avec un sourire carnassier._

Sohalia détaillait le temple. Il semblait être plus vieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Robin rentra dans le bâtiment et l'étudia en silence. La Shizen ne lâchait pas du regard le couloir qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Ce chemin la mènerait sans aucun doute à la carte. Elle voulait y aller immédiatement mais elle devait attendre que les blessés soient soignés et l'ordre de son capitaine. Elle rejoignit Vista qui souriait amusé par l'ébahissement des rookies, tandis que Dom se vantait de son équipage. Un frisson agita Sohalia, ce mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de l'assaillir. Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant finalement ce que son subconscient tentait de lui faire savoir depuis tout ce temps.

« Ce Jef n'est rien comparé aux deux équipages des empereurs les plus puissants et des rookies réunies, _s'écria Dom, exultant de joie._

- Ne le sous-estime pas, _lâcha froidement la jeune Shizen sans lâcher du regard le couloir_, il est plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer, _sa voix claquait dans le silence du temple_, ces marines n'étaient que du menu-fretin, c'est sa façon de nous saluer, _termina-t-elle._

- Au moins, il a le sens des politesses, _s'amusa Izo._

- Il est ici, Jef est dans ce temple, _déclara-t-elle en se tendant un peu plus._

- Il est resté ici ?! Mais pourquoi faire ?! _s'alarma Nami._

- Comme l'a dit Izo, il a le sens des politesses. Il tient sûrement à se présenter lui-même, _supposa Marco._

- Oui, il nous sous-estime. Il pense qu'il est un être supérieur, tout puissant, _approuva Sohalia._

- Eh bien, on a qu'à le faire descendre de son piédestal, _rétorqua Ace, un léger sourire carnassier._

- Dans un sens, il a raison, _répliqua-t-elle_, il est puissant. Contrôler les esprits n'est qu'une facette de son pouvoir. Sans même vous en rendre compte, il peut fouiller votre esprit, et apprendre tout de vous. Votre histoire, vos faiblesses, vos forces. Il peut même créer une illusion et vous y enfermer, _expliqua-t-elle,_ et je suis sûre qu'il nous écoute en ce moment même, _ajouta-t-elle._

- Et alors ?! _demanda Luffy, Sohalia se retourna consternée, ne saisit-il pas la gravité de la situation ?!_, il faut juste que je lui botte le cul avant ! », _déclara-t-il en souriant._

Tous le regardèrent surpris pendant un instant. Son équipage sourit et se plaça à ses côtés comme pour appuyer ses propos. Les rookies pénétrèrent le temple en souriant également tandis que Shanks et son équipage riaient bruyamment. Barbe Blanche détaillait le jeune au chapeau de paille avec intérêt. Les commandants s'amusèrent de la réplique tandis que leur capitaine avançait vers le couloir. Sohalia continuait d'observait le rookie. Il venait de piquer sa curiosité.

« En avant ! », _s'exclama Barbe Blanche en dirigeant son épée vers le plafond._

Les pirates levèrent leurs poings en l'air et hurlèrent comme un seul homme. Sohalia les imita en souriant. L'excitation du combat à venir fusait dans ses veines. Son mauvais pressentiment disparut. Elle allait combattre avec les hommes les plus puissants du monde, il n'y avait pas à avoir peur. Le capitaine du Moby Dick fit un nouveau pas vers le couloir. Le temple tout entier se mit à trembler, tandis que les inquiétudes de Sohalia revenaient aux triples galops. Pas de à avoir peur ?! Avait-elle oublié que c'était Jef qui avait orchestré tout ça ?! Soudain, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

« Je vous l'avais dit, _hurla-t-elle en regardant l'obscurité en dessous d'eux._

- C'est rien qu'une petite chute, _déclara Marco en haussant les épaules._

- Parle pour toi ! _rétorqua Stephen en agitant désespérément les bras dans les airs._

- Je peux te frapper ? _questionna Sohalia en toisant le phénix qui se transformait déjà._

- Peut-être qu'il a placé des pics en dessous et que nous allons tous mourir empalés dessus, _supposa calmement Robin._

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses ! _hurlèrent en chœur Nami, Usopp et Chopper._

- J'en ai marre de voler, _s'énerva Sohalia en se redressant._

La Shizen savait qu'elle allait utiliser une bonne partie de son énergie, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'écraser au sol. Pas après tout ce chemin et ses efforts ! Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore ils allaient chuter ainsi, mais ça ne lui demanderait que quelques secondes. Il n'était pas question qu'elle meure ici, elle devait tuer Jef et Teach avant. Ensuite, la mort pourrait bien l'emporter si elle le voulait. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Robin, Chopper, Luffy se remettent à la position verticale. Le capitaine mordit son pouce, l'archéologue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et le médecin croqua une petite bille jaune. Elle échangea un bref regard avec les trois rookies et acquiesça.

Luffy et Chopper plongèrent et gagnèrent de la vitesse. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le renne devenir une immense touffe de poils et le corps du chapeau de paille grossir. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les murs autour des pirates se fissurèrent et d'immenses racines en sortirent. Elles s'attachèrent les unes autres, créant un gigantesque filet. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit un signe à Robin. Sohalia avait placé différents filets à des intervalles assez importants sachant que Robin créerait les siens entre ceux déjà présents. Ils servaient juste à ralentir leur chute pour ne pas tomber avec trop de force sur Chopper et Luffy.

Les pirates percutèrent tour à tour les filets de racines de Sohalia et ceux de mains de Robin, ralentissant leur descente. La Shizen tomba sur Chopper, le souffle court et descendit rapidement du petit renne pour ne pas se faire écraser par ceux qui terminaient leur chute. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de pics. Elle avait utilisé trop d'énergie d'un seul coup. Cela l'inquiétait. S'ils devaient faire face à d'autres dangers et combattre Jef, elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle se laissa tomber dans un coin, tentant de reprendre un peu de force. Chopper reprit sa taille normale alors que Luffy rétrécissait.

« Eh bien, les enfants vous avaient été bien utile, merci, _déclara Barbe Blanche en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé._

- Merci Sohalia ! _s'écria Dom en lui frappant l'épaule._

- Comment on va faire pour sortir de là ? _questionna Nami en regardant le plafond._

- Trouvons déjà la carte, _grogna la Shizen en se relevant._

- A votre place, j'écouterai Sohalia-chan. Elle est plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait, _susurra-t-il, amusé._

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou une insulte, _marmonna l'intéressée_, Jef ?! _s'exclama-t-elle en pivotant sur elle-même pour savoir où il se trouvait._

- Quoique… Je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter ! Vous avez survécu à deux de mes pièges. Sohalia-chan avait raison, je vous ai sous-estimé. Je m'en excuse, ça n'arrivera plus.

- Chan ?! _répéta Dom en détaillant la jeune femme en question, qui semblait être sur le point de laisser libre cours à sa rage._

- Bien, commençons un nouveau jeu ! Vous avez devant vous quatre portes. L'une d'elle vous mènera droit à la lave de ce volcan.

- Volcan ?! _S'inquiétèrent Bepo et Chopper._

- Une autre à une boule d'acier de plus de dix tonnes. Je me demande si le son de vos os écrasés résonnera dans tout le temple… _s'interrogea-t-il_. A moins que vous ne choisissiez celle où des épées et des haches vous trancherez, ça serait atrocement douloureux. La dernière, vous mènera jusqu'à moi, c'est la seule et unique porte qui vous y amènera. Une fois la porte ouverte, vous serez obligés de la choisir. Bonne chance !

- Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, _grogna Sohalia en serrant compulsivement ses poings._

- Ça a l'air marrant, _rit Luffy avant de se faire assommer par sa navigatrice et son sniper._

- Un jeu de hasard, _dit Sanji en inspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette._

- Même si on choisit la bonne, il y aura sûrement des pièges sur le chemin, _supposa la Shizen._

- Faut déjà choisir la bonne, _répliqua Ace._

- Il est complètement malade, _s'indigna Bonney._

- Non, il très intelligent, et fou », _avoua la blonde._

Tandis que Sohalia et Bonney débattaient sur l'état de santé mentale de Jef, les deux empereurs s'étaient rapprochés des portes, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à choisir. Ben et Marco étudiaient les deux autres. Las, les deux seconds utilisèrent le Haki de l'observation. Ils se retournèrent vers leurs capitaines et désignèrent la porte qui se dressait devant eux.

« Les épées sont ici, _déclara Ben en montrant la porte à gauche._

- La lave est là, _dit le phénix en indiquant la porte qui se trouvait à droite._

- Alors c'est celle qui est à côté de Marco, _affirma Sohalia en regardant le Paternel qui se tenait devant l'ouverture en question._

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? _demanda Nami._

- Il veut nous faire suer, au sens propre comme au figuré, _répondit-elle, _mais on peut toujours utiliser le Haki pour confirmer.

- Elle a raison, je viens de vérifier », _appuya Ben._

Les pirates se mirent derrière Barbe Blanche. Le capitaine ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Marco suivit immédiatement son Père. Sohalia fronça des sourcils en les voyant disparaître dans le couloir. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle savait qu'ils étaient forts, mais avec Jef, il fallait se méfier de tout, même son ombre pouvait être dangereuse. La Shizen secoua la tête, elle exagérait. Elle observa chacune des divisions pénétrer dans le passage et tressaillit en remarquant la quatrième sans commandant. Elle baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux grâces à ses cheveux. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse maintenant. Jef en profiterait assurément. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, chassant ses pensées sombres sous les regards étonnés de Dom. Elle redressa ses épaules et suivit ses coéquipiers dans le couloir. Plus tard, elle pourrait donner libre cours à sa peine.

Sohalia ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils déambulaient dans cet étroit passage, mais elle pouvait assurer que c'était la quatre-vingt sixième goutte de sueur qui dégoulinait du crâne chauve de Dom pour finir sa lente descente dans sa nuque. Plus ils avançaient et plus la chaleur devenait un véritable supplice, ce qui signifiait qu'ils se rapprochaient du cœur du volcan. La fournaise était surtout difficile à supporter pour deux membres de leur groupe. Chopper était échoué sur la tête de Zoro tandis que Bepo se faisait tirer par trois de ses compagnons. La plupart des hommes avaient fait tomber leur t-shirt, chemise et avançaient torse-nu. Si la chaleur avait été moins prenante, Sohalia aurait volontiers jeté un coup d'œil à tous ces torses exhibés devant elle. Pour le moment, aucun piège ne s'était déclenché, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de fantasmer.

Brusquement, Chopper et Bepo relevèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, tandis que Namur, commandant de la huitième division, soupira de soulagement. Sohalia se demanda brièvement si les hommes-poissons pouvaient devenir fous à cause de la chaleur avant de se reconcentrer sur le chemin.

« Une brise, _déclara Chopper en soupirant de bien-être._

- C'est impossible qu'il y ait le moindre courant d'air alors qu'on se rapproche du cœur du volcan », _rétorqua Usopp qui semblait fondre._

Le petit renne n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son ami, un sifflement résonna dans le couloir et la procession se stoppa pour comprendre d'où venait ce son.

« Plaquez-vous contre les murs ou mettez-vous au sol ! », _hurla Marco._

Personne ne chercha à comprendre cet ordre si soudain, tous obéirent. Sohalia sa plaqua contre la terre bouillante du sol et eut un mal fou à retenir le hurlement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit le sol lui brûler la peau. Des objets passèrent avec force au-dessus d'elle. La Shizen entendit Dom maudire Jef entre deux sifflements. Tout redevint calme. Sohalia attendit un moment avant de se remettre debout. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit avec horreur ce qui avait manqué de les tuer. Des haches, poignards, épées et toutes ses armes dégageaient une aura menaçante. Les lames étaient faites en granit marin. Elle frissonna. Jef avait pensé à tout.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin, _déclara Dom en passant sa main sur son crâne lisse._

- Pas de blessé ? _demanda Shanks._

- Apparemment non. Mais si Marco nous aurait rien dit, il n'y aurait pas que des blessures, _répondit Yassop en détaillant un poignard qui n'était pas passé loin de sa tête._

- Faites attention où vous posez les pieds, _conseilla le phénix._

- Bepo, la prochaine que tu sens une brise, préviens-nous, _marmonna Sachi en enlevant une hache de la roche qui avait failli lui couper le bras._

- Désolé », _répondit l'intéressé._

Les pirates se remirent en route tout en échangeant divers commentaires sur ce qui venait de se passer. Sohalia resta silencieuse. Elle préférait garder le peu de force que la chaleur n'arrivait pas à dévorer. Le silence revint rapidement quand la température augmenta sensiblement de quelques degrés. S'ils ne trouvaient pas bientôt la carte, la situation se compliquerait bien vite.

Sans que rien ni personne ne prévienne, la procession se stoppa. Des murmures s'élevèrent des hommes qui étaient en tête de marche. Tous se rapprochèrent, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Sohalia joua des coudes pour pouvoir voir clairement ce qui stoppait leur avancer. Elle se posta à côté de son commandant et le détailla. Vista regardait droit devant lui, tous les muscles de son corps tendus. Un éclat de rage dans ses yeux. Elle suivit son regard avec appréhension. Il était rare que le commandant de la cinquième soit si en colère. La Shizen tressaillit en voyant devant elle un homme plutôt imposant possédant des cheveux noirs. Teach. Elle ne put retenir un sifflement de rage, faisant rire le destinataire.

« Voyons messieurs, _déclara-t-il en voyant certains pirates dégainer leurs armes_, et si on commençait par se présenter. »

Toute la haine de Sohalia se dissipa un instant avant de revenir avec violence. Jef Mentaru se tenait légèrement en retrait des pirates de Barbe Noire, détaillant avec intérêt le groupe de pirate. Son regard s'arrêta sur la Shizen et la déshabilla du regard sans aucune discrétion. Ses yeux verts étincelaient comme jamais, la jeune femme blonde décela ses éclats argentés dans ses iris. Seuls les Mentaru possédaient des yeux pareils. Ils étaient si envoutants et en même temps laissaient transparaître toute la menace que représentait cette Lignée. Il passa sa main droite dans ses courts cheveux blancs, un sourire amusé, collé sur ses lèvres roses si tentantes. Il fit quelques pas vers ses invités, ses bottes résonnant dans le couloir silencieux. Son long manteau noir épousait chacun de ses mouvements à la perfection.

« Je suis Jef Mentaru, ravi de vous rencontrer, _ajouta-t-il en fixant Barbe Blanche._

- Il m'a l'air plutôt normal, _souffla Bonney à la blonde._

- Sohalia-chan, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Tu es très sexy dans ce petit short beige, sans parler de ton débardeur blanc transparent à cause de la sueur, _complimenta-t-il en souriant._

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, _dit-elle._

- J'espère que tu aimes ma surprise, j'ai mis un certain temps pour les trouver, _continua-t-il en ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme._

- Comment as-tu su que…

- Que ce Satch dont tu ne cessais de me parler avait été assassiné par Teach, maintenant nommé Barbe Noire ? Réfléchis un peu ! Je t'aie connue plus vive d'esprit ! _coupa-t-il._

- On s'en fiche, _s'énerva Ace_, je vais le tuer ici-même, _affirma-t-il en enflammant son poing._

- Voilà une personne que tu ne m'as jamais décrite ma chère Sohalia-chan, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? _demanda Jef en s'approchant du brun._

- Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde division, _répondit l'intéressé avec une politesse qui étonna la Shizen._

- Commandant de la seconde division ? _répéta le Mentaru, ses yeux glissants sur l'homme de feu à la jeune femme de la nature_. Tu as donc été remplacé Sohalia-chan ? Je me demande comment tu as réagi à cette nouvelle, _s'amusa-t-il._

- Je n'y ai pas prêté attention contrairement au fait que Satch ne soit plus avec nous, _siffla-t-elle en avançant, menaçante._

- Ah, oui, un regrettable accident », _éluda Jef, son sourire s'accentuant davantage. _

La respiration de Sohalia s'accéléra avant de se stopper. Elle se figea. Ce sourire qui était collé sur son visage, cette expression qu'il affichait. Elle fit un pas en arrière, horrifiée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, tentant de prononcer les mots qu'elle pensait, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Remplacée ? » _répéta Ace, ses yeux faisant des allers -retours entre le Mentaru et la Shizen._

La blonde et le blanc se détaillaient. La jeune femme fit un autre pas en arrière tandis que l'homme observait chacun de ses gestes paniqués. Amusé, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant que Sohalia avait perdu tous ses moyens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! La blondinette était l'ancienne commandante de la seconde division, _rajouta le brun._

- Pourquoi ? _souffla l'intéressée._

- Tout simplement parce que je voulais te donner une bonne leçon, _expliqua Jef, comme si c'était une évidence._

- Sohalia, tu éclaires notre lanterne ? _demanda Dom, qui l'empêchait de reculer davantage._

- J'ai fait en sorte que ce Satch trouve ce fruit si défendu. Je savais parfaitement que Teach le voulait mais qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il le trouve sans un léger coup de main », _narra le Mentaru en balayant son récit d'un revers de la main, comme si tout cela importait peu._

Chaque membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se tendit. Leurs visages n'étaient plus que fureur. Une haine sans nom, palpable, s'installa au sein de l'équipage. Sohalia s'extirpa des mains puissantes de son coéquipier et avança, tremblante.

« Espèce de… », _hurla-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui._

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour décrire la rage, le dégoût, la peur et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Alors que son poing allait s'abattre sur Jef, le Mentaru s'évapora dans un rire sadique. Sohalia tomba au sol, étourdie par cet accès de rage et par la surprise. Elle se releva, aidée par Chopper, qui s'était précipité vers elle alors qu'elle chutait. Il réapparut à quelques mètres d'Ace.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même que ça serait aussi simple que ça ?! Que je viendrai à toi ?! _railla-t-il, son regard moqueur dévisageant la Shizen._

- Ce n'est qu'une projection, _apprit Sohalia aux pirates._

- De toute façon, si on doit se battre à pleine puissance, il faudrait mieux que ce soit autre part que dans un volcan, _répliqua Haruta._

- Haruta a raison, _appuya Curiel, caressant l'une de ses armes tout en toisant l'homme au long manteau noir_, on s'occupera de lui lorsque l'on pourra. Pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur la carte, _termina-t-il en décollant sa main de son fusil, à son plus grand regret._

- Et c'est là qu'intervient mon obstacle, _se réjouit Jef en souriant comme un enfant le matin de Noël_, Barbe Noire et son équipage vous empêcheront de la prendre. Que le meilleur gagne, _ajouta-t-il dans un rire sadique avant de disparaître._

Sohalia aurait apprécié qu'il ne revienne pas. Il n'était resté avec eux que quelques instants et il avait fait plus de ravage qu'une tempête en pleine mer ! Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le reverrait, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle croisa le regard d'Ace, qui était aussi chaleureux qu'une pierre. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui cache ce genre de chose. S'il avait lu le journal de bord, il aurait su. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Elle soupira. Pourquoi sa famille adoptive n'avait rien dit à Ace à son propos. Elle pouvait comprendre que c'était douloureux de parler de personne disparu, mais… Pourquoi ?!

« Commandant Ace !, _s'exclama Teach en ouvrant ses bras, comme pour accueillir un vieil ami_, je suis ravi de te revoir. Commandant Sohalia, je suis heureux de te voir en vie, _dit-il en détaillant la jeune femme qui tressaillit à l'entente de son nom dans cette bouche._

- On ne ment pas à son commandant, _siffla-t-elle_. Oh ! Mais c'est vrai qu'Ace n'est plus ton commandant, depuis le jour où tu t'es enfui après avoir tué Satch, _acheva-t-elle en empruntant le sourire sadique de Jef._

- Père ? _interrogea Ace en continuant de fixer son ancien subordonné._

La demande était silencieuse mais tous ceux qui avaient porté ou portaient la marque de Barbe Blanche comprirent ce que le commandant de la seconde cherchait à savoir. Marco apparut dans son champ de vision et elle leva un sourcil, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il se plaça à ses côtés et resta silencieux tandis qu'elle le questionnait du regard. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, comme pour répondre à sa question. Barbe Blanche hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Ace avança vers sa proie. Son chapeau cachant son regard, les poings serrés. Il sauta dans les airs et son poing s'enflamma. Teach reçut le coup à la tempe gauche. Il tomba au sol, criant de douleur tout en tenant sa blessure. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses doigts et goutta sur le sol. Les hommes de Barbe Blanche sourirent face à la douleur de cet homme qu'ils haïssaient au plus haut point.

« Etrange, _marmonna Marco tandis que sa poigne se faisait plus forte sur l'épaule de Sohalia._

- Quoi ? _questionna-t-elle, intriguée par son changement d'attitude._

- Ce coup aurait dû faire plus de dégâts que ça », _expliqua-t-il sans lâcher les deux combattants du regard._

Teach se mit à rire tout en se relevant et essuyant le sang qui perlait sur son visage d'un revers de main. Marco entraîna la jeune femme jusqu'à leur capitaine. Elle suivit le mouvement sans protester. Ace perdit patience et enflamma ses deux poings. Chaque coup atteignait la cible avec force mais le pouvoir du commandant de la seconde semblait s'évaporait. Le rire de Barbe Noire redoubla alors qu'il reculait pour observer son ancien supérieur. La fureur de Portgas s'intensifia.

« Je pensais que tes coups étaient plus puissants, commandant, _railla l'ancien pirate de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche._

- Allez commandant, _cria Shoda, un membre de la seconde division._

- C'est parce qu'Ace s'échauffe seulement, _approuva Okura, également membre de la seconde._

- Ou bien est-ce grâce à mon fruit du démon, _se moqua Teach après avoir ri durant plusieurs minutes._

- Oh non, _s'horrifia Sohalia en s'agrippant à la chemise mauve de Marco, comprenant toute l'horreur de la situation._

- Jef se doutait que tu aurais ce genre de réaction lorsque tu aurais compris quel fruit il m'a aidé à avoir, commandant Sohalia, _narra Barbe Noire_. C'est le plus puissant des fruits du démon, _ajouta-t-il en repartant dans son hilarité._

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, _grogna Ace, s'élançant à nouveau vers l'assassin de Satch._

L'échange de coups de poings et de pieds reprit de plus belle. Quelques pirates, arborant la marque de Barbe Blanche, acclamaient le commandant de la seconde. Les pirates de Barbe Noire observaient le combat en silence, souriant sadiquement. Sohalia, toujours cramponnée à la chemise de Marco, regardait Ace et Teach se livrer bataille. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que Teach avait le dessus sur Ace. Marco se rapprocha de son Père afin que sa conversation ne soit audible que par eux trois.

« Il faut trouver quelque chose. Ace fatigue, il faut qu'on prenne la carte et qu'on s'en aille. On ne peut pas combattre librement ici, _déclara-t-il._

- Je suis d'accord, mais même si Ace occupe déjà Teach, il reste encore son équipage, _répliqua le capitaine en fronçant des sourcils._

- Je peux m'occuper de remplacer Ace, _intervint Sohalia en fixant Barbe Blanche._

- Lia… _commença Marco._

- J'en suis capable. Père, s'il te plaît. J'étais également son commandant, je peux me charger de lui, je t'en prie Père, _l'interrompit la jeune femme._

- Bien. Marco amène le rookie qui a le pouvoir d'élasticité, le plus discrètement possible. On va avoir besoin de lui, _dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'intéressé, le phénix obéit_. Sohalia, dès que je te le dirais, tu remplaceras Ace. Je compte sur toi pour régler ça vite fait, bien fait, _ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme._

- Bien, Père. »

Marco revint avec le capitaine des Mugiwaras. Ce dernier se tordait le cou pour continuer d'observer le combat de son frère. Barbe Blanche lui expliqua rapidement son plan. Robin qui avait tout entendu, les rejoignit et leur apprit qu'un autre rookie pourrait être utile grâce à son pouvoir. Law fut donc appelé et mit au courant du plan. Il hocha la tête et se tint prêt.

« Sohalia, Law préparez-vous, _prévint Marco, le visage fermé, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre Ace et la Shizen._

- Maintenant, _clama Barbe Blanche._

Une bulle bleu et transparente apparut, entourant uniquement la femme contrôlant la nature et l'homme dominant le feu. Il pointa son index et son majeur dans les airs et tourna sa main. Sohalia eut un instant le souffle coupé mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits. Elle esquiva le coup de poing de Teach, le souffle court. Un peu plus et elle aurait été méchamment sonnée. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était de récupérer la carte. Elle devait passer outre son envie de vengeance, aussi puissante soit elle. Tout en esquivant les diverses attaques de Teach, elle tentait de créer une offensive discrètement. Malheureusement, elle était déjà affaiblie. Elle n'avait pas récupéré assez de force, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de choix dans ces attaques. Rester le cul sur une chaise pendant sept ans ne l'avait pas aidé à garder la forme.

Cinq minutes que Sohalia Shizen esquivait de son mieux les différentes attaques de Marshall D. Teach. Quelques attaques brisaient ses défenses et elle encaissait les coups de son adversaire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Tentant de rester impassible lorsqu'une attaque la frappait de plein fouet. Elle ne devait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse à son ennemi. C'était une chose que Satch lui avait pris, et elle ne comptait pas oublier les leçons de son frère. La Shizen évita habilement, malgré la fatigue grandissante, des objets que Teach lui envoyait d'un trou noir. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'échapper au poing de Barbe Noire, qui s'abattit avec force sur son estomac. Le souffle coupé, elle ne put encaisser cette attaque, qui la projeta dans le mur derrière elle. La roche était bouillante mais elle ne laissa rien paraître tandis que Teach riait.

Sohalia se releva, retenant une grimace de douleur. Une atroce souffrance lui déchirait le torse. Elle avait au minimum une côte de déplacée. Son crâne la lançait affreusement, elle était certaine qu'elle avait une belle entaille. La Shizen retint un grognement de frustration. Elle ne pensait pas que sa condition physique avait à ce point diminué. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'entraîne. Mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus à jouer avec Teach pour aujourd'hui. Un sourire victorieux remplaça son air impassible.

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, Teach ? _proposa-t-elle en avançant vers lui tout en ignorant les élancements de souffrance dans son crâne et son torse._

- Je suis d'accord, il est temps d'en finir, commandant Sohalia, _approuva-t-il en souriant._

- Bien, que dirais-tu de faire un petit somme ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant des fleurs d'un bleu pâle apparaissant sur les murs._

- Qu'est-ce que…

- La prochaine fois, je te tuerais Teach. Je peux te le jurer », _promit-elle en retournant auprès de son équipage._

Les fleurs s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres et laissèrent s'échapper une légère poudre jaune. Elle perçut les exclamations de surprise de l'équipage de Barbe Noire, puis ensuite des bruits sourds. Elle se retourna pour voir tout l'équipage de l'ennemi, allongé sur le sol. Luffy étira ses bras la carte et l'attrapa. Il la brandit dans les airs, alors que les pirates criaient leur victoire, levant leur bras vers le plafond. Elle sourit alors que Dom se précipitait vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras en poussant des cris de joie. Sohalia récupéra la carte et la donna à Marco qui la décoiffa gentiment pour la féliciter.

Maintenant que les pirates avaient récupéré la carte, la principale question que tout le monde se posait, était comment ils allaient faire pour remonter en haut. Sohalia suivit Marco qui amenait la carte jusqu'à Barbe Blanche. La Shizen eut un léger vertige, la tête lui tournait et elle sentait le sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Elle s'agrippa à la roche et relâcha sa prise rapidement, lorsque la chaleur lui mordit la peau. Elle entendit brièvement Marco l'appeler, mais elle n'eut pas le temps répondre. Des points noirs s'agitaient devant ses yeux. Soudain tout devint noir, et la faible résistance qu'elle opposait aux ténèbres disparut. Elle se sentit chuter sans rien pouvoir faire.

* * *

_Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a permit de vous évader de ce monde de fou dans lequel nous vivons. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_Il est plutôt, car je voulais boucler, le premier "arc" de cet fiction. Ils possèdent enfin la carte qu'il leur permettra de trouver ce qu'il cherche. Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs le chapitre 08 sera un chapitre de transition, qui nous permettra de lier les événements et dans expliquer certains. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. _

_J'ai déjà quelques petites idées sur le second HS qui viendra à la suite du chapitre 08. Préférez-vous un HS sur le passé de Sohalia, ou un délire de mon imagination. J'ai mon idée pour chacun des deux. _

_Je suis dégoûtée de voir ma jolie mise en page disparaître lorsque je poste ici. T-T C'est déprimant !_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et de suivre cette histoire !_

_Bises, _

_Laura-chin._


	10. Chapitre 08

_Port de Las Camp._

Sohalia commença à se réveiller en percevant de la musique et des cris qui venaient troubler son précieux sommeil. En soupirant, elle se retourna et attrapa son oreiller pour l'abattre sur sa tête. Acte totalement inutile, elle entendait encore le raffut que les pirates et autres fugitifs faisaient. Elle espérait pour eux qu'ils avaient une excellente raison pour faire un tel grabuge, sinon elle se ferait une joie de leur rendre la pareille. La Shizen s'assit vivement et elle le regretta rapidement. La pièce se mit à tourner, un sifflement strident retentit dans ses oreilles. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état. Il était urgent qu'elle retrouve sa forme.

Attendant patiemment le contrecoup de son mouvement trop brusque, elle sentit une odeur désagréable lui picotait les narines. Elle éternua, et une vive douleur au torse lui coupa le souffle. Elle souleva son haut et vit, sans grand étonnement, un épais bandage juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle soupira tout en maudissant Teach et Jef, une fois de plus. Elle se rappela son entaille à la tête et passa une main sur ses cheveux, doucement. Sa peau rencontra rapidement le tissu rugueux. Elle devait être chouette avec son bandage lui entourant la tête.

Les vertiges disparues, Sohalia se leva, faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite afin d'éviter qu'elle n'ait la nausée. Elle avait affreusement mal au dos, le Paternel devrait investir dans des matelas plus confortables, surtout pour les lits de l'infirmerie. On était censé être soigné et se reposer dans cette pièce, pas en ressortir plus mal qu'à l'entrée ! Poussant un grognement de douleur, elle s'avança jusqu'au miroir au-dessus du lavabo. La Shizen débuta sa petite inspection tout en grimaçant. Quelques bleus et égratignures étaient visibles sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et déchirés par endroit. Elle aurait aimé se laver avant de se changer mais la jeune femme souhaitait d'abord parler avec le médecin pour connaître l'ampleur des dégâts.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et frissonna lorsqu'un vent frais s'abattit sur elle. Sohalia fila en vitesse vers le dortoir de la cinquième division. Elle descendit avec lenteur les escaliers pour ne pas avoir une raison de plus pour rester cloîtrée à l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et chercha vivement dans son tiroir un short et un t-shirt de rechange. Mais rien. Les derniers qu'elle possédait, elle les portait en ce moment-même. Avec horreur, elle sortit une robe blanche et la retourna dans tous les sens. Bon, maintenant elle était certaine qu'un Dieu de la poisse s'amusait avec elle. Tout en grommelant diverses injures, elle se changea rapidement, ne voulant pas être vu par des hommes de sa division, tout en usant de mille et une précautions pour ne pas que ses côtes blessées ne la rappellent à l'ordre.

Il n'y avait personne sur le navire. Sohalia s'aida du tapage que faisaient les hors-la-loi pour les trouver. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. La fête se déroulait au port et semblait battre son plein. Elle alla les rejoindre et chercha du regard un visage qu'elle connaissait. Comment avaient-ils réussi à sortir du volcan ?! Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle avait également besoin de parler avec l'un des médecins de bord, pour connaître son état de santé. La Shizen avait aussi hâte de jeter un œil à la carte.

Repenser à la carte lui rappela inévitablement la révélation de Jef. Sohalia se figea au milieu des pirates ivres qui riaient. Comment Teach avait appris l'existence d'un tel fruit ? Est-ce que Jef lui en avait parlé ? La Shizen ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Le fruit des ténèbres était un fruit bien trop dangereux, qui était censé être détruit depuis des siècles. Est-ce que Jef avait réussis à en créer un autre ? Non, impossible. Seule la Lignée des Yami pouvait en fabriquer un nouveau. Et ces derniers avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps. Est-ce que l'un des fruits avait pu échapper à la destruction ? C'était la seule explication possible.

La jeune femme frissonna et sentit son sang quitter son visage, déjà d'une pâleur inquiétante. Satch était mort par sa faute. Sous souffle s'accéléra tandis qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Elle se souvint de toutes les après-midi qu'elle avait passés avec Jef. De ses longues discussions où la Shizen lui racontait sa vie sur le Moby Dick. Elle ne passait pas une journée sans prononcer le prénom de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Elle se remémora d'une après-midi en question où Jef s'était énervé en insultant Satch. Le Mentaru haïssait les personnes du dehors. Il les tenait responsable de leur exile sur cette île. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Sohalia apprécie et fréquente des humains. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point ils leur étaient inférieurs. Satch avait été son premier exemple. La Shizen était certaine qu'il ne serait pas le dernier.

« Sohalia ! », _s'exclama Vista en la secouant vivement._

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Vista était penché sur elle, inquiet. Ses mains enserraient ses épaules avec force.

« Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises, mais tu ne répondais pas, et tu es si pâle, _remarqua-t-il en fronçant un peu plus ses épais sourcils_. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir avant de nous refaire un second malaise, _déclara-t-il en l'entraînant vers un coin isolé du port._

- Je vais bien, _marmonna-t-elle._

- Mais bien sûr, _répliqua-t-il en souriant, amusé par son piètre mensonge_. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau », _la prévint-il en commençant à s'éloigner_.

Où voulait-il qu'elle aille ?! Elle ne se sentait même pas capable de remonter sur le navire. Son estomac se manifesta. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle leva la tête et observa la Lune. L'astre était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. L'heure du repas devait être passée depuis un moment déjà, elle doutait que les pirates lui aient laissé une petite part. Sohalia aperçu son commandant revenir, un verre d'eau dans une main et une assiette pleine dans l'autre. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ?! Il s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit le verre plein, qu'elle prit en haussant un sourcil et en fronçant le second. Sa déception fut bien grande lorsqu'elle le vit prendre la fourchette et piquer dans une patate. Son ventre cria une nouvelle fois famine, faisant rire Vista. La Shizen l'ignora et bu son verre d'un trait.

« Tu te sens mieux ? _demanda le commandant de la cinquième, après un moment de silence._

- Un peu. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et sûrement quelques médicaments ça ira bien mieux, _répondit-elle en attrapant la fourchette de l'homme et piquant une pomme de terre_, Quoi ? _s'écria-t-elle devant le regard insistant de son commandant._

- Rien, je m'inquiète, _dit-il tout en tentant de l'empêcher de voler à nouveau son repas._

- Il n'y a pas de raison, _grogna-t-elle en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour lui rafler un morceau de viande._

- Bien, si tu le dis, _soupira-t-il en lui tendant son assiette._

- Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé pendant que je jouais la belle au bois dormant, _marmonna-t-elle en mordant enfin dans son morceau de viande tant attendu._

- On s'est d'abord occupé d'Ace et toi. On vous a donné les premiers soins. Mais le médecin, Chopper, s'inquiétait que tu es un éventuel traumatisme crânien. Père a demandé à Marco de te ramener au bateau. Ce qu'il s'est empressé de faire, _narra-t-il après un instant d'hilarité_. On est remonté avec l'aide de différents pouvoirs du fruit du démon. Le retour a été plus simple que l'aller.

- Pas de vol plané ? _s'enquit-elle en riant._

- Non, heureusement, _rit-il_. En revenant, on a fait un tour au village. Père tenait à les prévenir qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et qu'un de nos alliés, McGuy, viendrait pour s'assurer de leur protection, _la renseigna-t-il en regardant son assiette se vider._

- Il n'est toujours pas là ? _s'inquiéta la jeune femme en terminant son dîner dans un soupir._

- Ils ont dû essuyer une tempête, ils seront là tôt demain matin. On lèvera l'ancre dès qu'ils seront établis, _lui apprit-il en se relevant et tendant sa main pour récupérer les couverts._

- Merci, _dit-elle en le suivant_. Tu ne sais pas où est le médecin de bord ? Ou le Paternel ? _interrogea-t-elle en cherchant les intéressés du regard._

- Pour le médecin, je ne sais pas, mais le Paternel est un peu plus loin, droit devant. Repose-toi Sohalia, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui », _lui conseilla-t-il en lui tapotant légèrement la tête._

Sohalia le remercia avant de se diriger vers son capitaine. Elle chercherait le médecin plus tard. Elle voulait absolument étudier cette carte de plus près. Robin la salua chaleureusement lorsqu'elles se croisèrent. Elle esquiva habilement un Dom bien plus qu'ivre qui tenait à la serrer dans ses bras. Jouant des coudes, elle arriva, enfin, à rejoindre Barbe Blanche qui détaillait la carte en fronçant des sourcils, Marco à ses côtés. Shanks était assis un peu plus loin, riant et buvant avec les membres de son équipage. Apparemment, il avait également décidé de profiter de la fête.

« Bonsoir, _les salua-t-elle en souriant timidement._

- Ah, Sohalia, _répondit le Paternel en enroulant la carte_, comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux Père, _affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant et ignorant de son mieux les regards des deux hommes qui la détaillaient pour confirmer ses dires._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ma fille ? _demanda-t-il en souriant._

- Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais jeter un coup d'œil à la carte ?

- Bien sûr. »

Barbe Blanche lui donna le morceau de papier. Sohalia le déroula et l'observa. Dès le premier coup d'œil, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Seulement deux îles étaient dessinées sur le parchemin. La première était celle où ils étaient. Une croix rouge marqué leur emplacement. La seconde était la prochaine île.

« Le Royaume de Saint Urea ? _lit-elle à voix haute._

- Oui. Comme tu le vois, la carte nous indique un endroit précis sur l'île, _répondit le Paternel._

- Mais ça ne nous indique pas les autres îles, _contra Marco._

- Je pense que lorsqu'on sera arrivé à Saint Urea, la prochaine se dessinera, _avoua la jeune femme sans lever ses yeux de la carte._

- Si tu nous expliquais ce que nous cherchons exactement et comment utiliser les objets qu'on trouvera, _s'enquit le capitaine en tapotant un siège à ses côtés alors que Marco s'asseyait à la droite du siège vide._

- Bien sûr, _accepta-t-elle en s'installant entre le commandant de la première et Barbe Blanche_. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la puissance de mon pouvoir est liée à mon énergie vitale. Plus j'utilise mon pouvoir, plus je perds mes forces. Pour Jef, c'est la même chose, _expliqua-t-elle._

- Pourtant, il contrôle tout le temps ces marines, _remarqua Marco._

- C'est bien ça le nœud du problème. Jef doit avoir une aide. Et d'après le sage de la Lignée des Senrigan, il existe un objet qui booste tout le temps votre énergie. C'est quelque chose de très dangereux et d'interdit sur mon île natale, _narra la jeune femme_.

- Donc, les objets, qu'on doit récupérer, vont nous aider à détruire cette chose, _supposa le Paternel._

- Oui, le sage m'a dit que ces objets ont la forme d'une clé. Et que cette chose qui lui donne cette énergie ressemble à une immense sphère, _les informa Sohalia_.

- Il faut trouver ces clés, et les utiliser pour détruire la sphère. Il sera alors affaiblie et on aura plus de chance de le vaincre », _déclara Barbe Blanche en récupérant la carte._

Le capitaine se leva de son immense siège et salua ses enfants avant de remonter sur le Moby Dick. Marco et Sohalia le suivirent des yeux. Lorsqu'ils le perdirent de vue, le phénix se releva et tendit sa main à la Shizen pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ils marchèrent en silence le long du port. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot pendant un long moment. Fatiguée, Sohalia s'assit sur un ponton, enleva ses chaussures et laissa l'eau lui masser les pieds. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de paix.

« Longue journée, hein ? _déclara Marco en s'installant à ses côtés._

- Ça tu peux le dire, _marmonna-t-elle en retirant l'un de ses pieds pour le masser avec ses mains. _

- Ace est plutôt sur les nerfs, _la prévint-il en regardant le ciel._

- Tu m'étonnes, _s'exclama la Shizen_, il ne peut pas venger son ami et on lui balance une sacrée nouvelle que personne ne s'est donné la peine de lui expliquer, il y a de quoi être en rogne.

- Il risque d'être insupportable, _supposa le phénix en détaillant la jeune femme qui n'avait plus rien de la petite fille qu'il avait connu._

- Ça ne va pas changer grand-chose », _rétorqua-t-elle en balayant son inquiétude d'un geste agacé de la main._

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça de sa prochaine rencontre avec Ace, qui serait à coup sûr explosive. Marco soupira en repensant à la crise qu'avait faite l'homme de feu lorsqu'il avait vu Sohalia allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, inconsciente. C'était normal qu'il se mette en colère. Mais son courroux ne devrait pas s'abattre sur la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient gardé le silence sur son prédécesseur. Il la contempla en silence. Observant comment le vent jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés. La brise vient s'emmêler dans les pans de sa robe blanche, soulevant légèrement le tissu couvrant ses cuisses. Le phénix détourna rapidement le regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de la détailler ainsi ?

« Blondinette ! » _s'époumona le commandant de la seconde division en fonçant vers eux._

Adieu calme et paix, bonjour Ace l'emmerdeur professionnel. Sohalia soupira d'exaspération. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu échapper à cette confrontation, mais elle avait espéré avoir un peu de temps devant elle. Elle fronça des sourcils en se retournant. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une paire de jambe, plantée dans des rangers fermement posés sur le ponton.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, _rétorqua-t-elle en le toisant_, tu sais que j'ai maintenant une excellente raison de t'en coller une ?

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, _railla-t-il, son regard dur et froid posé sur elle._

- Que veux-tu par cette charmante soirée ? _demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa réplique, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le battre, du moins pas ce soir-là._

- Est-ce vrai que tu étais le commandant de la seconde division avant moi ? _lança-t-il sans plus de cérémonie._

- Oh, tu as enfin lu le journal de bord, _se moqua-t-elle en remarquant qu'ils avaient quelques spectateurs_, il me semble que tu as déjà eu ta réponse, non ? Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me chamailler avec toi, _grogna-t-elle en se relevant._

- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à mes questions, _menaça-t-il en la retenant par le bras._

- Si tu veux des réponses, pose-les aux bonnes personnes ! _s'énerva-t-elle. _

- Pardon ?! _s'exclama-t-il, surpris._

- Quoi ?! Tu croyais que je leur avais demandé de ne rien dire à mon propos ?! Tu te trompes, Portgas », _cracha-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme._

La Shizen sentait tous ses doutes revenir. Elle voulait également savoir pourquoi l'équipage n'avait rien dit sur elle. Mais elle avait peur de connaître la raison. Sohalia était effrayée de comprendre toute la douleur qu'elle avait causé à sa famille adoptive en disparaissant. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter l'équipage. On l'y avait forcé, mais cela, ses frères ne le savaient pas. Marco détailla la jeune femme qui se débattait comme une diablesse. Ace semblait mettre du temps à encaisser cette révélation. Pourquoi son équipage, ses amis, ses frères lui avaient caché quelque chose d'aussi important ?! Le commandant de la seconde fixa le phénix en quête de réponses.

« Ace, _commença Marco en se relevant_, lâche-la. Elle a raison. Elle n'y est pour rien. On aurait dû te le dire mais c'était compliqué,_ tenta-t-il d'expliquer sans blesser l'un ou l'autre._

- Compliqué ?! _répéta-t-il, ses yeux devenant deux fentes_. Je ne vois pas en quoi ! _répliqua-t-il en relâchant la jeune femme._

- Père m'a nommé commandant de la seconde division lorsque j'ai atteint mes quinze ans, _déclara Sohalia après avoir réussi à se construire un visage impassible_. Ça faisait dix ans que j'étais membre de l'équipage. Six mois après ma nomination, j'ai disparu. La marine a cru que j'étais morte et l'équipage aussi.

- Emballé, c'est pesé, _marmonna Izo en offrant un petit sourire encourageant à la jeune femme._

- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas prévenus ? _interrogea Ace, perplexe._

- Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait, _éluda-t-elle en remettant ses chaussures._

- Et pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? _s'écria-t-il regardant les pirates qui les entouraient._

- Excellente question, _marmonna la Shizen, légèrement effrayée._

- Tu n'as jamais posé la question, _répondit le commandant de la seizième division en s'avançant pour poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sohalia._

- Ce n'est pas une raison, _rétorqua-t-il._

- Satch ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, _dit Marco en fixant la seule femme de la cinquième division_. Ta disparition l'a profondément touché et il avait du mal à en parler », _termina le phénix sans se rendre qu'il achevait la jeune femme._

Elle le savait parfaitement. Mais l'entendre était une autre chose. Elle hocha la tête, profitant du mouvement de tête pour cacher son visage à l'aide de ses cheveux. Sohalia serra ses poings, tentant de prendre sur elle. Seul le bruit des vagues venaient briser le silence qui s'était installé sur le groupe. La jeune femme sentait les regards des autres peser sur elle. La main d'Izo serra un peu plus fort son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Sohalia, Ace, _hurla un homme qui jouait des coudes pour s'approcher des deux intéressés_, vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? _demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse et soulevant un sourcil._

Il était plus grand qu'Ace et semblait être plus âgé que le commandant de la seconde. Ce dernier se raidit en le voyant. L'homme portait des vêtements uniquement de couleur blanche, contrastant à merveille avec sa peau hâlée. Ses yeux noirs qui brillaient avec colère fixaient tour à tour les deux interpelés. Le vent vient ébouriffer ses cheveux de jais déjà bien décoiffés.

« J'avais faim, _plaida Portgas en levant les mains en l'air pour apaiser le médecin._

- Je vous cherchais, _répondit Sohalia, perplexe, se demandant où était passé le vieux barbu qui était auparavant le chef des médecins de bord._

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Retournez immédiatement à l'infirmerie », _les congédia-t-il en agitant ses bras vers le navire._

Eberluée, Sohalia obéit sagement, Ace fila en direction du navire. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et la Shizen fut immédiatement envahi par l'odeur des médicaments. Depuis toute petite, elle détestait cette senteur. Elle éternua, retenant un grognement de douleur lorsque ses muscles se contractèrent pendant le spasme. Elle s'installa sur le lit qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son successeur. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il observait le plafond, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Sohalia se demanda brièvement ce à quoi il réfléchissait avant de soupirer.

Le silence se brisa lorsque le nouveau médecin de bord en chef pénétra dans la pièce, et découvrit avec satisfaction que ses deux patients étaient sagement dans leur lit. Il s'approcha d'Ace et lui changea quelques pansements. Lui donnant quelques médicaments, il l'informa qu'il pourrait sortir de la salle le lendemain matin. Délaissant le commandant de la seconde, le docteur s'assit sur un tabouret et commença à l'ausculter. Il palpa doucement les côtes de la jeune femme. Elle retint un cri de douleur et toisa l'homme vêtu de blanc.

« Hum, pour toi, tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi, _décida-t-il en examinant sa tête._

- Génial, _grogna-t-elle tandis qu'il touchait l'entaille du bout des doigts._

- Je vais te réveiller toutes les deux heures cette nuit, simple vérification. Je suis légèrement perfectionniste, _expliqua-t-il en tendant un verre d'eau avec quelques comprimés dans la main tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant._

- Paranoïaque serait un mot plus juste, _rectifia Ace en tentant de trouver une position confortable afin de dormir._

- Tais-toi et dors Portgas, _marmonna le médecin en se dirigeant vers son bureau._

- Excusez-moi, _commença la Shizen_, vous n'étiez pas là il y a sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, je suis médecin sur ce navire depuis plus de trois ans, _répondit-il en notant l'évolution de ses patients sur un cahier._

- Sans vouloir vous déranger, je pourrais connaître votre nom ? _demanda-t-elle, un sourire collé sur ses lèvres qui tanguait entre l'amusement et la gêne._

- Bien sûr, je suis Yori, médecin de bord en chef, _se présenta-t-il en la détaillant_. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous, à qui ai-je donc l'honneur ?_ s'enquit-il en exécutant une courbette ridicule qui fit sourire la jeune femme._

- Sohalia Shizen, ancien commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche et maintenant membre de la cinquième division,_ annonça-t-elle tout en surveillant la réaction de l'homme feu._

- Shizen, hein ? »

Izo venait de rentrer discrètement dans l'infirmerie. Sohalia lui sourit tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de commandant de la seconde. Marco le suivait avec dans l'une de ses mains une assiette rempli d'un steak et de pomme de terre, et dans l'autre un bol de mousse au chocolat. Il tendit l'assiette à son ami en ignorant le regard noir du médecin.

« Oui, c'est mon nom de famille, _répondit-elle en prenant la mousse que lui présentait le phénix._

- Ça va bien avec ton pouvoir ! _s'amusa l'homme travesti._

- Ne restez pas trop longtemps, _les prévint Yori en rangeant ses affaires_, s'il y a quoique ce soit, je suis à l'étage inférieur, _précisa-t-il en sortant de la pièce._

- Dis-moi, _débuta Izo en se penchant vers la jeune femme._

- Quoi ? _répliqua-t-elle en prenant une autre cuiller de chocolat._

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres Shizen ? _demanda-t-il._

- Oui, j'ai une adorable cousine, Maiya, elle a quinze ans. Elle est calme, polie, réservée, intelligente_, narra-t-elle avec un petit sourire_. Ma mère avait une sœur, Emi Shizen. Ma tante est gentille, douce, maternelle et a un sacré caractère. Elle est mariée à Hachiro. Il impose immédiatement le respect. C'est un homme calme, réservé, il sait toujours donner les bons conseils, _finit-elle en même temps que son bol._

- Ta mère et ton père ? _interrogea le commandant de la seizième division en s'installant à côté d'elle et caressant doucement ses cheveux._

- Je ne m'en souviens toujours pas. Je sais à quoi ils ressemblent grâce à des photos mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler des moments que j'aurais passé avec eux », _souffla-t-elle tout en observant le bol qui restait désespérément vide._

Izo ne posa plus de question. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Le commandant de la seizième s'en alla peu de temps après leur conversation. Marco resta un moment, discutant discrètement avec Ace. Il rejoignit sa cabine après les avoir salués. Sohalia soupira et commença à chercher une position confortable pour dormir. Se retournant vers le lit d'Ace, elle remarqua qu'il la détaillait.

« Je peux te poser encore quelques questions ? _demanda-t-il, la surprenant encore avec son étrange politesse._

- Oui, si tu veux. De toute façon avec des matelas pareils, je vais mettre un bon moment avant de m'endormir, _pesta-t-elle en frappant la couche dur et inconfortable._

- Tu étais proche de Satch ? _s'enquit-il en regardant le plafond à nouveau._

- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Si Père ne lui avait pas demandé de venir sur cette île, je serais morte brûlée, de faim ou de soif. Il était le grand frère que je n'aurais jamais. Drôle, protecteur, toujours de bon conseil, compréhensif, un peu gamin, un excellent escrimeur et…, _elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit également à fixer le plafond, en proie à une violente émotion._

- Le jour où tu es revenue, tu as disparu avec Marco pendant un long moment… _commença-t-il._

- Il m'a appris la mort de Satch », _avoua-t-elle en mettant son bras sur ses yeux._

Ace se tut, l'observant en silence. Sohalia apprécia ce moment de répit pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se retourna et vit avec étonnement le commandant de la seconde en train de dormir. Un puissant ronflant brisa le silence. Elle soupira, blasée. Ce type s'amusait-il à détruire tout ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était ? La Shizen observa un long moment la Lune pleine, ronde et toujours si belle. Le temps avait beau passer, il y avait toujours certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas. L'astre en était un bel exemple. Le satellite de la Terre éclairait le Moby Dick. Ce navire où elle avait passé dix ans de sa vie.

Sohalia se leva le plus silencieusement possible et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle s'appuya sur le bastingage et regarda la Lune se refléter dans l'immensité de la mer. Son esprit était comme l'océan en cet instant. Ses doutes, ses peurs, ses questions revenaient les unes après les autres à la surface. Pouvait-elle tout raconter au Paternel ? Si elle lui expliquait tout, elle prendrait le risque d'être exclue de l'île. Après cette mission, elle aurait prouvé à son île, et surtout au Roi qu'elle était digne de confiance. Elle aurait donc d'autres occasions de retrouver les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Quoique rien n'était moins sûr avec ce vieil imbécile. Il pourrait également la cloitrer dans le palais. Autant avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. S'il n'acceptait pas, elle serait au moins exclue et resterait pour toujours avec ses frères.

Souriante, elle se releva et offrit son visage à la brise. Sohalia se dirigea vivement vers la cabine du capitaine. Elle frappa à la porte, bien décidée à tout raconter à son Père.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

_Après un dimanche sublime où j'ai chopé un sacré coup de soleil avec en supplément une sublime insolation je ressemble à une écrevisse qui aurait la gueule de bois..., je vous présente le chapitre huit. Un chapitre de mise au point qui permet d'éclairer votre lanterne. _

_Bref, je vais retourner me passer de la pommade et me recoucher. Le prochain sera un HS, et ensuite, la chapitre neuf où, à la demande d'une lectrice je vous ferais une scène comique avec l'accessoire sympathique qu'est une douche !_

_Bises, _

_Laura-chan._


	11. HS-02

_Souris, ennuie et punie_

Cherchant désespérément un petit animal de couleur sable, Sohalia, âgée alors de six ans, était couchée sur le sol de sa cabine, détaillant le dessous du lit avec attention. Elle se releva prestement et utilisa ses maigres forces pour déplacer légèrement sa commode. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elle retournait sa chambre tentant de trouver Rēta. Elle avait beau l'appeler, l'appâter avec un peu de nourriture, rien à faire ! La petite souris couleur sable demeurait introuvable. La fillette s'affala sur son lit, abattue. Si les membres de l'équipage tombaient dessus, elles allaient avoir le droit à une sacrée punition. Quoique, Sohalia avait peu d'espoir que l'animal reste en vie.

Frissonnant, elle attrapa son oreiller et l'abattit sur son visage. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler Rēta pendant trois jours aux pirates. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire prendre maintenant. Sans parler de la punition qui lui tomberait dessus après la découverte de la petite souris. Elle avait volontairement désobéit aux ordres de Marco, Satch et Vista, sans parler du Paternel, en montant à bord du navire avec cette souris. Mais était-ce réellement de sa faute si cette petite souris était si mignonne ?! Couinant, elle sauta du lit et partit en trombe sur le pont, espérant trouver Rēta avant l'un des membres de l'équipage. Si elle était une petite souris, où se cacherait-elle ?! Se figeant sur le pont, elle fit demi-tour et fila en direction des cales, là où se trouvaient les réserves de nourriture et avec un peu de chance, Rēta.

Satch pénétra dans la cuisine, armé de son plus beau sourire. C'était une journée sublime. Le Soleil était au rendez-vous et un petit vent frais venait adoucir la chaleur des rayons de l'astre brûlant. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de bateau ennemi en vue. Rien. Juste une journée tranquille où les pirates de Barbe Blanche pouvaient se reposer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter d'une si belle journée. Sifflotant gaiement, le commandant de la quatrième division sortit les divers ingrédients pour se préparer un sandwich. Devait-il également faire un goûter à la jeune pirate ? Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Dormait-elle ? Par une journée si magnifique, ce serait du gâchis. Ouvrant le frigo, il continua à chercher quelques victuailles supplémentaires qui pourraient apaiser sa faim.

Satch se retourna vers le plan de travail, les bras chargés de divers ingrédients. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lâcha les paquets. La nourriture toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le pot de moutarde se brisa. Le commandant de la quatrième division devait halluciner. Oui, c'était ça. Il devait délirer. Et ce mirage était sûrement dû à une insolation. Il fixa l'illusion, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants. Le produit de son imagination lui retourna son regard tout en continuant de grignoter le pain qu'il avait déjà coupé. Satisfaite de la qualité de la nourriture, son hallucination remua sa longue queue. Couinant, la bestiole le renifla de loin tout en le détaillant avec prudence.

Lentement, Satch s'arma d'une cuiller en bois qui traînait dans les parages et s'avança à pas de loup vers sa cible. Son délire lui semblait bien trop réel à son goût. Comment diable cette saleté avait réussi à monter à bord ?! Il se figea et, d'un geste las, il se passa une main sur son visage. Sohalia. Elle allait l'entendre ! Ils lui avaient pourtant interdit de ramener l'une de ces souris sur le Moby Dick, mais cette jeune fille n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Ces animaux étaient tout aussi dangereux que des marines pour eux ! Dévorant leur stock de nourriture, ces vermines se nourriraient des pirates, une fois que ces derniers seraient morts de faim. Il fallait éliminer la menace le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne se reproduise et que ça devienne ingérable. Il en allait de leur survie !

Un pas après l'autre, Satch se rapprochait de sa proie. Il calculait chaque geste pour ne pas effrayer l'animal. La souris, elle, continuait de se régaler avec le début de sandwich du commandant de la quatrième division. Fichu bestiole ! Elle ne pouvait grignoter les sandales de Marco au lieu de s'occuper de son casse-croute ! Encore un peu et il pourrait abattre l'ustensile sur cette saleté. Encore un peu, plus qu'un petit pas de rien du tout et ça serait terminé. Il brandit la cuiller en bois et retint son souffle. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit vivement et alla cogner dans le mur d'à côté. La souris fut immédiatement en alerte et courut se cacher derrière des bouteilles. Un projectile blond empêcha l'homme de poursuivre l'animal.

« Satch ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! _s'écria la jeune fille en tentant d'attraper l'arme._

- Ah, te voilà toi ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait cette bestiole sur le navire ?! _demanda-t-il en la menaçant avec l'ustensile tout en la toisant._

- Eh bien, _commença-t-elle en tortillant ses doigts dans tous les sens_, elle était trop mignonne, et puis je l'aimais bien. Alors, _bredouilla-t-elle en esquivant le regard du commandant de la quatrième._

- Alors tu as violé notre interdiction, n'est-ce pas ? _fini-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, soudain très fatigué._

- Je suis désolée, _s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser_, promis, je ne le ferais plus.

- Y a intérêt jeune fille ! _répliqua-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, mais un léger sourire adoucit son expression dur et froide_. Maintenant aide-moi à attraper cette saleté avant qu'elle ne dévalise toute la cuisine, _ordonna-t-il en cherchant la souris_.

- Ce n'est pas une saleté, _s'exclama Sohalia en croisant ses bras sur son torse_, elle s'appelle Rēta, et elle est très gentille. J'ai même réussi à lui apprendre quelques tours.

- Je serais ravi de voir ça avant qu'on ne la fasse cuir », _marmonna-t-il en regardant en dessous de la table._

Satch se releva et vit avec étonnement Sohalia l'observer, choquée par ses propos. Il rit en tapotant la tête de l'enfant. Son hilarité fut de courte durée. Elle se tenait là, juste devant lui, le narguant tout en continuant de grignotant ce qu'il restait de son sandwich. Sohalia passa devant lui et appela l'animal qui partit en courant. Le pot de sel tomba au sol tandis que Satch s'élançait vers la souris. Il ne vit pas le récipient et marcha dessus. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Rēta observa la scène en remuant sa queue, elle laissa échapper un petit couinement. Enervé, le commandant de la quatrième division se releva et attrapa vivement le couteau de boucher.

Se ruant à nouveau sur le petit animal, il poussa un cri rageur. Sohalia le vit brandir le couteau et hurla. L'arme s'abattit avec force sur le plan de travail et trancha le paquet de farine. La poudre de blanche se répandit dans toute la pièce lorsque Satch frappa le sachet avec la cuiller. Rēta esquiva chacune des attaques du commandant de la quatrième sans grand effort. La jeune fille regardait avec horreur les armes de l'homme frôler la petite souris. L'animal bondit et s'enfuit sous une étagère. Satch se jeta à sa poursuite, couteau et cuiller en avant. Il glissa sur le sol et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses deux armes touchèrent le mur.

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes dans la cuisine. Sohalia attrapa discrètement l'animal et la plaça dans une des poches de son short. Un grincement détourna son attention de Rēta. Les objets qui étaient disposés sur l'étagère tanguèrent dangereusement en même temps que le bois. La jeune fille entendit brièvement Satch jurer. Elle regarda au ralentit le meuble tomber sur le commandant de la quatrième. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, les objets et l'étagère s'écrasèrent sur le pauvre homme. Sohalia grimaça tandis que son frère se remettait du choc. Il dégagea habilement le meuble qui pesait sur lui et se releva difficilement.

Sohalia le détailla un long moment avant de laisser libre cours à son hilarité. Les vêtements de Satch habituellement d'un blanc impeccable était dorénavant couvert de diverses substances, colorant ses affaires. Ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés, était maintenant collé dans un tas uniforme par l'huile d'olive. Son visage était couvert d'égratignure et du reste de farine. Satch fronça des sourcils et chercha vivement l'animal qui était la cause de tout ce raffut. Son regard se posa sur la fillette qui continuait de rire, les larmes aux yeux. S'agitant rapidement comme pour confirmer sa victoire, la souris émergea de la poche de l'enfant.

Remarquant le regard insistant du commandant, elle déglutit bruyamment et s'enfuit rapidement. Sohalia passa entre les jambes du cuisinier, qui, attiré par le vacarme, venait inspecter l'état de sa précieuse cuisine. Lorsque le patron de la pièce pénétra dans son sanctuaire, il poussa un hurlement. La jeune fille fila rapidement des environs et s'enfuit en direction de la cabine de Namur. Elle était sûre que l'homme-poisson l'aiderait à cacher Rēta jusqu'à la prochaine île.

« Satch ! _s'époumona le cuisinier, son cri résonnant à travers le navire_. Je te conseille de me ranger toute la cuisine et tu utiliseras ton argent pour restaurer tout ce qui a été détruit », _continua-t-il en claquant la porte de la pièce._

A la fin de la journée, Satch était toujours en train de nettoyer la cuisine. Essayant, vainement, de recoller la théière. Rēta était encore en vie et Sohalia avait échappé à une punition, contrairement au pauvre commandant de la quatrième division qui devrait faire les courses à la prochaine île avec son argent au lieu de le dépenser pour s'amuser et se détendre. Il faut toujours se méfier des souris, surtout si elles sont accompagnées d'une petite blondinette.

* * *

Ce jour-là, la chaleur sur le Moby Dick était étouffante. Le vent jouait aux abonnés absents et le navire à tête de baleine n'avançait pas. La plupart des hommes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs chambres afin d'échapper aux rayons de l'astre brulant. D'autres étaient allongés sur le sol du pont, à l'ombre et faisaient la sieste. Parmi eux, Sohalia, âgée de sept ans, dessinait pour tuer son ennuie. A côté d'elle, Satch dormait profondément, la chemise légèrement ouverte. Avec le Soleil qui les agressait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sur le bateau, au grand damne de la jeune pirate. Elle avait pourtant bien tenté d'entraîner le commandant de la quatrième division dans une partie de cache-cache, mais l'homme avait rejeté sa proposition.

Alors que le Soleil déclinait lentement, Sohalia continuait de dessiner. Elle tentait de reproduire les différentes pièces du Moby Dick et les hommes qui y étaient le plus souvent. Finissant de décorer l'une des feuilles, elle souleva son œuvre et la détailla avec satisfaction. Elle le reposa et tendit le bras pour se saisir d'un nouveau morceau de papier. Ne sentant pas la texture de la feuille, elle se retourna et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle venait d'utiliser la dernière. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle ne pouvait plus dessiner ?! La jeune fille balaya du regard les alentours, mais les hommes continuaient de ronfler comme des biens heureux. Sohalia se tourna vers Satch, dépitée. Le commandant de la quatrième gigota durant son sommeil, puis se remit à respirer bruyamment.

Cela devait faire une bonne heure déjà que Sohalia tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour dormir. Elle se rassit vivement et attrapa machinalement l'un de ses feutres. Elle le tourna et le retourna dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose pour se distraire. Soudainement, Satch se mit à marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles. La jeune fille l'observa un moment, puis le feutre. Elle fit glisser son regard de l'homme endormi à son crayon plusieurs fois de suite. Un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage.

S'approchant à pas de loup, Sohalia ôta le capuchon de son feutre et commença à dessiner diverses formes ridicules sur le torse du commandant de la quatrième division. Ayant terminé son œuvre, elle s'écarta pour mieux le contempler. Elle fronça des sourcils. Ça serait vraiment pousser sa chance de lui écrire sur le visage ?! Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle rapprocha à nouveau la mine sur la peau de l'endormi. Et pourquoi ne pas maquiller tous les hommes qui ronflaient sur le pont ?! Ni une ni deux, la jeune pirate prit ses feutres de toutes les couleurs et s'amusa à décorer le visage de Marco.

Alors que Sohalia commençait à dessiner sur Curiel, Lady, l'infirmière en chef, s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit une petite trousse rose. La femme souriait, nullement offensée par le passe-temps de la fillette. Voir ces grands pirates ainsi ridiculisés par une enfant de sept ans était un spectacle des plus amusants pour l'infirmière.

« Utilise le rouge à lèvre. Il est dur à enlever », _indiqua-t-elle en s'éloignant, retenant difficilement un rire._

Ravie, Sohalia se saisit de l'objet et l'appliqua avec minutie sur les lèvres du commandant. Curiel était sa première poupée, et elle en prit grand soin. Elle lui mit un peu de fard à joue avant de s'occuper de ses paupières et de les peindre d'un vert foncé. Avec le crayon noir, elle lui dessina une sublime moustache. La fillette rangea avec attention le maquillage de l'infirmière et lui rapporta. La jeune pirate remercia la femme puis se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'y barricader. Sohalia aurait bien aimé rester pour voir la réaction des hommes mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver pourchassée à travers le navire par une chaleur pareille.

Sohalia patientait tranquillement dans sa chambre. La fillette avait vidé sa commode, afin de la déplacer facilement contre la porte, avant d'y remettre toutes ses affaires. Cachée sous son lit, elle guettait le moindre bruit venant du pont. Soudain, quelques rires se firent entendre. Un long silence stoppa ce moment d'hilarité. Un cri résonna dans tout le Moby Dick, réveillant les derniers dormeurs.

« Sohalia ! »

Satch avait déjà compris qu'elle était la coupable. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle qui avait espéré qu'ils auraient cherché pendant un moment qui était l'artiste. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit les hommes frappaient à sa porte pour avoir une explication. Elle pourrait toujours leur faire sa petite moue et leur dire qu'ils étaient plus beaux ainsi. Sohalia avait tout de même peu d'espoir d'échapper à une vengeance.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sohalia déambulait à travers le navire, maquillée comme un clown. Son teint était aussi blanc que la barbe du Paternel. Son petit nez beige était maintenant bordeaux. Ses joues étaient marquées par diverses formes géométriques bleues, jaunes et vertes. Ses cheveux, dorénavant frisés, avaient une couleur rouge. Sa nouvelle couleur sentait étrangement la tomate. Une inscription était lisible sur son front « Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique ! ». La vengeance d'un pirate est toujours terrible. Mais lorsqu'il y en a plusieurs, c'est une horreur.

* * *

Satch et Sohalia étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol de la cuisine, répétant inlassablement au cuisinier qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, l'homme les mit à la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Assis par terre sur le pont avant du Moby Dick, le commandant de la quatrième division et la fillette, âgée de huit ans, observèrent les autres membres de l'équipage vaquaient à leurs occupations. C'est alors qu'un certain phénix apparu dans le champ de vision de l'homme. Souriant, Satch entraîna la jeune fille un peu plus loin. Il venait de trouver une idée géniale pour faire passer son ennuie, et il allait avoir besoin d'elle.

Après avoir transmis le nom de la prochaine île et leur date d'arrivée au capitaine, Marco se dirigea vers sa cabine. Un peu plus tôt, il avait commencé un roman, qu'il s'était offert sur la dernière île qu'ils avaient visité, et il avait hâte de le terminer. Il ne s'était pas trompé en dépenser quelques berrys pour ce policier, l'auteur avait un certain talent pour le suspense et les rebondissements. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans sa chambre, Satch l'interpela. Il se recula pour dévisager son ami, oubliant de fermer sa porte.

« Tu tombes bien Marco ! Ça te dérange de me donner un coup de main ? _demanda le commandant de la quatrième division._

- Maintenant ? _interrogea le phénix en haussant un sourcil._

- Eh bien, en fait, je voulais faire une blague à Sohalia et je lui ai volé le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Je l'ai caché dans la cale mais impossible de remettre la main dessus, _expliqua-t-il en riant nerveusement._

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de la martyriser ? _répliqua-t-il en se grattant pensivement la nuque._

- Allez, s'il te plaît ! Ça ira plus vite à deux. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle m'en veuille parce que je lui ai perdu son livre. »

Le commandant de la première division suivi son ami dans les cales. Ils cherchèrent ensemble pendant un long moment mais rien. Satch avait décidemment trop bien caché le roman de la fillette, il était introuvable. Le phénix sermonna son ami, l'enfant serait inconsolable. S'il ne voulait pas que Sohalia lui en veuille pour cette mauvaise blague, il avait plutôt intérêt de remettre la main dessus rapidement.

Marco remonta sur le pont, bien décidé à terminer enfin son roman. Il pénétra dans sa cabine et se figea. Où était passé son livre ?! Il s'avança prestement et chercha le bouquin sur son bureau. Rien. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il l'avait laissé là ! Peut-être était-il tombé ?! Il se baissa et regarda sous le meuble, rien. Il devenait fou ! Un livre ne s'envolait pas comme ça ! Il retourna sa chambre pour trouver l'objet si désiré, mais le roman restait introuvable. Il se stoppa. Peut-être l'avait-il laissé à la bibliothèque ? Décidé, il s'y dirigea rapidement.

Une heure ! Et ce maudit bouquin restait introuvable. Si encore ce n'était que ça ! Mais maintenant, son encre, ses plumes, et son journal de bord jouaient aux abonnés absents. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il posait les divers objets dans un endroit précis et quelques instants plus tard ses derniers avaient disparu. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa cabine, épuisé. Peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire de son fruit du démon ? Non, impossible. Grognant, il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Manger l'aiderait peut-être à se calmer et il serait dans de meilleurs dispositions pour trouver ses objets.

Alors que Marco rentrait dans la salle à manger, deux ombres se faufilèrent dans sa cabine et dévalisèrent son armoire. Fiers d'eux, les voleurs repartirent rapidement du lieu du crime, leur butin dans les bras, sous les regards amusés de Vista et Izo. Ces deux derniers les observaient faire depuis un moment déjà. Si le phénix leur mettait la main dessus, ils allaient en baver à coup sûr.

Marco claqua la porte de la salle de bain en fulminant. Ce n'était décidemment pas son jour ! Ses affaires disparaissaient les unes après les autres, et maintenant il se prenait un seau d'eau dans la figure. Le seau était, en principe, destiné à la petite Sohalia mais le phénix, bien trop occupé à rechercher ses affaires qui continuaient de disparaître, s'était retrouver involontairement entre l'eau et la fillette. Il se déshabilla rapidement tout en continuant de jurer contre sa malchance et rentra dans l'une des cabines de douche.

Dès que l'eau se mit à couler, Satch et Sohalia pénétrèrent discrètement dans la salle d'eau. La fillette ramassa vivement l'épée, le bermuda, la chemise et les sandales du phénix avant de ressortir rapidement de la pièce et de cacher les vêtements de la victime dans la chambre de Satch. Ce dernier prit le caleçon et la serviette de son ami après avoir déposé un petit mot sur la porte de la pièce. Il s'enfuit aussi vite que possible, retenant tant bien que mal son hilarité.

Marco coupa l'eau et tendit machinalement le bras pour attraper sa serviette qu'il pendait toujours à la porte de sa cabine. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas le morceau de tissu. Bien maintenant, il en était sûr. C'était un complot. S'il trouvait les coupables, ils allaient souffrir. Le phénix sortit de sa cabine et remarqua que ses vêtements avaient disparu. La seule chose qui restait était un petit morceau de papier, collé à la porte de la salle de bain.

« On joue à cache-cache ? » _lut-il à haute voix._

Il reconnut rapidement l'écriture de Satch et froissa le morceau de papier. Il ne lui avait rien laissé. Même pas son caleçon ! Il n'allait tout de même pas sortir comme ça, et il n'allait pas attendre non plus que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Le commandant de la première division sortit de la salle de bain. Dès qu'il fut sur le pont, il se transforma en phénix et alla se percher sur l'un des mats du navire. S'il aurait mangé un fruit paramecia ou un logia, il aurait dû traverser pratiquement tout le pont nu, prenant le risque de croiser l'une des infirmières ou encore Sohalia.

Marco attendit un long moment sur le mat que sa proie se montre. Satch sortit finalement de sa cabine, en compagnie de Sohalia. Tous les deux riaient vivement. La gamine s'était donc elle aussi amusée à le rendre chèvre. Le commandant de la quatrième devrait arrêter de lui mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête. Soupirant, il se résigna à punir également la fillette. Il fonça sur ses proies et les plaqua au sol, toujours sous sa forme animal. Il les toisa méchamment tandis qu'ils déglutissaient péniblement. Oh oui, ils allaient souffrir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Marco était en train de boire et de lire, enfin, son roman dans la salle à manger en compagnie d'Izo. Ce dernier regardait en riant Sohalia. La fillette était ficelée et bâillonnée sur une chaise. Elle baragouinait des excuses et suppliques pour que le phénix la relâche. Vista, lui, observait avec amusement Satch se balançait au grès du vent. Le commandant de la quatrième division était pendu par les pieds en haut du plus grand mat. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, l'empêchant de défaire son bâillon. L'homme était pratiquement nu, il ne lui restait que son caleçon. Marco avait consenti à lui laisser. Il avait eu pitié des âmes sensibles du navire. Il ne faut jamais jouer avec les affaires d'un phénix flegmatique, ou alors méfiez-vous de sa vengeance.

* * *

Eh voilà le fameux HS, j'avoue avoir changé d'idée au tout dernier moment.

Le HS "souris" m'est venue grâce à un OS de Deathgothika qui fait parti de son recueil "Le mur de la honte". Vous pouvez le lire sur . En tout cas, je la remercie d'avoir accepter que j'emprunte son idée. J'ai bien aimé ridiculiser mon pauvre Satch dans la première partie du HS.

Je voulais faire un HS où Sohalia fait quelques bêtises. Car comme tous les enfants, elle a eu son lot de bêtises. Ma préférée est celle de Marco, ayant déjà fait ce genre de farce à une amie. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas été pendu par les pieds. xD Non, j'ai fini sous la douche, eau froide, évidement, tout habillée. Et je peux vous dire que marcher avec un jean trempé c'est galère, mais tenter de l'enlever, c'est encore pire !

La seconde bêtise m'est venue à l'esprit lorsque je me suis souvenue que certains enfants s'amusent à dessiner sur les murs. J'ai légèrement modifié la bêtise et en me disant que dessiner sur quelqu'un ça serait beaucoup plus amusant. xD Surtout la fin en imaginant la pauvre Sohalia après la vengeance des pirates.

Durant la partie du HS "ennuie", vous avez pu faire la rapide connaissance de Lady. Vous en serez un peu plus sur elle dans le chapitre neuf.

Merci de suivre cette histoire, et d'avoir lu !

Bises,

Laura-chin.


	12. Chapitre 09

_Moby Dick_

Sohalia se réveilla tranquillement dans l'infirmerie du navire à tête de baleine. Le parfum désagréable des divers médicaments lui fit immédiatement froncer le nez. Elle capta une discussion discrète. Elle se retourna doucement, préservant ses côtes. Elle observa en silence Yori, le médecin de bord en chef, examiner Ace sous le regard amusé de Sabo. La Shizen se frotta les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces du sommeil et se redressa en baillant discrètement.

« Bonjour, _souffla-t-elle en étirant prudemment ses bras._

- Bonjour Sohalia, _la salua Yori avec un sourire amical_, je finis de m'occuper de Portgas et je suis à toi, _la prévint-il en se retournant vers l'intéressé._

- Rien que pour moi ?! J'en ai de la chance », _taquina-t-elle, s'attirant les regards étonnés des deux frères._

Le médecin esquissa un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son patient. La jeune femme rejeta le drap et s'assit dans son lit en observant l'homme travailler. Elle étudiait avec minutie le moindre de ses gestes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il enleva ses gants et retourna à son bureau. Il feuilleta un carnet pendant de longues secondes avant de noter l'amélioration du commandant de la seconde. Yori prit à nouveau des gants et s'avança vers Sohalia, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Souhaites-tu que je leur demande de sortir le temps que je t'examine ? _demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux frères et la Shizen._

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, oui, _répondit-elle, retenant difficilement un soupir._

- Oui, bien sûr, _dit Sabo en se relevant._

- Ace, tu reviens dès que j'ai fini. Je dois encore te donner tes médicaments », _déclara Yori en observant l'intéressé sortir de la salle._

Sohalia les regarda sortir et se retourna vers le médecin, qui fronçait des sourcils. Il ne semblait pas comment procéder. Est-ce qu'elle était sa première patiente féminine ?! La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son vêtement, et retint un grognement en se souvenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que des robes. Elle devait absolument faire une lessive.

« Vraiment pas pratique, _marmonna-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de son vêtement sans pour autant tirer sur ses côtes fragiles. _

- Effectivement, _approuva Yori en se saisissant d'un scalpel._

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? _s'inquiéta la Shizen en le voyant approcher l'arme d'elle._

- Juste te donner un coup de main », _répondit-il simplement._

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le pan de la robe et lui intima de ne pas bouger. Il n'y avait pas de risque, elle était statufiée. Il trancha la robe sous le regard effaré de sa patiente. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé faire ça ?!

« Beaucoup plus simple maintenant, _déclara-t-il fière de lui._

- Beaucoup plus simple ? _répéta-t-elle, éberluée_. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _s'écria-t-elle en sentant la colère monter._

- Pour t'aider, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules tout en reposant l'arme du crime._

- M'aider ? _s'exclama-t-elle_. Je ne vois pas en quoi déchirer mes vêtements va m'aider ! Il y avait d'autres solutions que de découper cette pauvre robe sans défense avec un instrument de torture ! _hurla-t-elle en désignant la victime massacrée._

-Ce n'est pas un instrument de torture, mais de chirurgie ! _rétorqua-t-il en ignorant ses jérémiades._

- Ma robe n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'opère ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ?! Je ne vais tout de même pas me promener en soutien-gorge et petite culotte sur le navire ?! _cria-t-elle en tenant les deux bouts distincts de la robe éventrée._

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Un peu de couture et elle sera comme neuve », _répliqua-t-il en la forçant à s'allonger._

Sohalia se tut. Comme neuve ?! Il se foutait d'elle ! Sa robe était bonne à jeter ! Elle qui n'avait rien demandé. La Shizen décida de laisser tomber. C'était des hommes, pirates qui plus est. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à leur vêtement. Un morceau sur les fesses leur suffisait largement.

« Et en attendant je fais comment ? _s'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'il palpait avec attention ses côtes. _

- Je peux toujours demander à Tachi, l'infirmière en chef, pour qu'elle te prête un uniforme, _proposa Yori._

- Tachi ?! Je préfère encore me promener nue que porter l'un de ses uniformes roses, _répliqua Sohalia. _

- Oui, elle est blonde aux yeux marron. Tu l'as sûrement déjà aperçue aux côtés de Père, _précisa-t-il en ignorant la dernière partie de sa phrase._

- Ah, oui, _dit-elle en voyant maintenant de qui il parlait_, celle qui regarde plus le torse de Portgas que la feuille de soin du Paternel ? » _ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter._

Le médecin se mit à rire discrètement. La jeune femme ne semblait pas porter les infirmières dans son cœur. Un léger coup à la porte leur fit froncer des sourcils. La tête d'Izo passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le commandant de la seizième division pénétra dans l'infirmerie en souriant, nullement gêné de voir la jeune femme ainsi vêtue. Yori était sur le point de lui demander de partir lorsque Sohalia posa une main sur son bras.

« Bonjour Izo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? _le salua-telle en souriant._

- Je t'ai entendue crier, je venais voir comment te torturais notre charmant médecin, _répondit-il en s'installant sur une chaise._

- Je ne torture pas les gens, _marmonna l'intéressé en enlevant l'épais bandage du torse de sa patiente._

- Il ne m'a pas torturé, il a assassiné ma robe, _rectifia la jeune femme._

- C'était plus simple de la déchirer ! _rétorqua Yori en refaisant le bandage._

- Pervers, _dit simplement Izo, les yeux pétillants de malice._

- J'abandonne, _souffla-t-il en s'occupant du front de sa patiente._

- Ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, _s'impatienta la Shizen._

- Tu veux que je cherche dans mon armoire un yukata qui t'irait ? _demandant le commandant._

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un short et un t-shirt ? _gémit-elle._

- Un short, sûrement. Mais un t-shirt… _chuchota-t-il_, je vais demander à Marco de regarder dans tes vieilles affaires, _indiqua-t-il en se relevant_. Au fait, docteur, Ace demande quand est-ce qu'il pourra rentrer ? _ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte._

- Il peut revenir, j'en ai fini avec Sohalia, _répondit-il en retournant à son bureau._

- Bien, à plus tard Yori. Sohalia, je t'amène tes vêtements le plus rapidement possibles, _déclara-t-il en sortant_, Ace, c'est bon, _dit-il en sortant._

- Sohalia ? _l'interpela le médecin, alors que les deux frères revenaient._

- Oui ? _fit-elle en s'enroulant dans la couette._

- Tu as interdiction de sortir de cette pièce, _ordonna-t-il en revenant à son chevet pour lui donner des calmants_. Quand à toi, Ace, tu peux sortir dès que tu m'auras avalé ces médicaments. Mais ne force pas trop », _le prévint-il._

Sohalia l'écouta prodiguer ses recommandations à son successeur, choquée. Il n'était pas question qu'elle passe cette journée au lit. Surtout qu'elle avait cruellement envie d'une douche. Il fallait qu'elle fasse une lessive, et sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé.

« Objection docteur ! _s'écria-t-elle en attrapant le pan de sa manche._

- Pourquoi donc ? _s'impatienta-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le contredire, c'était lui le médecin, non ?!_

- Il faut que je me lave, que je me mange, que je fasse une lessive et si je dois rester dans cette pièce toute la sainte journée, il va me falloir de quoi passer le temps, _débita-t-elle à une vitesse impressionnante._

- On peut t'apporter un plateau repas, _rétorqua Yori._

- Et la douche, on va également me l'amener ?! » _répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et fronçant l'autre, légèrement amusée par le piètre argument du médecin._

L'homme vêtu de blanc grogna, cherchant une solution. En ce qui concernait son crâne, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, juste un léger mal de tête. Mais ses côtes devaient absolument se reposer. Elle avait eu de la chance, il ne fallait pas pousser le vice non plus.

« Je te promets de faire très attention. Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait empirer mon état, _déclara-t-elle._

- Bien. Mais je veux te voir matin et soir pour vérifier ces côtes, _céda-t-il en notant sur son petit cahier l'état de la patiente_. Et si je te prends en train de courir, soulever je ne sais quoi, ou tirer sur une corde, je te boucle ici, compris ?! _la menaça-t-il. _

- Oui, mon commandant ! » _s'exclama-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire._

Yori sourit et retourna à son bureau. Ace et Sabo commencèrent à s'en aller mais le Révolutionnaire se stoppa, s'étonnant de l'immobilité de la Shizen.

« Tu ne viens pas ? _questionna-t-il._

- J'aimerais bien, mais notre charmant médecin a eu la brillante idée de déchirer ma robe, _répondit-elle en grimaçant._

- Déchirer ta robe ? _répéta Marco qui venait d'arriver armé d'un short et d'un t-shirt détaillant le pauvre Yori._

- Mon sauveur ! _s'exclama-t-elle en tendant les bras vers les morceaux de tissu_.

- Cette infirmerie n'est pas un moulin, _désespéra le médecin qui tentait de travailler tranquillement sous le regard inquisiteur du phénix._

- J'avais dû mal à enlever ma robe et Yori a décidé de m'aider en l'éventrant avec un scalpel, _narra Sohalia en s'enroulant dans les draps et se dirigeant rapidement vers les toilettes_, j'arrive dans deux minutes », _rajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte à l'attention du commandant de la première division._

Sohalia enleva les derniers vestiges de sa robe, la roula en boule et la mit à la poubelle. Elle fit un petit brin de toilette rapide, histoire de ne pas ressembler à un épouvantail. La Shizen inspecta en vitesse les ecchymoses, ils disparaissaient plutôt bien. Elle aurait bien enlevé le bandage autour de sa tête, mais Yori allait sûrement hurler en la voyant ressortir sans. Et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à être bouclée dans cette pièce qui empestait les médicaments. La jeune femme attrapa le short que Marco lui avait amené et le détailla longuement. Est-ce que ça irait ?! Izo n'était pas un monstre de muscle comme Joz ou bien Atmos. Soupirant, elle le mit et grogna lorsqu'il glissa légèrement. Elle se baissa pour saisir le t-shirt et remarqua alors la petite ceinture. Le commandant de la seizième division pensait à tout ! Le remerciant mentalement, elle la plaça autour de sa taille. Elle enfila son haut et réalisa, sans grand étonnement, qu'il était trop petit. Elle n'avait plus quinze ans.

Soupirant à nouveau, Sohalia ressortit de la salle d'eau. Marco attendait silencieusement à côté de la porte. Il sourit et lui tendit une de ses vieilles chemises blanches. Souriant, la Shizen fila dans la pièce, se débarrassa du vêtement qui n'était plus à sa taille et mit la chemise blanche. Elle attacha les premiers boutons pour couvrir sa poitrine et ses bandages puis se figea. Là, en bas de son dos, il y avait la marque de son Père. Hochant la tête, comme pour se convaincre elle-même, elle prit les deux pans de la chemise et les noua. Elle se regarda dans la glace, se retournant légèrement, elle aperçut le tatouage.

Lorsque Marco la vit sortir de la salle d'eau, il sourit en remarquant la façon dont elle avait attaché la chemise. Sohalia sortit après avoir remercié et salué Yori. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle à manger. La Shizen ignorait de son mieux les regards étonnés des hommes qu'ils croisaient. L'exposition de sa marque était une preuve qu'elle était bel et bien membre de l'équipage. Et puis porter l'emblème de Barbe Blanche était une fierté. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant à la salle à manger. La jeune femme pouvait facilement entendre les rires graves des hommes. Elle inspira et expira profondément, tentant de calmer la course effrénée de son cœur. Combien étaient-ils là-dedans ?!

« Prête à te jeter dans la tanière du loup ? » _demanda Marco en posant une main rassurante sur le sommet de son crâne._

Sohalia ferma les yeux. Elle était donc le faible et fragile mouton. Cette image lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle était également membre de cet équipage. Elle portait le même emblème qu'eux. Elle avait combattu pour son père et ses frères plus d'une fois. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Elle était un pirate. Elle était peut-être la seule femme à bord, mais elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'eux. Après tout, elle avait été élevée par Barbe Blanche et ses commandants.

« Tu veux dire la bergerie, non ? _rétorqua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire carnassier._

- Alors, allons manger du mouton », _rit-il en ouvrant la porte._

Marco s'avança en premier et se dirigea vers la table des commandants, se doutant que la jeune femme le suivrait. Sohalia lui emboita le pas sans jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Son assurance venait de partir en fumée. Elle se construisit un visage impassible et s'avança vers la table des officiers. Izo lui fit un immense sourire, que la Shizen lui rendit automatiquement.

« Sohalia, _aboya Dom en se précipitant vers elle les bras grands ouverts._

- Quoi ?! _répondit l'interpelée, ne pouvant empêcher son corps de faire un mouvement de recul._

- Tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui._

- Pardon ?! » _s'écria-t-elle, surprise._

La Shizen s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande des explications, qu'on l'ignore. Pas à ce qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Elle dévisagea bêtement les commandants. Certains se retenaient de rire tandis que d'autres laissaient libre cours à leur hilarité.

« J'ai tout appris ce matin, ça a été ? _répéta-t-il en la détaillant._

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? _répliqua-t-elle en essayant d'échapper à ses grandes mains puissantes._

- C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, _avoua-t-il en hochant vivement la tête._

- Il a pris un coup sur la tête ? _demanda-t-elle à Titi._

- Il a eu une sacrée gueule de bois, mais ça va, _répondit-il en continuant de boire._

- A ce qu'il parait Yori s'est fait un plaisir de déchirer ta jolie robe d'hier », _déclara alors Dom avec un sourire pervers collé sur ses lèvres._

Sohalia ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ça avait déjà fait le tour du navire ?! Ces hommes étaient pires que des commères. Ils se transformaient en petites vieilles en manque de ragots.

« Avoue que tu as adoré », _la taquina-t-il en lui donnant des coups de coude joueurs._

La Shizen haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre en soupirant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Vista qui lui fit un léger signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire sadique. Elle se retourna vers son ami qui continuait de lui donner des coups de coude. Le cuisinier pénétra dans la pièce et servit un bol de chocolat chaud à la jeune femme. Alors qu'il allait retourner dans son sanctuaire, Sohalia attrapa agilement la casserole vide qu'il tenait. L'ustensile s'abattit avec force sur le crâne du pauvre Dom. Il recula rapidement et alla se cacher derrière Stephen qui riait.

« Abruti ! » _s'exclama la Shizen en redonnant la casserole au cuisinier._

Sohalia s'assit entre Marco et Vista tout en baragouinant contre les hommes qui devenaient de vieilles mégères. Le commandant de la cinquième division lui tendit la corbeille de fruit tandis que Marco lui servait son jus d'orange. Elle les regarda faire, les bras croisés en souriant, amusée. Les deux hommes s'étonnèrent de l'expression de la jeune femme.

« J'ai plus cinq ans, _répondit-elle_, mais merci », _souffla-t-elle en attrapant une pomme._

Sohalia mangea tranquillement, discutant tranquillement avec les commandants. Le repas se déroula sans aucun incident. Quelques membres de la seconde division la saluèrent chaleureusement. Ceux de la quatrième division la regardèrent un long moment avant de venir lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux. Durant le petit déjeuner, elle remarqua Ace assit avec Sabo et Luffy, qui lui jetait quelques coups d'œil en coin. Luffy ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'humeur de son ainé et continuait de se goinfrer. Le blond se leva et sortit après avoir salué ses deux frères. Sohalia les détailla longuement, curieuse. Elle prit son verre de jus de fruit et traversa la salle en ignorant les regards surpris des autres. La jeune femme s'assit en face de son successeur. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille la salua brièvement entre deux bouchés.

« Désolée de vous déranger_, commença-t-elle, trouvant plus sage de débuter la conversation ainsi_, mais si, toi, tu as eu des réponses à tes questions, ce n'est pas mon cas, _ajouta-t-elle en attrapant le pichet de jus de fruit et en remplissant son verre._

- Des questions ? _répéta Luffy en avalant un autre croissant._

- Que veux-tu ? _grogna Portgas en ignorant le regard interrogateur de son cadet. _

- Pour commencer, comment es-tu rentré dans l'équipage ? _demanda-t-elle en attrapant un pain au chocolat._

- Le commandant a fait une entrée épique dans l'équipage, _répondit Shoda en s'installant à côté de son supérieur tandis que ce dernier grognait_. Bonjour Sohalia, _continua-t-il en affichant un sourire espiègle._

- Eh bien, quelle surprise ! _siffla-t-elle d'admiration_. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un petit nouveau maigrichon », _précisa-t-elle, son regard glissant sur les muscles de l'homme._

Ace regardait son subordonné et la jeune femme discuter du bon vieux temps en riant. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir face à la Shizen. D'un côté, il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle et son lien avec l'équipage. Et d'un autre côté, il craignait que la blonde tente de lui voler sa place.

« Ace ! _s'écria Luffy en souriant._ Toute à l'heure, on va faire un concours de pêche sur le Sunny, tu viendras ? _quémanda-t-il en sautillant sur sa chaise._

- Un concours de pêche ? » _répéta l'aîné en sourcillant._

Voilà donc à quoi son frère passait son temps lorsqu'il ne volait pas de la nourriture ou n'attirait pas toutes sortes d'ennuis à son équipage. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en se demandant combien de problèmes avait-il créé à ses compagnons.

« Avant d'aller faire un concours de pêche, j'aimerais avoir des réponses, Portgas, _intervint Sohalia._

- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard », _dit Ace au jeune pirate en sortant de table._

Il fit signe à son prédécesseur de le suivre. La Shizen salua les deux hommes et sortit à son tour de la salle-à-manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont arrière du navire en silence. Ace s'accouda au bastingage et embrassa du regard l'océan bleu, s'étirant à perte de vue. Sohalia le laissa se perdre dans ses pensées et attendit patiemment qu'il soit prêt à discuter.

« Tu veux savoir comment je me suis retrouvé sur ce navire ? _commença-t-il en se retournant vers elle, elle acquiesça et il soupira._ J'étais venu rencontrer le Paternel avec une idée en tête : le tuer.

- Pardon ?! Ton but était de tuer Père ?! Tu pouvais bien te méfier de moi ! _répliqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils de mécontentement. _

- Je voulais montrer au monde entier ma force, _expliqua-t-il._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu t'es retrouvé devant lui ? _interrogea-t-elle curieuse de savoir combien de temps il avait pu tenir tête à leur capitaine._

- Comme n'importe quel petit orgueilleux, je me suis pris une sacrée raclée_, narra-t-il avec un léger sourire_. A la fin du combat, il m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipage.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Du peu que je te connais, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas accepté de suite l'offre, _supposa-t-elle, trouvant que ça collait parfaitement avec sa personnalité._

- Oui, j'ai tenté et retenté de le tuer, mais rien à faire. Lorsque je ne terminais pas dans un mur, je finissais à l'eau, _raconta-t-il, grimaçant en se rappelant des coups qu'il avait reçu._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? _questionna-t-elle en souriant, amusée._

- Marco. Il m'a convaincu en moins de cinq minutes », _rit-il en se remémorant les mots que le phénix avait prononcé._

Sohalia ne posa plus de question et le détailla. Il y avait quelques instants, elle avait entraperçu cet homme jouer au grand frère, et maintenant, il ressemblait au petit dernier. Elle sourit et contempla à son tour l'océan. Un cri la fit se détourner de ce paysage qui l'avait toujours apaisé. La Shizen se retourna en même temps que Portgas pour apercevoir Luffy se précipiter vers son aîné. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Marco les observer, adossé contre le mur, un sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

« A plus tard, le bleu, amuse-toi bien, _le salua-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main._

- Le bleu ?! _répéta-t-il en grognant_. Elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?

- Ace ? Tu viens ? _intervint Luffy._

- Ouais. Sabo nous rejoint ? _demanda-t-il en vérifiant que les cordages étaient solidement attachés._

- Oui, je lui en ai parlé ce matin avant qu'il n'aille te voir à l'infirmerie, _l'informa-t-il en commençant à s'agripper à la corde pour rejoindre son navire._

- Celui qui remporte le concours, il gagne quoi ? _interrogea-t-il en se déplaçant sur le cordage tel un petit singe._

- Un super morceau de viande ! » _s'écria-t-il en imitant son aîné, tentant d'aller plus vite que lui._

Sohalia se retint difficilement de rire en entendant la conversation entre les deux frères. Elle se posa à côté du phénix et ils regardèrent en silence le rookie et le commandant de la seconde division traverser l'étendue d'eau. Dès qu'ils posèrent pieds sur le navire à tête de lion, Marco se redressa et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Alors qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? _demanda-t-il en baillant._

- Un programme d'enfer ! Lessive et repos ! _récita-t-elle en riant devant son air endormi._

- Super journée en vue dis-moi, _railla-t-il en la suivant vers les dortoirs._

- Et toi ? Tu n'as rien à faire ? _l'interrogea-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte de chambre de la cinquième division._

- Non, repos aujourd'hui, _répondit-il en pénétrant dans la chambre._

- Ça ne change pas énormément de d'habitude », _rétorqua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire taquin._

La Shizen attrapa son sac de linge sale et remonta la volée de marche pour aller dans la buanderie. Marco lui emboita le pas d'un air somnolant. Elle mit toutes ses affaires dans la machine à lavée et se retourna vers le commandant de la première division. Il était déjà assis sur l'une des chaises, la tête appuyé contre le mur. Sohalia sourit et s'installa à ses côtés.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, _déclara la jeune femme en détaillant ses cernes._

- Je crois que je n'ai dormi que deux heures. J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir, _répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux marron._

- A quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, _demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement._

- A pas mal de choses ennuyeuses, _dit-il en se grattant le menton._

- Tu sais, Yori a menacé de me ficeler au lit de l'infirmerie si je faisais le moindre exercice. Et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, _expliqua-t-elle en désignant la machine qui commençait tout juste à tourner._

- J'ai repensé à tout ce qu'avait dit ce Jef, à Satch, à toi, à ce qui avait pu t'arriver. Je me suis demandé si Satch serait encore en vie si tu n'étais jamais partie pour cette mission, _narra-t-il en fixant les machines en face de lui._

- Je vois, _souffla-t-elle en souriant tristement._

- Ah, je mets toujours les pieds dans le plat avec toi, _grogna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez._

- Mais non ! Je comprends que tu te poses ce genre de question. J'ai fait la même chose hier soir », _avoua-t-elle en soupirant._

Marco hocha la tête et contempla à nouveau le plafond. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue affluer. Il était épuisé et se doutait que les événements à venir seraient encore plus fatiguant. Il profita de la compagnie de la jeune femme pour se reposer un peu. Sohalia était une personne calme, qui n'éprouvait pas le besoin de combler chaque silence en parlant. La Shizen fixait ses poings, en proie à un trouble intérieur. Elle se demandait si elle devait poser les questions qui la hantaient depuis qu'elle était revenue, depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Satch. Inspirant et expirant profondément, elle releva les yeux et regarda le phénix.

« Marco ? _l'appela-t-elle._

- Oui ? _répondit-il, surpris._

- Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ? _demanda-t-elle en tortillant ses doigts._

- Bien sûr, _accepta-t-il en se redressant, alerte._

- Est-ce que vous m'avez cherché ?

- Oui, on a arrêté que lorsque la marine a publié un article pour annoncer ta mort. Et comme aucun habitant ne t'avait vu, on a supposé que le gouvernement disait la vérité, _narra-t-il._

- Comment avez-vous réagi ? _ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, bien qu'elle se doute de la réponse._

- On a pleuré ta mort, bien entendu. Satch s'est beaucoup auto-flagellé. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il aurait dû t'accompagner. On t'a fait faire une tombe et on s'est tous recueilli. Satch ne s'est jamais vraiment remis. Il avait gardé une de tes peluches préférées. Elle est dans sa cabine, sur son lit encore aujourd'hui, _raconta-t-il en souriant._

- Mais il a été heureux comme même, ces sept dernières années, hein ? » _questionna-t-elle avec un nœud à l'estomac et un pincement au cœur tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes._

Marco l'observa un moment. Soupirant, il l'attira contre lui et traça sur son dos des cercles avec son pouce, tentant de l'apaiser. Il attendit un long moment avant de répondre à sa question, cherchant les bons mots. Il l'écarta un peu et sourit doucement en remettant des mèches rebelles de la jeune femme en place.

« Oui. Au départ, ce n'était pas facile, mais il a remonté la pente peu à peu. Et lorsqu'Ace est arrivé, je crois qu'il t'a un peu retrouvé en lui. Ace était jeune et téméraire, tout comme toi. Il a été placé dans la seconde division où il a réussi à s'adapté parfaitement. Il s'est vite fait une place au sein de l'équipage, _expliqua-t-il en fixant les machines à lavée. _

- Tant mieux », _souffla-t-elle contre la chemise mauve du phénix._

Sohalia ne résista pas longtemps à l'aura rassurante qui émanait du commandant de la première. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration lente de l'homme. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Marco la détailla longuement, remarquant qu'elle avait perdu ses pommettes d'enfant, mais qu'elle dormait toujours avec la bouche en forme de « o ». Ce petit détail le fit sourire. Profitant du sommeil de la Shizen, le phénix utilisa la tête de la jeune femme comme oreiller et pu enfin finir sa nuit mouvementée.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit faisant sursauter Sohalia. Elle se cogna la tête et grogna. Levant le visage pour connaître la cause de sa prochaine bosse, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Marco se masser vivement le front. La sonnerie se fit à nouveau entendre et Sohalia s'y précipita pour récupérer son linge propre. Elle l'étendit rapidement et se tourna vers le phénix qui baillait en se grattant le front.

« On remonte ou tu préfères dormir ici ? » _le taquina-t-elle en ouvrant la porte._

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut qu'un faible grognement. Il se leva et la suivit jusqu'au pont. Le commandant de la première division partit s'allonger à l'ombre tandis que la Shizen alla chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et débuta sa lecture. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit gigoter pour trouver une position confortable. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle lisait la même phrase, elle referma le bouquin et toisa Marco.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? _questionna-t-elle en le regardant changer de position à nouveau._

- Je crois que je vais aller chercher un oreiller, _répliqua-t-il en se relevant._

- Viens », _dit-elle en tapotant sa cuisse._

Le commandant de la première division sourcilla et observa tour à tour la jeune femme, ses cuisses et les hommes qui traînaient dans les parages. La Shizen insista en frappant à nouveau sa cuisse en souriant. Après tout, elle s'était bien servie de son épaule comme coussin un peu plus tôt, elle pouvait bien lui rendre ce service. Soupirant, le phénix obéit et posa sa tête sur la blonde. Sohalia rouvrit son livre et plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture. Peu à peu, elle sentit la respiration de l'homme ralentir et sourit. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main gauche s'amusait à tortiller quelques mèches de cheveux de l'homme. Sohalia stoppa sa lecture en apercevant Yori qui s'approchait.

« Alors ? Comment vont tes côtes ? _demanda-t-il discrètement après avoir remarqué le commandant._

- Juste quelques élancements, _répondit-elle en posant son livre sur le sol pour prendre le verre d'eau et les cachets que le médecin lui tendait._

- Tant mieux, _dit-il en hochant la tête._

- Yori ? » _l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il repartait._

Il se retourna, intrigué. La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre et son regard était posé sur le phénix qui continuait de dormir.

« Ça te dérange si je te pose quelques questions ? _questionna-t-elle en le fixant._

- Non, vas-y, _accepta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

- Est-ce que tu as connu Itsuki et Lady ? _interrogea-t-elle en observant deux hommes s'affairer à enrouler des cordages._

- Oui, _répondit-il alors que son visage se fermait._

- Où sont-ils ? »

Ces trois mots avaient été si durs à prononcer. Elle ferma les yeux, appréhendant la réponse. Lorsque Yori commença à parler, elle serra un peu plus fortement ses paupières comme pour tenter de se couper du monde.

« Le navire a été attaqué, nos ennemies ont réussi à monter à bord. C'était de la folie, il y avait des combats partout. On a reçu l'ordre d'aller aider les infirmières. Lady les protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se battait seule contre deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Voyant qu'Itsuki était occupé, j'y suis allé. On a réussi à repousser les deux escrimeurs. La bataille était sur le point de se terminer et comme il n'y avait plus d'ennemie en vue, on a baissé notre garde. Lady rassurait les autres infirmières qui s'étaient planquées lorsque le coup de feu a retentit. Elle s'est effondrée. On a rien pu faire », _commença-t-il en grimaçant lorsqu'il revit la scène._

Sohalia écoutait calmement le récit du médecin. Elle revoyait encore Lady aux côtés de Père, tentant de lui arracher la bouteille de saké des mains pour qu'il arrête de boire. Lady ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie avec un sourire resplendissant collé sur son visage après avoir passé sa nuit avec Itsuki. La femme avait été la figure maternelle de la Shizen sur le navire. C'était elle qui l'avait aidée alors qu'elle devenait peu à peu une femme. Lorsqu'elle avait besoin de conseil, elle allait la voir, sachant pertinemment que l'infirmière lui ouvrirait la porte avec un sourire rassurant. Yori reprit son récit après quelques instants de silence.

« Itsuki n'a jamais plus été pareil. Il était un peu comme une coquille vide. Il travaillait toujours aussi bien, mais il n'avait plus la passion du métier. Il a demandé à Père de prendre sa retraite. Il a quitté l'équipage six mois après la mort de Lady. Il me semble qu'il vit sur l'île natale de Lady. Ce vieux fou nous appelle une fois par mois voire plus. Il aime prendre de nos nouvelles », _termina-t-il en lui souriant._

Sur le navire, les infirmières étaient intouchables, elles appartenaient au Paternel. Il n'y avait donc aucune place pour la romance. Mais Lady et Itsuki n'avait rien pu faire. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble, les sentiments s'étaient installés petit à petit, inévitablement. Ils se voyaient en cachette, profitant des instants de répit pour les passer ensemble. Tout le monde avait découvert leur petit manège, mais personne n'avait dit mot. Barbe Blanche faisait comme si de rien était, voulant que son fils soit heureux. Itsuki était toujours si sérieux, si réservé. Sohalia avait très peu de souvenirs du médecin en train de sourire, mais à chaque fois, il y avait Lady dans les alentours. Ces jours paisibles, dont ses souvenirs d'enfants étaient remplis, où étaient-ils passés ? Quand est-ce que tout avait commencé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces hommes qu'elle aimait tant devaient subir la douleur de perdre un être cher ?

La Shizen se mordit la lèvre et pleura silencieusement, ne voulant pas réveiller Marco. Yori, assit à côté d'elle, observait les pirates qui vaquaient à leur occupation. Il se leva en soupirant et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce signe de réconfort n'aida pas la Shizen à cacher son mal être. Le sanglot, qu'elle tentait désespérément de contenir, s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir les suivants. Le médecin tapota son épaule et s'en alla silencieusement. Marco remua dans son sommeil, sûrement dérangé par les tremblements de la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du commandant afin de l'apaiser.

Le phénix sentit une goutte de pluie tomber sur son visage et fronça des sourcils. L'homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'état du ciel afin de définir si c'était une pluie passagère ou un début de tempête. La première chose qu'il vit fut un halo de cheveux blonds. Il leva les yeux vers la propriétaire de ses cheveux et comprit que c'était elle qui subissait une tempête intérieure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, tentant de comprendre pourquoi la Shizen pleurait.

« Sohalia ? » _l'appela-t-il en essuyant les perles salées qui s'étaient écrasées sur son visage._

L'interpellée releva vivement la tête, surprise par la voix de l'homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur le commandant de la première division.

« Marco, je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée, _répondit-elle rapidement en s'essuyant les yeux._

- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-il en ignorant ses excuses._

- Oh, rien ! Je vais aller ramasser mon linge, restes ici et repose-toi », _mentit-elle en se relevant prestement._

La Shizen lui offrit un faux sourire pour le rassurer et s'enfuit vers la buanderie. Marco se redressa et observa un long moment le chemin que la jeune femme venait d'emprunter. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se gratta le front, contrarié. Il aperçut Izo le détailler et faire un pas pour suivre Sohalia. Le phénix lui fit un signe et emboita le pas de la Shizen. Il la retrouva en train de plier ses vêtements, il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit un moment. Elle continuait de lui tourner le dos.

« Que se passe-t-il ? _répéta-t-il, impassible._

- J'ai appris pour Lady et Itsuki »,_ répondit-elle simplement. _

Marco fronça des sourcils, comprenant mieux l'état de la jeune femme. Il resta un long moment à la fixer du regard. Finalement, il se leva et se plaça derrière elle. Il plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il plaqua son dos contre son torse et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle lâcha le short qu'elle venait de décrocher et agrippa ses bras fermement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte rassurante du phénix. Après un moment, la jeune femme s'écarte de l'homme et lui offrit un sourire un peu plus vrai.

« Bon, je termine ça et je vais sûrement traîner à la bibliothèque, _décida-t-elle en ramassant le short._

- Très bien, je vais dormir encore un peu pour ma part. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…, _proposa-t-il en désignant la porte de sortie._

- Je viens te voir, je sais, _chantonna-t-elle, amusée._

- Ah ! Ça me fait penser, si tu as besoin d'autres chemise ou short, hésites pas. Ça ne me pose pas de problème, ni à Izo, _l'informa-t-il._

- Je pense en effet que je vais en avoir besoin », _dit-elle en levant un short, du moins la moitié du vêtement, l'autre partie était resté accroché au fil._

Marco sourit et se retira. La jeune femme regarda, dépitée, ce qu'il restait de son short en toile beige et soupira. Il faudrait qu'elle en achète quelques-uns de rechange sur la prochaine île. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle alla ranger ses vêtements dans le dortoir. Elle salua ses partenaires rapidement et se dirigea vivement vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Haruta qui était en train d'écrire dans le journal de bord la journée de la veille. Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête et se concentra à nouveau dans sa tâche. Sohalia attrapa un livre et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils rembourrés.

« Comment vont tes côtes ? _demanda-t-il tout en continuant d'écrire._

- Mieux, mais Yori ne veut rien entendre, _s'esclaffa-t-elle, surprise que l'homme engage la conversation._

- Il est trop consciencieux, _avoua-t-il en hochant la tête. _

- Oui, mais il est gentil, _rétorqua-t-elle en souriant._

- Tu arrives à te remettre dans le rythme ? _questionna-t-il en refermant le journal._

- Oui, mais j'ai interdiction de faire le moindre effort, _soupira-t-elle._

- Tu voudrais t'entraîner ? _devina-t-il en souriant._

- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet ! _s'alarma la Shizen en grognant._

- Vista t'aidera sûrement mais fais attention à Yori. Ses menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère », _la prévint-il en rangeant le livre._

Sohalia le remercia pour le conseil et replongea dans sa lecture. Mais bien vite ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un autre livre. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ça faisait trois fois qu'elle lisait la même phrase sans pour autant sans souvenir, elle referma le roman et le rangea. Elle prit le journal de bord et chercha le jour où Lady avait été tuée. Elle s'installa à nouveau sur le fauteuil et lut avec attention ce qu'avait rédigé, d'après l'écriture, Marco.

Joz pénétra dans la bibliothèque et s'arrêta en découvrant Sohalia plongée dans sa lecture. Il toqua légèrement à la porte pour signifier sa présence. La jeune femme sursauta, faisant sourire le géant. La Shizen se releva et tendit le livre à l'homme.

« C'est à toi d'écrire ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Oui, la journée ne va pas tarder à se terminer autant noircir les pages avant de m'endormir, _répondit-il en prenant le journal_. D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi avancée ? » _l'interrogea-t-il étonné que la jeune femme ne soit pas en train de dormir._

Sohalia leva un sourcil et regarda par le hublot. Il faisait nuit noir. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Yori devait faire des bonds dans son infirmerie. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait finir ficelée au lit.

« J'ai pas vu le temps passer, _dit-elle en grimaçant._

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yori retourne tout le navire, _déclara-t-il, un rire secoua ses larges épaules._

- A ce point-là ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle en se raidissant._

- Oui, tu ferais mieux d'aller manger un morceau et prendre une douche avant d'aller affronter le tyran, _s'esclaffa-t-il._

- Sûrement, bon je te laisse, bon courage, _le salua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

- Toi aussi, _répondit-il_, Sohalia ? _l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte_, Bienvenue parmi nous », _lança-t-il en s'installant à la table._

La Shizen lui sourit mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle le salua à nouveau et partit en direction de la salle-à-manger. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elle était presque vide. Elle alla toquer à la porte de la cuisine et y rentra après avoir eu l'autorisation du maître des lieux. Il lui servit une assiette pleine à ras bord et elle retourna dans la salle principale. Les derniers servis avaient toujours un peu plus de nourriture que les autres. Le chef tenait à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de ce qu'il avait cuisiné durant la journée. La jeune femme repéra Ace et Sabo qui discutaient un peu plus loin, elle les salua d'un signe de tête et s'installa à une table, seule. Elle préférait manger seule et rapidement afin de ne pas trop faire attendre le médecin de bord.

Lorsque Sohalia pénétra dans la salle de bain, elle entendit sans difficulté les pirates discuter. En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'une des cabines vides et referma la porte. Elle se déshabilla, enleva les bandes sur ses côtes et autour de son crâne avant d'allumer le jet d'eau. Elle laissa l'eau chaude détendre chacun de ses muscles et soupira de bien-être. Distraitement, elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre les conversations des hommes. Elle avait cette habitude depuis toute petite.

« Alors Ace, ce concours de pêche ? _demanda Okura en étouffant un rire._

- Plutôt pas mal, si on oublie le fait que je sois tombé à l'eau à cause de cet abruti de Luffy, _grogna l'intéressé tandis que la Shizen pouffait discrètement en imaginant le commandant à l'eau._

- Et qui t'a repêché ? _questionna Marco._

- Je parie que c'est la rousse, Nami, _s'exclama Dom, la jeune femme imaginait parfaitement ce crétin baver rien qu'en repensant à la navigatrice._

- Zoro, _souffla Portgas tandis que les hommes s'esclaffaient, Sohalia faisait de son mieux pour rester discrète._

- J'en connais un qui a dû être triste ! _s'écria Izo en riant._

- Idiot, _marmonna l'homme de feu._

- En parlant de la rousse, _commença Curiel,_ vous ne trouvez pas qu'on est gâté niveau fille ? _interrogea le commandant alors que le rire de Sohalia venait de mourir._

- Quand je pense que le commandant a passé sa journée avec deux de ces charmantes demoiselle, _se plaignit Okura, cet homme était toujours aussi pervers, la Shizen soupira._

- Tu sais bien qu'elles sont intouchables pour nous, _prévint Vista qui jusque-là était resté silencieux._

- Quel dommage, _renchérit Dom._

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la petite rose ? _demanda Ace._

- Trop farouche ! _répondit immédiatement Okura._

- Elle a l'air d'avoir mauvais caractère, _ajouta Dom en soupirant alors que la blonde ne riait plus du tout._

- Et Sohalia ? _questionna Izo en se retenant de rire._

- Fesses plates, _avoua Curiel faisant rougir la jeune femme._

- Sa poitrine serait encore mieux un peu plus grosse, _rajouta Ace, Sohalia attrapa sa serviette, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla à la vitesse du son._

- Sa chute de rein est…, _commença Okura_, ah, comment dire, _tenta-t-il de définir alors que la Shizen sortait de sa cabine._

- Personne pour trouver un mot approprié ? _lança-t-elle, créant un silence pesant chez les hommes._ Eh bien vas-y Okura », _l'encouragea-t-elle un sourire sadique collé sur ses lèvres._

Deux des jets se stoppèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, Izo et Marco avançaient vers elle, leur serviette était fermement accrochée autour de leur bassin. Le premier la dépassa avec un petit rire et alla s'habiller dans un coin de la pièce. Sohalia détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Marco. De ses cheveux collés gouttaient des petites perles d'eau, qui caressaient sans aucune pudeur son torse, admirablement musclé, et finissaient par se glisser habilement sous la serviette. Sohalia fixa l'une des gouttes qui tomba gracieusement de ses cheveux, caressa lentement sa joue. La perle se retint un moment sur sa mâchoire mais elle se lança finalement pour mieux se rattraper à la clavicule du phénix. Elle cajola doucement les pectoraux du commandant. Elle frôla ensuite doucement les abdominaux du blond avant de disparaître, laissant une Sohalia frustrée.

Un autre jet se coupa et Portgas D. Ace s'approcha d'eux. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure noire tandis que l'autre retenait la serviette autour de son bassin. Bien vite, Vista, Okura, Curiel et Dom arrivèrent. Les deux commandants se rhabillèrent et après avoir salué leurs amis, ils disparurent par la porte. Joz pénétra dans la pièce et fixa le rassemblement avec intérêt.

« Ah, Sohalia ! Tu tombes bien ! Le Paternel veut te voir, _la prévint-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des cabines._

- D'accord, j'y vais », _répondit la Shizen en se passant une main sur sa nuque._

Ace la dépassa en l'ignorant et se retourna pour détailler la chute de rein qui fascinait son subordonné. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas, mais ça aurait été mieux avec des fesses moins plates. Il se retourna vers Sohalia.

« Elle est à tomber », _lança-t-il sous les regards surpris de l'intéressée et amusé de ses camarades._

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Le commandant de la seconde division était partie chercher ses vêtements et fit tomber sa serviette. La Shizen ne se gêna pas pour observer les fesses musclées d'Ace. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas profité d'un tel spectacle ? Il ne s'était pas gêné pour la mater ! Et puis, les yeux c'est fait pour ça. Elle se mit à rire, salua les hommes présents et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cabine du capitaine. Priant pour ne pas croiser Yori sur le chemin. Elle était sûre que le médecin de bord aller lui passer un sacrée savon. C'est en grimaçant qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre du vieux après avoir frappé.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce long week end ! Pour ma part, oui ! _

_Merci de votre patience. Ce chapitre a été une véritable épreuve. J'ai eu des sacrés moments de page blanche. Une horreur ! J'ai bien failli m'arracher les cheveux une trentaine de fois ! xD_

_Après un long moment d'attente, je vous sers donc ce chapitre sur un plateau d'argent. Comme promis, vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Lady, la fameuse infirmière qui est apparue durant le HS-02. Un autre coup dur pour Sohalia. Une petite scène sympathique avec Marco - surtout celle de la douche *Q* /SBAF/ - j'installe un peu les différentes relations. _

_Au prochain chapitre vous retrouverez notre charmant Jef. Vous l'aimez, hein ? La fiction est bien moins drôle sans lui. Et comme il me manque je lui réserve un morceau du chapitre dix ! _

_Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, de suivre cette fiction ! On se retrouve dans la partie commentaire !_

_Bises, _

_Laura-chin !_


	13. Chapitre 10

_Trois semaines plus tard, à proximité du Royaume de Saint Urea._

Sohalia était assise sur le pont du Moby Dick devant la porte de la cabine du commandant de la quatrième division. Appuyée contre le bastingage, elle ne cessait de repenser aux trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement dans la vie de la Shizen. La plus grande métamorphose avait été l'évolution du comportement d'Ace à son égard. Au début, il était distant, la jaugeant de loin. Puis, il avait installé une sorte de compétition entre eux, voulant tester la puissance de son prédécesseur. La jeune femme avait d'abord été surprise, mais avait accepté cette étrange relation avec joie. Leur combat quotidien aidait la blonde dans sa remise à niveau, et puis c'était toujours mieux que ses regards noirs.

Dès que Sohalia avait obtenu l'approbation de Yori, elle s'était empressée de supplier Vista de l'entraîner. Le commandant de la cinquième division avait de suite accepté. La Shizen avait mûrement réfléchi son choix d'entraîneur. Les combats à distance n'étaient pas un problème pour elle, ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'une aide pour les luttes au corps à corps. Elle aurait pu demander à d'autre commandant comme Joz, Haruta ou bien Rakuyou mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait un mur entre eux et le commandant de la première division était bien trop occupé. Vista l'exerçait quatre heures par jours, deux heures le matin, juste avant le petit-déjeuner, et deux heures l'après-midi. Ace assistait toujours aux heures de torture que lui infligeait le commandant de la cinquième. Hiken ne se gênait pas pour se moquait des erreurs et des chutes de la jeune femme. Mais ses efforts payaient un peu plus chaque jour. La Shizen gagnait de l'endurance, de la force, et quelques courbatures.

Sohalia avait retrouvé la complicité qu'elle avait avec Izo. L'homme travesti était toujours là pour lui apprendre le nom et la personnalité des nouvelles recrues. Lorsque la jeune femme n'était pas en train de s'entraîner avec Vista ou se battre avec Ace, elle était soit avec le phénix, soit en train de faire ses corvées avec Dom ou bien en train de parler avec le commandant de la seizième division. Un doux quotidien qui avait pourtant des arrières goûts amers pour la Shizen.

En début de matinée, Sohalia avait été dans la cale en compagnie d'Izo et de Dom. Elle était venue farfouiller dans des cartons remplis de ses vieilles affaires. Revoir les vêtements de l'époque l'avait fait sourire de nostalgie. Elle se souvenait de Satch qui la suppliait de porter des vêtements plus féminins, mais, têtue, elle refusait toujours. Et lorsque le défunt commandant de la quatrième division insistait un peu trop à son goût, elle se réfugiait chez Lady. Cette dernière l'accueillait joyeusement en lui offrant quelques biscuits et son sourire bienveillant. Quand elle avait découvert à nouveau ses vieux jouets, ses vieilles peluches, des dessins plus au moins réussis et diverses photos, une boule avait envahi son estomac. La gorge nouée la Shizen avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer devant ses amis.

La Shizen était en train déchirer le scotch qui refermait le dernier carton, Dom était en train de s'amuser des vieux sous-vêtements de la jeune femme tandis qu'Izo s'affairait à trier les vêtements qu'elle pourrait remonter ou non. La jeune femme avait doucement ouvert les bords de la boîte et froncé des sourcils. Sohalia avait frôlé du bout des doigts le coffre métallique. Elle l'avait pris et posé sur ses genoux. Elle avait bien vite aperçue le cadenas qui empêchait quiconque d'ouvrir le coffre. Elle s'était penchée vers le carton et l'avait longuement détaillé. Dans un petit sachet plastifié se trouvait l'objet de ses désirs. Elle s'en était emparé rapidement et avait inséré la clé dans la serrure du cadenas. Un léger bruit lui avait appris qu'elle pouvait ouvrir le coffre. La Shizen avait eu un temps de réflexion avant de laisser sa curiosité l'emporter.

Sohalia avait écarquillé les yeux et avancé l'une de ses mains vers le contenu, tremblant légèrement. Des lilas blancs et mauves séchés étaient éparpillés autour d'un objet décoré de papier cadeau. Doucement, elle avait pris l'une des fleurs et porté à son nez. Elle avait inspiré profondément le parfum de la plante. Ce qu'elle aimait cette senteur, les lilas restaient ses fleurs préférées. Reposant avec précaution le végétal, elle avait tourné sa curiosité vers ce qui semblait être un cadeau. Elle l'avait pris et déballé en silence, ignorant le regard étonné de Dom et celui inquiet d'Izo. En ouvrant la boîte, elle était restée figée sur son contenu. Elle avait pris délicatement le tissu et s'était levée pour mieux admirer le vêtement. Une robe de marque blanche, légère et simple comme la Shizen les aimait. Elle s'était tournée vers le commandant de la seizième division, en quête de réponse.

« Il l'a acheté peu de temps après ton départ pour la mission. Il avait prévu de t'emmener visiter l'archipel des Shabondy, une fois que tu serais revenue de ta mission. Il avait organisé un programme incroyable. Vous deviez passer une bonne partie de la journée à jouer au parc d'attraction, puis il voulait t'emmener dîner au restaurant et ensuite vous auriez dû aller vous promenez au bord d'une des plus belles plages de l'archipel, _avait raconté Izo en guettant la réaction de la jeune femme_. Normalement, il y a également une lettre dans le coffre », _avait-il précisé en s'approchant légèrement lorsqu'il avait remarqué que les épaules de la blonde tremblaient_.

Sohalia avait posé doucement la robe et détaillé le coffre. Une lettre était attachée au fond. Elle l'avait détaché et observé un long moment l'enveloppe. Son prénom y était inscrit dessus. L'écriture de Satch. Elle avait déchiré l'emballage avec précaution et appréhension. La jeune femme avait jeté un regard inquiet à Izo, qui l'avait rassuré d'un hochement de tête.

« _Sohalia,_

_Je sais parfaitement que ça ne sert à rien de t'écrire cette lettre, mais j'en éprouvais le besoin. Peut-être que mes mots te parviendront d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tout cas, je l'espère._

_Je mets dans ce coffre une robe que je t'avais achetée le jour de ton départ pour la mission. Je voulais t'emmener sur l'Archipel des Shabondy, ton île préférée, pour fêter ton retour de mission. Ta première et ta dernière mission, seule. On aurait passé la journée au parc d'attraction, ensuite on aurait dîné dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de l'archipel, et on aurait terminé cette journée avec une balade sur la plus belle plage. Malheureusement, tout ceci n'aura jamais lieu… _

_Aujourd'hui, nous avons dressé une pierre tombale à ton nom. Une simple pierre avec ton prénom, ta date de naissance et celle de ta mort… Rien de plus. Un endroit symbolique où on pourra venir se recueillir. On n'a pas eu à creuser de tombe puisqu'on n'a pas retrouvé ton corps. Rien qu'à l'idée que la marine se trouve en possession de ton corps ou qu'il l'ait laissé dans un endroit perdu, comme si tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un déchet me fout en rogne ! _

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux ! J'aurais dû t'accompagner pour cette mission et te protéger. Mais je suis resté sur ce navire à attendre gentiment, croyant que tu étais en sécurité. Mais tu étais seule contre des marines, toute seule contre des hommes qui ne pensaient qu'à te tuer. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir des marines sur cette île. Je ne comprends pas comment ils t'ont trouvé. _

_J'ai parfois l'impression que tu vas ouvrir la porte de ma cabine en m'appelant. Que lorsque je vais ouvrir une porte, tu seras derrière, les bras derrière le dos et un sourire resplendissant collé sur tes lèvres. Au fond de moi, j'ai cet infime espoir que tu sois toujours en vie, que tu sois en sécurité quelque part, mais c'est impossible. Nous avons fouillé l'île toute entière et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Personne ne se souvient de t'avoir vu. Alors, je suppose que cet espoir n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion. _

_Chaque fois que je vois des cheveux blonds voletant dans le dos d'une femme, j'imagine que c'est toi qui se précipite vers nous. Lorsque je croise des yeux marron pétillants de vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir les tiens. _

_J'espère que là où tu es, tu es heureuse, entourée de gens qui t'aiment. Peut-être as-tu retrouvé tes parents… Je me rassure en me disant que maintenant tu reposes en paix aux côtés de ta mère et de ton père. Que tu ne connaîtras pas la douleur de voir les autres mourir. _

_Tu nous manques, Sohalia. Tu me manques, Lia-chan. Ma petite pirate._

_A jamais,_

_Satch. »_

La Shizen s'était rendu compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle avait aperçu une perle salée s'écraser près du nom de l'ancien pirate. Elle avait remarqué, surprise, que la lettre tremblait puis elle avait compris que c'était elle qui était la cause de ces tremblements. Un goût métallique lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle avait senti Izo se rapprochait. Sohalia s'était levée précipitamment et était sorti de la calle. Elle avait ouvert la porte menant sur le pont et s'était figée. Pourquoi ce paysage était-il si magnifique alors qu'elle se sentait si mal ?! Pourquoi les personnes autour d'elle souriait alors qu'elle retenait ses pleurs ?! Pourquoi ? Elle s'était lentement dirigée vers la cabine du commandant de la quatrième division, oubliant ce qui l'entourait. Elle était restée un long moment devant la porte, hésitant à rentrer dans la chambre. Finalement, elle s'était assise contre le bastingage, la lettre serrée contre sa poitrine, les genoux repliés contre son torse et sa tête enfouie dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi que Vista la trouva, toujours prostrée dans la même position. La journée touchait à sa fin et ils approchaient à présent du Royaume de Saint Urea. En soupirant, le commandant de la cinquième s'assit à ses côtés et resta un long moment silencieux.

« Sohalia ? Izo m'a expliqué. Mais nous n'allons pas tarder à jeter l'ancre, il faut que tu te reprennes », _l'informa-t-il en fixant la porte de la cabine._

La Shizen releva lentement la tête de ses bras et détailla Vista. Il grimaça. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, surtout les femmes. Il doutait d'ailleurs que les autres pirates puissent la réconforter un tant soit peu. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, ses joues en gardaient encore les traces et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

« Je suis désolée. Je vais me préparer », _répondit-elle en se relevant difficilement._

Vista remarqua le morceau de papier et la fixa jusqu'à ce que la Shizen disparaisse dans l'escalier menant au dortoir. Il se releva à son tour et retourna à l'avant du Moby Dick pour presser ses subordonnés à se préparer.

Sohalia pénétra dans le dortoir de la cinquième division et se dirigea vers son lit, ignorant de son mieux les regards de ses coéquipiers. En approchant de sa couchette, elle remarqua les cartons posés sur sa couverture. Le petit coffre où était enfermée la robe y était également. Dom prit quelques vêtements dans son tiroir et posa rapidement une main sur son épaule. Elle hocha la tête, le remerciant pour son soutien et d'avoir ramené les cartons ici. Elle déverrouilla le coffre et sortit la robe. Elle l'observa à nouveau et la rangea délicatement. Elle prit les vieilles chemises de Marco avec quelques t-shirt, des shorts et des sous-vêtements qu'elle fourra rapidement dans son sac à dos. La Shizen écoutait distraitement Dom qui racontait quelques blagues.

Elle releva vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant les hommes qui étaient dans le dortoir. Tous semblaient respirer correctement, alors d'où provenait ce sifflement ? Elle comprit rapidement que ça n'avait rien avoir avec la respiration et hurla aux pirates de se coucher. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Moby Dick tanguait dangereusement et des morceaux de bois volaient dans les airs, attendant de trouver un objet ou un pirate pour stopper sa course. Le boulet de canon avait dû traverser les dortoirs de la première et troisième division. Elle cria à Dom qu'elle allait voir les deux autres divisions touchées. Elle rampa à travers les décombres afin d'éviter une autre attaque potentiel.

Arrivant dans le second dortoir, elle aperçut des pirates soulever des planches de bois, lits détruits et autres objets que le boulet avait renversé dans sa course. Elle tourna la tête de chaque côté et se pétrifia. A sa gauche un homme gisait sous des décombres. Elle s'en rapprocha et vit du sang couler de sa tête. Elle l'appela et regarda les doigts de l'homme bouger avec soulagement. Elle continua de lui parler tout en se démenant pour le sortir du piège mortel, qui pouvait se refermait à tout moment sur lui. Un autre tir de canon retentit et elle se jeta sur l'homme pour le protéger d'un autre choque. Elle entendit les cris des hommes sur le pont qui faisait de leur mieux pour empêcher les boulets de s'abattre à nouveau sur le navire.

Dès que le navire s'arrêta de tanguer, elle continua de dégager l'homme. Elle souleva la dernière planche, mais celle-ci était plus lourde que ce qu'elle pensait. La poutre entraîna la jeune femme dans sa chute. Le pirate cria de douleur tandis que la Shizen sentait le bois attaquer ses paumes. La respiration saccadée, elle se releva et enleva la poutre avec l'aide de son pouvoir. Son regard balaya le corps de l'homme et vit, avec horreur, qu'un morceau de la poutre avait traversé la jambe de l'homme.

« Sohalia ! _s'époumona Joz en regardant ses hommes sortir._

- Joz ! Vite ! Il est blessé ! _lui répondit-elle en cherchant un moyen de le sortir de la pièce._

- Egard ?! Tu penses pouvoir monter les escaliers ? _demanda le commandant en détaillant le visage livide de l'homme._

- Avec un peu d'aide, oui, _dit-il en grimaçant._

- Il faut d'abord enlever ce truc de ta jambe. Et ça a traversé de part en part. Si on l'enlève maintenant, tu risques une hémorragie, _contredit la jeune femme._

- Sohalia, va chercher un médecin », _ordonna Joz en se posant à côté d'Egard._

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à répliquer. Elle se releva rapidement et fila entre les hommes qui tentaient de remonter. Elle entendit brièvement certains d'entre eux l'insulter, mais elle les ignora. Une vie était en jeu. Elle ne fit pas attention à Vista qui l'appelait et tomba sur Yori. Ses vêtements d'un blanc impeccable étaient maintenant tâchés de rouge. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et le regard vif. Sohalia se dispensa de discours et l'entraîna dans les dortoirs. Le médecin en chef jeta un seul coup d'œil à la blessure et se mit aussitôt au travail. Joz envoya Sohalia sur le pont pour aider à combattre les attaquants. Après que Yori ait promis à la jeune femme de la tenir au courant de l'état de l'homme, elle remonta au pas de course les marches.

Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, elle chercha son commandant pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle eut dû mal à le trouver dans ce chaos mais elle finit par l'apercevoir près d'un homme qui saignait abondamment. Elle partit à l'avant du navire et trouva la quatrième division sans commandant cherchant à se rendre utile. Marco passa à côté d'elle, vérifia son état et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la division perdue. Elle était censée faire quoi ? Les mettre dans un coin pour qu'ils ne gênent personne ? Elle soupira et chercha dans la division lequel était celui qui donnait des ordres. Mais sans succès. Ils criaient tous en même temps. Elle siffla pour attirer leur attention. Quand le calme fut revenu, elle les questionna.

« Que se passa-t-il ?

- Les habitants nous attaquent. Apparemment, ils sont en pleine guerre civile et refusent que les pirates mettent un pied sur l'île et les coulent avant qu'ils n'atteignent le port, _expliqua rapidement Hogo en observant la jeune femme qui l'avait connu petite._

- Personne ne parlemente avec eux ? _s'étonna-t-elle en cherchant les deux empereurs._

- Shanks et Père essayent mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose, _répondit Aki en désignant la cabine du capitaine du menton, Sohalia le détailla, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. _

- Bien, on va s'occuper du côté droit du navire. Il faut absolument détruire tous les boulets arrivant. Plusieurs hommes sont touchés dans les dortoirs et les médecins sont débordés », _ordonna-t-elle en courant vers la direction des dortoirs._

Les pirates échangèrent un regard surpris mais obéirent. Qu'importe leur chef tant qu'ils pouvaient se rendre utile. Ils slalomèrent entre les civières, médecins, blessés et combattants. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le flanc droit du navire les hommes se placèrent en ligne droite sans que la Shizen n'ait besoin de leur dire. Elle sourit devant leur efficacité et se concentra. Quatre autres nouvelles détonations firent trembler l'air. On parvenait déjà à entendre le sifflement des boulets qui approchaient à une vitesse affolante. Bientôt les points noirs grossirent. Dès qu'ils furent à proximité du Moby Dick, les hommes de la quatrième division et Sohalia les tranchèrent et explosèrent à l'aide de leurs épées, armes à feu et le pouvoir de la jeune femme.

Essoufflée, Sohalia retomba sur ses pieds à côté de Hogo qui lui sourit rapidement. Elle lui répondit par un léger signe de tête. La Shizen écouta attentivement, attendant les prochaines détonations. Mais rien ne lui parvient. Est-ce que les empereurs avaient enfin pu faire entendre raison aux natifs ? Vista, qui passait en courant, pila en apercevant sa subordonnée.

« Te voilà ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? _lança-t-il en détailla avec curiosité le groupe._

- Marco m'a demandé de m'occuper d'eux. Il y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta la jeune femme._

- Mise à part le fait qu'on se fait canarder comme des lapins et qu'on est coincé en pleine mer ? _railla-t-il en souriant._

- Si les empereurs n'arrivent pas à leur faire comprendre qu'on ne vient pas pour les voler, il va falloir y aller par la force,_ intervint Aki._

- Voilà qui va les rassurer ! _s'esclaffa Hogo._

- Je vois que tu te débrouilles bien ici, _indiqua le commandant en jetant un coup d'œil aux hommes._

- Plus ou moins, _marmonna-t-elle_, il y a encore beaucoup d'hommes bloqués dans les dortoirs ? _ajouta-t-elle en tentant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur._

- Seulement ceux qui sont gravement atteint. Les médecins leur apportent les premiers soins sur place, mais c'est compliqué, _narra l'homme en tripotant sa moustache_. Reste sur tes gardes, ils ont cessé le feu pour le moment mais ils préparent peut-être quelque chose », _précisa-t-il en fixant les côtes._

Il s'éloigna vers les dortoirs tandis que Sohalia retournait auprès des pirates. Ces derniers se lançaient quelques plaisanteries pour faire passer le temps. La jeune femme resta en retrait, les observant avec amusement. La quatrième division était à l'image de son ancien commandant. Ils étaient tous en train de rire d'une blague alors que la menace planait toujours sur eux. La Shizen capta bien vite les regards de certains hommes vers les côtes. Ils étaient conscients que les habitants pouvaient les attaquer par surprise. La voix de Joz résonna à travers le navire. La négociation avec les natifs était terminée et ils allaient pouvoir jeter l'ancre dans le port. Sohalia perçut la méfiance des hommes de la quatrième disparaître tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le pont avant du navire pour avoir plus d'information.

La Shizen soupira et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle les entendit craquer avec satisfaction. La jeune femme partit vers l'infirmerie pour vérifier si ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas blessés. En ouvrant la porte, Sohalia ne fut pas surprise de voir le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle aperçut Yori courir vers un lit avec des bandages dans une main et une aiguille dans l'autre. Il cria à un autre homme vêtu de blanc qu'il lui fallait plus de compresse. Il la vit et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle se faufila comme elle put et se stoppa devant le patient du médecin. Egard était allongé, pâle comme un linge et couvert de sueur.

« Bonjour, _commença la blonde en attrapant une serviette propre et la trempant dans un bassine d'eau_, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, je suis Sohalia Shizen, membre de la cinquième division, _se présenta-t-elle en épongeant le front de l'homme._

- Egard, merci de m'avoir sauvé, _dit-il en grognant contre la douleur._

- De rien, _souffla-t-elle en évitant de regarder le sang qui s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement de la plaie_, tu ne peux rien lui donner contre la douleur, _demanda-t-elle à Yori qui appliquait une compresse sur la blessure._

- Bien sûr que si. Ça fait un moment que j'ai demandé une dose de morphine mais apparemment il est partie la chercher à North Blue, _clama-t-il en toisant le jeune médecin qui semblait perdu_. Parle-le-lui, ça lui changera les idées, _lança le médecin en chef en préparant le fil et l'aiguille pour recoudre la plaie._

- Yori… _gémit-elle en le voyant approcher l'aiguille_, tu ne peux pas attendre qu'il ait la morphine ?

- Non, il y a d'autres patients et ils sont peut-être plus gravement blessés », _répliqua-t-il en pinçant les bords de la plaie._

Sohalia grimaça en voyant Egard devenir un peu plus blanc au fur et à mesure des secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter pour faire oublier à cet homme qu'une aiguille se plantait et replantait dans la peau ?!

« Bien, tu es dans la troisième division, c'est ça ? _commença-t-elle en serrant la main du pirate._

- Oui, je suis sous les ordres du commandant Joz, _souffla-t-il pour ne pas crier de douleur, il serra fortement la main de la jeune femme._

- Je n'ai jamais été sous les ordres de Joz. Petite, il me faisait peur. Je croyais que c'était un géant qui allait me manger, _ria-t-elle pour détendre Egard._

- C'est vrai que c'est un homme impressionnant, _répondit-il en souriant difficilement._

- Docteur Yori, voici la morphine, _intervint un homme qui tenait triomphalement une seringue dans sa main._

- Regarde bien ce que je fais, _rétorqua le médecin_, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en retard ?

- Si, monsieur mais il n'y avait plus de seringue, j'ai dû aller en chercher dans la réserve, _tenta de se justifier le jeune homme._

- Tes excuses j'en ai rien à foutre, _s'exclama le médecin en chef en coupant le fil d'Egard_, lorsque je demande une dose de morphine pour calmer la douleur d'un patient, je la veux dans la seconde qui suit. Si t'es pas foutu de faire ça, change de métier. Être médecin sur un bateau pirate n'est pas un métier de tout repos. Ce genre de situation comme aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas exceptionnelle, c'est quotidien. Si tu t'es engagé ici pensant que tu allais pouvoir lézarder au soleil, tu t'es trompé ! Maintenant au lieu de rester planter en plein milieu du passage comme un abruti, tu pourrais soulager la douleur d'Egard ?! » _termina Yori en jetant ses gants usagers dans la poubelle sous les regards étonnés des pirates et médecins de la pièce._

Yori cria aux autres médecins de se remettre au travail et partit s'occuper d'un nouvel arrivant qui avait le bras couvert de sang. Sohalia resta un moment figée sur place. Elle avait toujours cru que Yori était un homme calme, qui ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Elle s'était trompée. La Shizen détailla le jeune homme. Le pauvre semblait être pétrifié. Egard poussa un douloureux gémissement. L'apprenti sembla reprendre vie et se précipita vers le pirate, sous le regard encourageant de certains médecins.

« Je suis désolé, _souffla-t-il tandis que Sohalia retrouvait sa main._

- T'as fait de ton mieux petit, _répondit le pirate en soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le produit faire effet._

- Ça lui arrive souvent de péter un câble comme ça ? _demanda la Shizen en pliant et dépliant ses doigts afin de refaire circuler le sang. _

- Lorsque les situations sont chaotiques et qu'il a l'impression que les autres s'amusent alors que des vies sont en jeu. Sinon c'est un homme charmant », _répondit une voix féminine._

Sohalia grimaça. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une infirmière. Elle se retourna pour connaître son vis-à-vis. Elle se retrouva face à une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval lâche et aux yeux marron. Elle était habillée de l'uniforme rose des infirmières.

« Je suis Tachi, l'infirmière en chef. Yori m'a demandé un coup de main, _continua-t-elle en lançant un sourire doux à la Shizen, bien trop doux au goût de Sohalia._

- Sohalia Shizen, ancien commandant de la seconde division. Je suis actuellement membre de la cinquième division, _répondit-t-elle avec aplomb en tendant sa main à l'infirmière._

- Enchantée, _chantonna-t-elle en serrant la main tendue alors qu'Ace rentrait dans la pièce_. Je vous accompagnerais sur l'île pour surveiller l'état de votre Père, _informa-t-elle en souriant au commandant._

- Alors, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre, _siffla-t-elle en renforçant sa poigne sur la main manucurée de l'infirmière. _

Sohalia lâcha la main de Tachi en la toisant. Elle salua Egard qui commençait à s'endormir, encouragea rapidement le nouveau médecin et dépassa l'infirmière. Elle se stoppa et se retourna vers elle.

« Tachi ? Je peux vous donner un conseil ? _l'interpella-t-elle, impassible._

- Bien sûr ! _s'exclama-t-elle, surprise._

- Regarder la fiche de santé de Père serait peut-être mieux que de baver sur les torses de certains commandants », _lança-t-elle en montrant les feuilles qui se trouvaient entre les mains de la femme._

Sohalia se dirigea vers Ace sans laisser le temps à l'infirmière de répondre. Le commandant l'attendait dans un coin de la pièce afin de ne pas gêner les médecins. Il avait observé la scène avec curiosité. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en silence. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont avant du navire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le Bleu ? _commença-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son short._

- Père veut te voir, Marco te cherchait aussi toute à l'heure, blondinette, _répondit-il en désignant le phénix._

- Bien, merci, _dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la cabine du capitaine._

- Attendant ! Y a un problème avec Tachi ? _demanda-t-il en la retenant par le bras._

- Je ne supporte pas cette femme. Elle est un peu trop mielleuse à mon goût, _expliqua-t-elle en soupirant_, bon, j'y vais, à plus tard ».

La Shizen n'attendit pas qu'il lui pose d'autres questions et fila dans la cabine du Paternel. Elle s'assit et attendit patiemment que le Paternel daigne lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Barbe Blanche se leva de son lit et arracha les fils qu'il avait dans le nez. Il prit son long manteau et le mit. Il attrapa son épée et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la cabine en silence et le capitaine s'assit sur son siège. Sohalia resta debout face à lui.

« Tu es transféré dans la quatrième division en tant que membre à part entière, _déclara le Paternel en éloignant Tachi d'un geste de la main_. Cette division sera sous les ordres de Marco pendant notre séjour au Royaume de Saint Urea, _poursuivit-il en prenant une bouteille de saké._

- Bien, Père. Puis-je connaître les raisons de mon transfert ? _demanda-t-elle en ignorant le regard de Dom._

- J'ai vu le travail que tu as fourni avec les hommes de la quatrième, je pense que tu peux leur être utile, _éluda-t-il_, nous en reparlerons plus tard, va te préparer mon enfant », _termina-t-il._

Sohalia hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le dortoir de la cinquième division. Dom la suivit automatiquement mais resta silencieux. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Vista en train de discuter avec ses subordonnés. Ils se turent en les voyant. La Shizen se fraya un chemin entre les décombres et ignora le trou béant dans le mur. Une chance pour elle, le boulet avait eu la gentillesse d'épargner ses affaires. D'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

« Tu es au courant ? _lança-t-elle au commandant._

- Oui, je viens de les mettre au courant, _répondit-il simplement._

- Ah, _dit-elle en finissant de faire son sac pour le séjour sur l'île._

- Tu déménages quand ? _demanda Stephen avec nonchalance._

- Dès que nous aurons trouvé la première clé. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux les mettre dans le dortoir de la quatrième maintenant ! _rétorqua-t-elle en mettant avec un peu trop de force une des vieilles chemise de Marco dans son sac_, j'y vais, on se voit plus tard ? _ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Dom_.

- Bien sûr, bon courage ! » _dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur._

Sohalia sourit et salua les pirates puis sortit du dortoir. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'adossa quelques instants dessus et soupira. Elle se redressa et remonta sur le pont. La Shizen se dirigea vers l'avant du navire. Le Moby Dick avait retrouvé son calme habituel et des charpentiers s'affairaient déjà à réparer les dégâts. Les membres de la première et la seconde division s'occupaient d'amener le bateau au port. Ace était sur l'un des mâts et remontaient la voilure, tandis que Marco se préparer à donner l'ordre de jeter l'ancre. Plus le navire se rapprochait du ponton, plus elle apercevait un groupe d'homme.

« Charmant, _marmonna-t-elle._

- Un comité d'accueil, trop aimable, _railla Aki en se plaçant à côté de la Shizen._

- Ils sont toujours aussi méfiants, _soupira Genjiro en souriant, amusé par la réaction des natifs._

- Bienvenue dans la quatrième division, _lança Hogo en lui tapant l'épaule, si fortement qu'elle crut que son bras allait se détacher._

- Merci, _répondit-elle surprise par le manque de réaction des autres membres._

- Aki est le dernier à nous avoir rejoint. Il est un peu froid et pratique l'humour noir, il se bat avec une épée et un pistolet, _commença Hogo_. Genjiro est, comme son nom l'indique, un homme plutôt de nature joyeuse, c'est un excellent viseur, il manque rarement sa cible, _continua-t-il en désignant un homme plutôt mince et borgne de l'œil gauche_. Hayate nous vient des îles célestes, il pratique l'escrime double. Il a récemment ajouté à ses lames un dispositif assez intéressant, tu verras de tes propres yeux ! _lança-t-il en riant, l'homme en question était plutôt banal et arborait avec fierté un bandeau de sport beige avec l'emblème de l'équipage_. Tu as déjà rencontré Yori, c'est le médecin de notre division, il viendra avec nous sur l'île. Quoi ?! Tu ne savais pas ? _s'étonna l'homme lorsqu'il la vit sursauter de surprise_. Le petit cachotier ! _ria Hogo_. Bon, les autres, tu les connais. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas ! »

Effectivement, les autres, elle les connaissait. Hiroshi, un homme plutôt petit et qui se battait avec deux sabres, il était quelqu'un de généreux et de franc. Il faisait partie de l'équipage depuis ses vingt ans et il en avait à présent quarante-deux. Il avait un cicatrice sur le cou. Les médecins l'avaient sauvé in extrémiste, lorsqu'il avait une trentaine d'années. Hade était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, et son nom lui correspondait à merveille. Il n'avait aucune discrétion. Il combattait avec un pistolet automatique et était très bon au corps à corps. Ikaku était un homme aussi impressionnant que Joz ou Atmos. Il avait un visage fermé et froid, mais c'était quelqu'un de sympathique et qui plaisantait avec joie. Il utilisait un bazooka et toutes sortes d'armes à feu. Kan avait une excellente intuition, chaque membre de la division avait appris à s'y fier. Il possédait une épée et un poignard à la ceinture. Et le dernier membre se prénommait Kenta, il avait une force incroyable et une santé de fer. Un seul de ses coups de poings pouvait assommer un bœuf.

Marco s'approcha du groupe et les salua. Il leur demanda de se préparer à mettre pied à terre et de rester discret. Les habitants étaient vraiment tendus. Les hommes obéirent et lancèrent quelques blagues à Hade sur sa discrétion légendaire. Sohalia entendit les ancres des navires percuter la surface de l'eau. Barbe Blanche et Shanks furent les premiers à descendre sur le ponton. Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'hommes. Ils parlèrent pendant un instant et se retournèrent vers les pirates pour leur faire signe de descendre. Dès qu'ils posèrent les pieds sur les planches de bois, Sabo et le groupe de Révolutionnaire allèrent à la rencontre des natifs. La Shizen les détailla avec curiosité.

« Des révolutionnaires sont implantés sur cette île pour soutenir la révolution, _expliqua Ace en regardant son jeune frère qui descendait de son navire avec son équipage, il ne semblait être atteint par la tension qui régnait sur l'île._

- Heureusement que Sabo est là, ça va faciliter le dialogue, _répondit-elle._

- Ça aide, c'est sûr. Pourquoi elle met des talons ? _lança-t-il._

- De quoi tu parles, le Bleu ?! _s'étonna-t-elle en suivant son regard_. Bonbon rose, le retour, _marmonna-t-elle._

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre elle ? _rétorqua-t-il._

- C'est une incapable, _dit-elle en suivant les membres de la quatrième._

- Ça vous fait un point commun, _répliqua-t-il._

- Va donc t'occuper de ta division, le Bleu ! » _hurla-t-elle sans se retourner_.

Les pirates commencèrent à avancer vers l'île et la première ville. La quatrième division se mélangea avec la première. La progression se passa dans le plus grand des silences, sauf les révolutionnaires qui parlaient avec les habitants pour connaître la situation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, ils se stoppèrent. Les empereurs remercièrent le groupe d'hommes et se retournèrent vers les pirates.

« Bien, d'après le dirigeant, un groupe de marine étrange est arrivé sur l'île il y a un mois, _commença Barbe Blanche._

- Les marines sont toujours étranges, _marmonna Aki._

- D'après les informations qu'ils nous ont gentiment partagé, _continua Shanks._

- Partagé entre deux tirs de boulet, _railla à nouveau Aki._

- Les soldats se sont séparés et sont rentrés dans la végétation alentours, _poursuivit le Paternel en haussant le ton._

- Génial, il va falloir qu'on ratisse la forêt, _répliqua Aki._

- Ça suffit, _clama Sohalia, n'en pouvant plus des remarques incessantes du jeune homme_, on n'aura pas besoin de ratisser quoi que ce soit puisqu'on a une carte qui doit nous indiquer l'emplacement exacte de la clé. On devra juste être vigilent car Jef aura sûrement placé quelques pièges et hommes pour nous barrer la route.

- Eh bien, elle t'a bien cloué le bec ! » _ria Hogo en ébouriffant le jeune homme qui ronchonnait._

Le procession se remit en marche et ils avancèrent en fonction des informations que leur donnait Marco. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour les orienter correctement dans cette végétation dense et variée. Pour les médecins, c'était un marché gratuit, une occasion unique de faire le plein de plante. Pour les autres, c'était un enfer. Les soldats avaient placé plusieurs pièges à ours au sol. Par chance, aucun pirate ne se fit avoir. Sohalia profita de ce temps de marche pour discuter avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Elle apprit par Kan qu'après la mort de Satch certains membres avaient changé de division ou pris leur retraite. Voilà pourquoi la quatrième avait peu de membre. Kan lui expliqua que son intuition était un peu comme un don et qu'il s'en servait souvent pour protéger la division.

Deux heures de marche, deux heures que les moustiques les harcelaient pour pouvoir goûter à leur sang, deux heures qu'elle supportait l'humour noir d'Aki, deux heures que Kan l'impressionnait lorsqu'il débusquait les pièges dissimulés dans les branches, feuilles mortes. Deux heures qu'Hogo riait à chaque fois qu'Hade se faisait remarquer. Deux heures que Genjiro taquinait gentiment ce dernier faisant rire toute la division. Deux heures qu'elle percevait les coups d'œil insistant de Tachi sur les torses dénudés des pirates. Sohalia aurait bien aimé demandé à Kan de la laisser se prendre dans un piège à ours mais se retient de justesse. Malgré quelques points noirs, la Shizen se sentait étrangement bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle, enfin ! Elle se détendit et commença à blaguer avec ses partenaires de combat.

Marco coupa court aux plaisanteries en leur apprenant qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination. Les hommes firent tomber leur sacs sur le sol et se figèrent.

« C'est une blague ? _demanda Aki en pointant l'étendue d'eau._

- Bien sûr, et tu vas voir apparaître un immense pot de crème contre les piqûres de ces putains de, _commença Hiroshi en tentant de chasser l'insecte qui lui tapait sur le système._

- On a compris, _le coupa Yori en détaillant l'étang._

- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas, _lança Sohalia en s'écroulant sur le sol._

- Très classe, _répliqua Hogo._

- Je sais, on a le style ou on ne l'a pas ! _rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant un peu pour apercevoir la cause de la mauvaise humeur de certains pirates._

- Qui se dévoue ? _questionna Aki._

- Celui qui propose ? _répondit aussitôt Hade._

- Hors de question ! Connaissant le sadisme de ce mec, il a sûrement mis des poissons du genre piranha ! » _s'exclama le jeune homme._

Les pirates rirent. Un étang d'eau compliqué la tâche et éliminé pas mal de pirates pour chercher la clé. Alors que les hors-la-loi débattaient sur le moyen de la récupérer rapidement, l'eau de l'étang se mit à trembler. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans des cris apeurés. La terre se mit à trembler avec violence. Le silence entoura les pirates, qui se préparaient déjà au pire.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_Je m'excuse pour ce long retard ! J'ai des soucis d'ordinateur assez important, c'est compliqué pour écrire. mais j'ai finalement réussi à le terminer !_

_Pour ceux qui viennent de passer leur bac, j'espère que ça c'est bien passé ! Et pour ceux qui passeront leur brevet la semaine prochaine, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, bon courage ! J'espère également que vous avez eu les orientations que vous vouliez. Personnellement, oui. C'est parti pour la fac de science du langage ! _

_Et je vous souhaite également une joyeuse fête de la musique ! Eh oui, on ne dirait pas mais nous sommes bien le 21 Juin ! L'été s'annonce beau et chaud... Ou pas !_

_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Royaume Saint Urea. Sympathique comme accueil, n'est-ce pas ! Jef vous prépare quelques surprises._

_Bon, je vous laisse, je dois y aller !_

_Bises, _

_Laura-chin._


End file.
